More Than It Seems
by Black Moon White Sun
Summary: Romance. Adventure. Wars. Angst. Friendship. Surprises. Treachery. Discoveries. Secrets. Deceit. Fealty. Just goes to show that in Narnia, everything is more than it seems. [Now be in the story!][PeterxOC]
1. A Not So Happy Beginning

**Author's Note: Finally! I'm not writing a one-shot but a reasonable chapter story! I guess you were a bit frightened when you saw the story's title like that of a song. (And that usually means it's a one-shot.) I'm going by the ages of the book but this story is very loosely based on the movie. "More Than It Seems" is a Peter/OC (if you didn't figure that out.) Another chapter depends on how many reviews I get.

* * *

**

**Chapter One: A Not-So Happy Beginning**

"I swear, Aceline, why are you always reading?" Thirteen-year-old Aceline Hethers looked up. True enough, a book was in her hands. On the nighttable beside was a book that she had just finished. In front of her stood her older sister, sixteen-year-old Emilia.

"Well, unlike you, I do _not_ want to be depend on a man to take care of me." The older girl's eyes flashed. Aceline smirked. She loved using her sister's words against her. It was cruel, but what kind of little sister would she be if she wasn't annoying? Emilia stomped off in a huff. Aceline gave a chuckle as the door closed. She turned back to her book.

Presently, she heard an alarm sound. She quickly got out of bed, taking two books, a flashlight and her favorite stuffed animal (she still considered a kid) and ran out of the room. She stomped down the stairs when she felt herself being pushed.

"Come on, Aceline!" It was Linda, her mother. The girl felt confused. Just then, a bomb dropped near their house. The force of it sent the two females crashing to the floor. Aceline got up, her legs shaking with surpressed fear. Her flashlight had rolled across the floor. She made to get it when Emilia called out.

"Just forget it! We have enough in the shelter." She ignored her sister's protests as she crawled on the floor to get it. Her hand clasped the cold metal just as another explosion occured, this one closer than the last. The glass from the window next to her shattered. Some of the pieces cut her legs. She ran, oblivious to the pain.

"Aceline, hurry!" The girl had tears streaming down her cheeks now. The pain was getting worst. She collasped in her mother's arms as she walked into the shelter. She fell to the floor, clutching her right leg, which had the most cuts. Emilia gave a sharp intake of breath as she tried to comfort her sister.

"Are you alright?' she asked softly. Aceline nodded, not believing what was happening. The war, the bombs, the bruises-she couldn't take it. It was just too much for a girl of thirteen to handle. If anyone had decided to take a look inside the shelter, they would have find the two older fair-haired females glancing sympathetically at a girl hunched up in a corner. Thick and curly midnight black hair fell down to her waist. Pale skin was blemished with blood that oozed from the cuts on her legs. A stuffed rabbit named Angel(a gift from her father, William, before he went to war) hung limply in one hand. If anyone had bother to lift her head up, they would have seen violet eyes with gold flecks in them.

"It's too dangerous." The Hethers sisters looked at their mother, who had a decided look on her face.

"Mum?" Emilia said in an unusually timid voice.

"I have to send both of you away. It's gotten worse here." Aceline immediately forgot the pain in her legs.

"I'm not leaving you." Her tone was firm. Linda gave her an imperious look.

"No, dear. Emilia, you shall go to stay at Polly Plummer's, an old friend of my mother's. Professor Kirke would love to have you, Aceline." The girl nodded. She wouldn't dare disobey her mother's orders when she knew it was for her own good.

"Wait." They turned to Emilia. "Why can't we stay at the same place?"

"Aceline is curious, like Professor Kirke so they would get along. Em, you are ladylike like Polly." The young woman looked a bit put out and glanced glumly at her sister. Aceline returned the look.

"You should rest," Linda said while bandaging her daughter's legs. The sisters nodded. Aceline hunched herself in a corner, pulling Angel closely to her chest.

**--------**

"Keep this on, alright?" Linda asked. She was pinning a tag onto her coat. Aceline glanced down at it. It read: _Aceline Hethers, Finchley, London, England._ It continued to include her height, weight and who to contact if she was found. She felt a bit hollow inside. She didn't want to leave her mother. Her father had put her in his place, seeing as she was firmer than her sister. But he had died a month ago. So the only thing keeping her from being "the man of the house" (even though she was a girl) was Angel. And she had no intention of giving her up until she was about thirty-five.

A whistle suddenly echoed through the station. Anxious mothers pushed their children toward the train, their faces screwed up in odd shapes in attempts to stop from crying hysterically. Linda Hethers was no different. She embraced Emilia first.

"Be safe and be strong. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," was all she said. And that was all it took to make the sixteen-year-old cry. Tears filled up in her own eyes as she was embraced.

"Aceline, I'll miss you, my dear. What shall I do without my firm daughter?" There was a bit of tremor to her voice. The girl hugged her tightly, fighting a losing battle against the lump in her throat. "Have fun at the Professor's." Fun? While her mother was here? _It's going to be hard_, she thought, _to have fun._

"Go. Your train is about to leave." They nodded, picking up what little luggage they had. She gave the tickets to woman, who took them with a "Off you go, my dears." She instinctively nodded, not trusting her voice. She boarded the train, her sister behind them. Just as Emilia closed the door, the train started to move. Aceline quickly opened a nearby window and stuck her head out. She saw her mother's face staring at her from a long way off. Her hand was waving goodbye.

"Bye, Mum, I'll miss you!" The older sister soon joined the latter, waving in a most unladylike way.

"I'll miss her," she said sadly. Aceline nodded her agreement. They picked up their suitcases and started towards the nearest compartment, which was mercifully empty. The youngest (who also had the most strength) helped her sister store her suitcase after doing the same with hers.

"What do you think Mrs. Plummer will be like?" Emilia asked.

"Probably ladylike, fond of music, poised, elegant, refined, and very fussy about manners."

"Oh, I hope she doesn't drive me insane!"

"Don't worry. If she is what I think she is, then she will make you lose your sanity." The older Hethers sister gave her a playful glare to which Aceline laughed to.

"It was just a joke, Emmy," she said, using the nickname their father had given her.

"I know that, Ace." Hours passed by, the sisters discussing about what their temporary guardians would be like. And then...

"Coombe Halt." Aceline hugged her sister before turning away, her luggage at hand.

"Em?"

"Yes?"

"I'll miss you. Be safe and have fun at Mrs. Plummer's."

"Same to you, Ace." Fighting back tears, she got off the train just as it moved out of the station.

* * *

**You know what to do.**


	2. I Believe You

**Author's Note: Chapter Two! This one is dedicated to SimplyMarvy, my sole reviewer. I decided not to go with how they find the wardrobe in the move, so I made it up. (I'm not sure if it's like this in the book since I don't have it with me.) So, I leave you to read.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: I Believe You**

"The professor knew we were coming," said a girl's voice. She looked around twelve. Her black hair just touched her waist. Beside her, a boy of ten with the same black hair examined his label.

"Maybe they got our labels mixed up," he said. An older fair-haired boy of thirteen looked at him. A golden-haired child of eight clutched his hand. Aceline nervously walked up to them.

"Professor Kirke you mean?" she asked. All four of them jumped. The oldest one was the first to compose himself.

"No, we mean another professor," was the unusually sarcastic remark. Her purple eyes glared into his light blue ones. It was just a simple question.

From that moment on, she hated the boy.

She continued to glare at him even when the Professor's housekeeper, Mrs. Macready came to pick them up. She sat down beside the youngest child. She was greeted with a smile that made her grin back. At least not everyone was rude like that boy.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie," she said while sticking her hand out.

"Aceline Hethers," she replied while shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Aceline. This is my sister, Susan, and my brothers, Edmund and Peter." 'Peter' was the rude one. He nodded lazily in acknowledgment. She didn't even looked at him. She gave Lucy's other siblings a small smile. They returned it. At least, Susan returned it fully. Edmund's was sort of half-smile. Peter was staring straight ahead, his eyes wide.

**--------**

"No touching of the historical artifacts!" Aceline couldn't help but snicker at the look of surprise on Susan's face. She had made to touch a bust but had been stopped by "The Macready's" screech. She met eye-to-eye with Edmund. They both smirked and looked away.

"The boys will share this room," the housekeeper said, gesturing to a room on their right. "And the girls will share this one." It was the one on the left. "And Miss Hethers, you will have the one next to the boys'." Aceline nodded. They all went to their assigned rooms. The girl was glad that she had her own room. It meant more privacy. A closet was on one of the room. She walked over toward it and began to unpack.

And that was pretty much how she spent the rest of the afternoon.

**--------**

As she walked down to the dining room for dinner, Aceline heard the Pevensies talking in the room the girls shared. They were talking about _her_.

"Aceline's really nice isn't she? And did you see the gold that reflected in her eyes?" Lucy said.

"I like her hair. It's so straight. I wonder if she can do mine like that," was Susan's input. A grin formed on her face. She could really see herself becoming friends with the Pevensie sisters.

"She's very pretty," Edmund responded. Aceline blushed. No boy had ever complemented her appearance before.

"I don't what you three see in her. She's a bit plain. Doesn't look too bright either." The girl stared at the door, her mouth open in anger. _How dare he?_ She wished nothing but evil for the boy. Sure, she admitted that she was a bit plain. That's what made her Aceline Hethers. But not bright? That's where Peter was gravely mistaken. She dashed down the hallway as she heard them walking to the door. By the time they came down, she was already seated. Lucy sat next to her while Edmund sat directly in front of her. Susan sat on her other side. Peter was left to sit on his brother's right side. Aceline didn't even bother looking at him. The food was served and the youngest Pevensie turned to her.

"Aceline, after we've finished eating, can we play a game?" she asked sweetly. The older girl wished she had a little sister like Lucy. Life would be so much cheerful.

"What kind?"

"Hide and seek. Please?" Aceline made a show of tapping her finger against her cheek. She felt Peter looking at her through his narrowed eyes. She looked at Lucy and nodded, pleased at the delight that spread across the eight-year-old's face. The two girls ate rather quickly and got up before the others were done.

"Do you guys want to play?" she asked. Susan slowly nodded while Edmund shrugged and got up. Peter stared at them before getting up. Aceline smirked.

"Who's It?" Edmund asked.

"We'll count. Everyone come near me," she commanded. Lucy stood next to her. Peter was directly in front of her while the two remaining siblings stood on either side of him. She tapped Lucy lightly and said, "Ten." She continued until she touched Edmund and said, "Not It." Susan and Lucy were also out. It was either going to be her or Peter.

"Ten." Peter.

"Twenty." Aceline...

"Ninety," the boy said with a groan.

"One hundred," the girl declared triumphantly. The four laughed at the oldest's expression. He turned to cover his eyes as everyone ran out the room.

"I was here first!" She nearly crashed into Lucy, who looked annoyed. She ran past the young girl. She grinned as she spotted a curtain. A light breeze blew about her legs. Ignoring it, she dashed behind the curtain and hit something solid that resembled Edmund.

"Ow!" Aceline clamped her hand over his mouth.

"I'm back! I'm back!" she heard Lucy scream. Edmund dived out of the curtain.

"Be quiet, he's coming!" On cue, Peter rounded the corner. Aceline left the curtain and stood next to Lucy. The youngest of her two brothers was glaring at her. The remaining Pevensie approached them, a smile on her face.

"Do I win?" Susan asked.

"Lucy doesn't want to play anymore," Peter said.

"I've been gone for hours," she said, staring disbelievingly at them. Aceline wore a curious expression. Looking at her siblings, she grabbed Aceline's hand and led her to the room where she had dived into earlier. The older girl noticed a large wooden wardrobe stood at the end of the room.

"Come on, Aceline, I know _you'll_ believe me," she said. Lucy pulled the small door open and stepped inside. But she was met with solid wood.

"It was here!" she exclaimed. She started to tap on the door. Susan lightly pulled her away and started to knock on the wood herself. On the other side, Edmund tapped on the wardrobe.

"Lucy, there's nothing here but wood."

"But there was a forest inside and I met a faun called Mr. Tumnus and-"

"Stop it, Lu," Susan said, frowning.

"But it was real! It was really there!"

"I believe you," Aceline said. The Pevensies looked at her. Lucy was the only one who wasn't staring at her as if she was off her rocker.

"You do?" She nodded.

"When I passed this room, I felt a breeze blow about my legs." The young girl hugged the older girl around her waist.

"I knew you'd believe me!"

"I believe you too." Everyone turned to stare at Edmund.

"Really?" There was hope in Lucy's voice.

"Of course! Didn't I tell you about the cricket match that I was watching in the kitchen cupboards?" Aceline glared at him while Lucy looked crushed.

"Just stop it, Ed," Peter said, an annoyed expression on his face.

"I was only joking!"

"Grow up."

"Grow up yourself, Peter! And stop trying to act like Dad because you're not him!" Edmund stomped out of the room. Susan followed him after giving her brother a reproachful look.

"It was really there," Lucy said quietly.

"Enough, Lu," her brother said. He left the room, hands in his pockets.

"You still believe me, don't you Aceline?" She nodded, closing the wardrobe door. She _did_ believe her, even though no one else did. She put a comforting arm around the little girl's shoulders and led her out of the room.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Advice and Apologies

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry it's taken a while to update, but I had writer's block since the last time I updated, so, again, my apologies if this chapter seems a bit crappy.**

**etheriums angel:** Ah, yes, Peter DOES seems a bit OOC, but I had to do that so it can flow with the story.

**Bright Sky:** Yes, I'm starting off a bit hate-hate, but there's some surprises ahead that you can't even think of.

**A Little Bit of Everything and kamicomeget:** Thank you.

**showmetheSQUEE:** I thank you for your advice. I finally decided on a purpose for Aceline and I'm going to make her sound less perfect.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Advice and Apologies**

Aceline noticed that Lucy ignored her siblings for the rest of the night. To keep her mind off of the wardrobe, she taught her how to play Cat's Cradle.

"I did it!" Lucy exclaimed as the string got onto her hands. The teen grinned.

"Told you that you'd get it in the end." The five were sitting in the living room. Peter was in a corner, a book in his hands. Edmund was busily scratching a table. Susan sat beside him, a look of disapproval on her face. Just then, one of the maids walked in.

"You have a phone call, Miss Hethers. A Miss Emilia wants to speak to you." Aceline couldn't stop the squeal of delight that escaped her. She thanked the maid. Sure enough, the phone was off of its receiver when she entered the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aceline, it's me," Emilia said.

"It's so good to hear from you," the younger teen gushed.

"Ace, it's only been a few hours."

"I know, but I miss you."

"Ditto."

"How is it at Mrs. Plummer's?"

"Fine. She's very nice. She reminds me a bit about Grandmother. How are things at the Professor's?"

"Well, I'm grateful that I wasn't the only one sent here. Four siblings called the Pevensies were sent here to. I'm best friends with Lucy, who's the youngest. The oldest is a prat though. His name's Peter and I overheard him saying to his siblings that I was 'too plain and didn't look too bright.' Can you believe him?"

"Well, you _are_ a bit plain."

"In clothes, yes, but in looks, I'm most certainly not. How many people do you know that have black hair, violet eyes and are from London?"

"Only you."

"Exactly."

"So what did this Peter do to make you think he was a prat?"

"He was really sarcastic with me today. And all I asked was a simple question!"

"Well," Emilia began, "I think that's just his way of dealing with being sent away from his family. Try to be nicer to him. It must be hard for him. If he's the oldest and his father died in the war, then he has to be a father figure _and_ an older brother for the others." Aceline considered her words.

"You're right, Emmy. I'll try to be nicer to him."

"I'm glad you finally decided to take _some_ of my advice." The reply was a short laugh.

"Night, Emilia."

"Goodnight, Aceline." She hung up, feeling the homesickness lessen considerably. She walked back into the living room, surprised to see Peter and Lucy playing Cat's Cradle. The eight-year-old looked up at her.

"Look, Aceline, I'm teaching Peter how to play! That way he can play with you!" The boy gave her a smile. No, more like a grimace. She guessed he was embarrassed to be taught by his youngest sister, and this was his way in showing it. _Strange kid._ Just then, Lucy let out a yawn as the grandfather clock chimed ten.

"Time to go to bed, I think," Susan said. The rest voiced their agreement and got up.

"Goodnight, Lucy, Susan, Edmund," she said. Then she quickly added, "Goodnight, Peter."

**--------**

Aceline marked the page in her book as she laid in her bed. She placed it on the nightstand and blew out the candle. She closed her eyes, hugging Angel closer to her, when someone threw the door open.

"Aceline, wake up! I'm back! I'm back from Narnia!" Lucy yelled. She groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. But by then, the girl had already ran out the room.

"Wake up, wake up, Peter! It's all there!" She picked up her robe-a dark red one-and ran after Lucy. She found her in the boys' bedroom. She was shaking the oldest Pevensie awake.

"What are you harping on now, Lu?"

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe, just like I said."

"You've been dreaming again, Lucy." Susan came into the bedroom, busily tying on her light green robe.

"No I haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnus, and Edmund came too!" Simultaneously, they turned to Edmund. He looked at them individually.

"You saw the faun, Ed?" Peter asked curiously. The boy shook his head.

"Well, we didn't go together," Lucy began. Then she stopped, turning to her black-haired brother. "What were you doing?"

"I was just playing along with your silly game," Edmund stated. "Sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have egged her on. We were only pretended." With this, he sank down on his bed with, much to Aceline's disgust, a satisfied smirk. A bitter sob escaped Lucy and she ran out the room, the oldest girl hot on her heels.

As she rounded the corner, she heard a thump as two bodies crashed. She saw the young girl hugging Professor Kirke around his waist. He looked rather surprised.

"You children are one mishap away before you sleep in the stable!" Mrs. Macready appeared out of nowhere, tying the knot of her robe so quickly that her hands appeared a blur. She looked a bit embarrassed when the Professor shot her a questioning look.

"My apologies, Professor," the housekeeper mumbled. "I just thought the noise they were making would bother you..."

"It's quite alright, but I think she needs a bit of refreshment." Professor Kirke's voice was kind as he lightly pushed Lucy toward his housekeeper. The woman merely nodded. Aceline, who felt that she had no buisness being there, turned to leave (nearly crashing into Susan, by the way) but was stopped as the elderly man cleared his throat. He gestured for them to follow. She bit her lip as she glanced at the two oldest Pevensies, who gave her worried frowns. The three had no choice but to follow the Professor.

**--------**

"It seems you've perturbed my housekeeper's internal balance," he said while lighting his pipe.

"We're truly sorry, sir," Aceline said.

"Yes, it won't happen again," Peter said. He grabbed both girls by the arms and attempted to drag them back, but Susan pulled away.

"It's our sister, sir."

"The crying girl."

"Yes. She seems upset."

"Which is shown by crying."

"It's nothing," Peter said hastily. "We can take care of it."

"Oh, I can see that happening," Professor Kirke said, glancing at Peter. Once again, Aceline felt uncomfortable. She started to edge towards the door.

"I'll just go," she said. The professor shook his head.

"You may stay, Miss Hethers," he said. She nodded, walked over to the sofa and sat down on it. The man sat across from her in an armchair.

"Miss Hethers," he began.

"Aceline," she corrected.

"Well, Aceline, can you tell me why Lucy's upset?"

"She thinks she's found a world in the upstairs wardrobe." Professor Kirke looked at her. Then he turned to face the Pevensies.

"Is this true?" he asked. Susan nodded. Both siblings sat on either side of her.

"She won't stop harping on it," Peter said.

"Do you believe her?" Aceline nodded while the other shook their heads.

"And why do you believe her, Aceline?"

"Because," she began earnestly, "when I passed the room the wardrobe was in, I felt a breeze coming from it." Professor Kirke looked satisfied.

"And we don't believe her because, logically, it's impossible." The males and Aceline turned to Susan as she spoke.

"So who do you believe?"

"Edmund said they were only pretending," Peter stated.

"And he's usually honest?" The professor brandished his pipe at him as he asked.

"No," Susan said. "This would be the first time."

"Well, I suggest you believe in her if she's the more honest one. That way she'll stop _harping_ on it. After all, you're supposed to be family," was the reply. Aceline felt both Pevensies sink into the sofa.

**--------**

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Peter joked. It was the next day and the five were outside playing cricket. Well, Susan, Edmund and Peter were. Lucy had glued her eyes to a book. Aceline had done the same things. But right now, she was scowling. The least Peter could have done was _warn_ Edmund that he was about to bawl.

"He could at least apologize. Prat," she mumbled to herself. She continued to read, ignoring what the siblings were saying. She looked up, her face disbelieving, as she heard a window break. She got up, her book in her hand as she went up to observe the damage.

**--------**

"Nice going, Ed. Real smart," Peter said with a sharp look towards his brother.

"Don't blame him, you bawled it!" Aceline exclaimed, giving him the same look. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a voice.

"_What in heaven's name is going on up there?_"

"The Macready!"

"Come on!" Peter shouted and grabbed Lucy. They ran towards the door and up the hallway.

To Aceline, it felt like she was coming from everywhere. Footsteps sounded throughout the house. Finally, Peter dashed up to a door and tried to open, but found it locked. Edmund made towards the second door. He wrenched it open and ran inside. The purple-eyed girl was the first to follow him.

"You have to be kidding me," Susan mumbled. But her brother pushed forward as footsteps sounded behind them. Aceline and Lucy were the first inside. She felt Edmund step on her foot.

"Edmund, you're on my foot!"

"I'm not on your foot, Lucy is!"

"I am not!"

"Will you stop shoving!" Aceline shoved a very Peter-like figure impulsively. She felt him push back. Getting annoyed (and forgetting that she had started it), she grabbed him and jostled him, so he fell back. There was a soft crunching sound. She feared for a second that she had broken one of his bones, but she was relieved when she saw him get up. Beside him, Susan stood, her head turning to look at her surroundings.

"Unbelievable," she whispered. Curious, Aceline walked towards them and looked over their shoulders. She gasped.

They were standing in a snowy wood. Snow was falling lightly from the sky, landing on the already white ground. Leafless trees grew from the ground, giving the forest a slight eerieness to it.

"Er, Lucy?" It was Peter who had spoken. "Would apologizing clear things up?" Lucy shook her head. And suddenly, a snowball hit him on the forehead. The boy looked so shocked that Aceline couldn't help a laugh that escaped her lips. Peter threw a snowball at his youngest sister. Then, with a grin, he chucked one at her. A snowball fight soon broke out between them, ending when Susan threw one at Edmund.

"Stop it!" he said. A look of disbelief crossed his older brother's face.

"You little liar! Apologize to Lucy," and he gestured towards the girl. When Edmund didn't show any sign of moving, he yelled, "Say you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry!" Edmund said hastily.

"Forgiven." A discussion soon started between Susan and Peter, whether or not to explore. Peter won in the end, giving coats to everyone. Lucy, Edmund and Susan went first with Peter and Aceline bringing up the rear. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his blue eyes on her.

"Sorry for pushing you," said she.

"Forgiven. Sorry for pushing _you._"

"Forgiven." The black-haired girl hoped things would get better. But she wrong.

Things were about to get worse.

* * *

**REVIEW guys!**


	4. Edmund's Betrayal

**Author's Note: Well, here's Chapter Four. I decided to make my own prophecy instead of the one in the movie. It's not perfect but it's something. I leave you to read.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Edmund's Betrayal**

"...And this is where I met Mr. Tumnus," Lucy said, gesturing towards a lamppost. It gave off a bright light that illuminated the surrounding area. Aceline brushed her fingers against it, the cold metal making goosebumps erupt on her skin. She followed Susan, her feet moving instinctly when she heard the two sisters laugh. She looked up and saw Peter lying in the snow a few feet away. A smile crossed her lips. She liked _this_ Peter better than the one she met at the station. Aceline laughed, receiving a mock glare from the boy. She walked towards him and offered him her hand, as a sign of peace. He nodded and hauled himself up. Lucy rushed past them.

"Come on! Mr. Tumnus will have something to warm us up. And he'll have lots of, lots of, lots of..." Here, her voice trailed off.

"Lu?" Peter asked. The girl ignored him as she ran forward. Aceline followed Peter and Lucy as they entered a cave. She stopped at the entrance as she saw the mess inside. Everything was thrown across the floor, looking as if the place had been raided. She walked in, observing the scene with solemn eyes.

"Who would this?" Lucy asked in a small voice. Aceline walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Look at this," said a voice. She looked at Peter, who was holding a piece of parchment in his hands.

"_The faun Tumnus_," he read, "_is hereby charged with high treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed, Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen._" Aceline stood with her mouth slightly open. Lucy and Susan stood on either side of Peter. The older Pevensie female took the paper.

"I think we should go now," she said with a worried frown at her brother.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"He was arrested for just being with a human, there's not much we can do."

"You don't get it, do you? I'm the human! The Witch must have found out that he helped me."

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll help him escape," Peter said with a reassuring smile.

"Why?" Aceline turned to Edmund. "I mean, he's a criminal." The oldest girl meant to snap at him for being dismal (she simply hated pessimistic people!) but stopped as she heard a "Psst!" from outside. Susan said what she was thinking.

"Did that bird just "psst" us?" Aceline walked outside, her face bearing a curious look. She abrupted to a halt as she heard a twig crack. She felt someone lightly grab from behind. It was Peter. She gave him a defiant look. _As if I needed to be protected by someone I barely know!_ She walked forward, her head held high. Her logical mind and her impulsive decision were having a battle inside of her.

**You fool! Now you're probably going to get yourself killed by God-knows what!**

_I don't care. At least I'll go down proudly instead of hiding behind Peter._

**Why can't you trust people if they're trying to protect you?**

_Because I can't. I was never that way, I will never be that way._

By now, she was at least fifty feet away from the Pevensies. She stood her ground as the thing, whatever it was, as it came around. The last thing she expected appeared-a beaver. Aceline titled her head to one side, not sure whether if she was imagining it or not. She glanced back at the siblings, her eyes meeting Peter's. He shot a quizzical look. She shrugged in response. The beaver passed her and stopped in front of the others. Peter walked forward, his hand stretched out and his tongue making clicking sounds. The beaver regarded him with a look-an almost critical look, as Aceline realized.

"Well, I ain't gonna smell, if that's what you want." She gaped as she realized that it had been the _beaver_ who had spoken. It seemed quite oblivious to all this.

"Lucy Pevensie?" it, or he, as Aceline noticed, asked. Lucy nodded. The beaver held out a white handkerchief. The blonde girl looked stunned.

"That's the hanky I gave to Mr. Tumnus," she said. The beaver nodded.

"He got it to me just before they took him. Come," he said and dashed by Aceline. The girl stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Susan hissed.

"She's right," Edmund said. "How can we trust him?"

"He says he knows the faun," Peter shrugged. Aceline rolled her eyes. _This is going to take a while._

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!" The oldest girl decided to leave them and follow the beaver when he appeared.

"Everything alright?" he asked. Peter nodded.

"We were just talking."

"That's better left for safer quarters." With that, he walked off, the siblings and Aceline followed him.

**--------**

"Ah, good! Old girl's got the kettle on! Nice cup o' Rosy Lee," Mr. Beaver exclaimed happily. They stood near a dam that had a chimney appearing over the top. A light was visible through one of the windows.

"It's lovely," said Lucy.

"It's not quite finished yet. Will look the buisness when it is though," was the modest reply. A voice rang out as they approached it.

"Beaver? Is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find out you've been with Badger again-" A female beaver appeared looking, as she had said, worried. She stopped as she caught sight of the children. "Oh, I'd never thought I'd lived to see this day." There was amazement in her voice. Then, Mrs. Beaver looked down. "Look at my fur. You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning?"

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would have helped," Mr. Beaver joked. Aceline giggled as she went inside the small home.

**--------**

"And there are few that enter those gates who come out again," Mr. Beaver said. He had just been telling them of the White Witch. How she drove a sleigh, how she had imprisioned Narnia under a hundred-year winter, how she was the very picture of evil.

"Oh there's a right bit more than 'ope! Aslan is on the move." Aceline observed how majestic the name sounded. _Aslan._

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked. Mr. Beaver started to laugh.

"Who's Aslan!" he quoted. "Why you cheeky little blighter!" He continued until his wife nudged him. He looked at them disbelievingly. "You don't know, do ya?"

"We haven't been here very long," Peter said.

"There's a prophecy," he began, "about two Sons of Adam and three Daughters of Eve. One Daughter of Eve" (he looked pointedly at Aceline) "is unrelated to the other four." Then he recited the prophecy.

_In a time of war and danger  
Five will arrive, four related, one a stranger  
In a time of misery and pain  
They shall stop the Witch's reign_

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked. He was looking at the beavers incredulously.

"You five better be because Aslan's already fitting out your army!"

"Our army?" Aceline said.

"Peter, Mum sent us away so we wouldn't be in a war," Susan whispered. The oldest Pevensie looked unsure of what to say. He turned to Mr. Beaver instead.

"We're not heroes."

"We're from Finchley." Susan stood up. "We thank you for your generosity. But we have to go."

"No," said a voice. Everyone turned to look at Aceline, who was wearing a sober expression. "We can't go."

"It's out of our hands, Aceline," Peter said sternly. Her violet eyes glared defiantly into his blue ones.

"So we're just going to run away like beastly cowards?"

"And what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"It's out of our hands," Peter repeated. He looked from his sister to Aceline, then he turned around. "Edmund? Ed?" The black-haired girl sat up a little straighter.

"Where is he?" she whispered. She looked over towards the remaining male Pevensie. He looked furious.

"I'm going to kill him."

"You may not have to," Mr. Beaver said. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia?"

**--------**

"I can't believe I trusted that berk," Aceline whispered as she trudged through the snow behind Lucy. They were walking up a hill that had Edmund's footprints. She nearly crashed into Susan when she stopped. Then she noticed what they were seeing.

A castle that looked to be made of glass or ice stood a good distance from them. Spires that resembled sharp needles rose up into the air. An eerie light seemed to be coming from the inside. In general, it looked like a rather ominous place to go to.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled. Peter made a mad dash forward. Aceline grabbed him by the collar while Mr. Beaver held his legs.

"Let go of me, the both of you!" he exclaimed. The girl put her mouth a good five inches from his ear.

"Are you mental? You can't go in there."

"Watch me." Peter wrenched himself from her grasp but was stopped by Mr. Beaver.

"You're making a mistake!" he yelled.

"We can't just let him go!" argued Susan.

"He's our brother!" agreed Lucy.

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all five of you! She wants to kill you!" A silence fell upon the group. Aceline felt numb at the beaver's words. _She wants to kill us. But why? We've done nothing wrong!_

"This is all your fault," Susan hissed at her brother.

"My fault?"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just listened to me!"

"So you knew this was going to happen?"

"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we still could!"

"Oh, stop it, the pair of you!" Aceline exclaimed impatiently.

"This isn't going to help Edmund," Lucy agreed.

"They're right," Mr. Beaver said. "Only Aslan can help your brother."

"Then take us to him," Peter said.

* * *

**Review guys!**


	5. Getting Chased is Never Fun

**Author's Note: Well, I've made Peter and Aceline just a little bit more nicer to each other. I liked this chapter, mainly because, in the movie, this is my favorite part. I apologize for the wait.**

**Read and review!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Getting Chased is Never Fun**

A howl suddenly broke the silence. Aceline's violet eyes were clouded with worry and alert. Peter and she grabbed Lucy's hands and began to run back to the dam. Her breathing soon became labored. How did the dam get so far away? This question rang in her head. She looked over at the others. Susan and Lucy were panting like she was. Mr. Beaver was a little bit ahead of them while Peter looked like running was something he did everyday. She looked forward, the beavers' home coming into sight. Mr. Beaver was the first one through the door.

"Hurry, mother!" he yelled. "They're after us!" Mrs. Beaver nodded and began to grab food from random cabinets and drawers.

"What's she doing?" Peter asked.

"You'll be thanking me later. Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" Aceline quickly walked forward, Susan at her side. Susan grabbed a jar of jam and stared at it.

"Do you think we'll need it?"

"Only if the Witch serves toast," Peter said at a bad time to joke. Aceline looked at him.

"Not the time, Peter." She made a makeshift sack out of the tablecloth and slung it over her shoulder. Just then, howls sounded from somewhere outside.

"Through here!" Aceline turned to look at Mr. Beaver, who was gesturing for them to come. She saw that he was standing in front of a tunnel that was cunningly hidden behind part of the wall. She pushed Lucy and Susan in front of her. Aceline turned to Peter, who was holding something by the fire.

"Peter, what are you doing?" she asked. He stood up, holding a flaming stick.

"Torch," he answered with a smile. She nodded at his idea. He made a motion for her to go first. She smiled and walked forward, Peter trailing behind her.

**--------**

The tunnel was like a maze. First, you went one way and then had to go another. You also had to bend down to avoid bumping your head on the ceiling. To make matters worst, roots from trees popped out at odd intervals. Aceline stumbled over a particularly large one. She would have probably had fallen on her face if it hadn't been for Peter's quick reflexes. Lucy wasn't so lucky. She fell on her knees. Her older sister looked concerned. Suddenly, a howl sounded in the tunnel, telling them that they weren't so safe anymore.

"They're in the tunnel," Lucy whispered.

"Come on!" Peter called, pushing all three girls in front of him. This time, Aceline didn't show her resistance towards Peter. _But he could stop being so bloody noble._ They reached what looked a dead end a moment later. The beavers argued with each other, ending when Mr. Beaver climbed through a hole in the ceiling. Lucy and Susan followed. Aceline turned to Peter as he lightly pushed her forward.

"Put the torch out and come on," she said sensibly. Peter followed her orders. She went ahead first, pulling him by the hand. Together, they moved a large barrel in front of the hole. Then they turned around.

Aceline noticed stone statues standing around them. There was a bulldog, a fox, another bulldog, a bird and a badger. She walked over towards the bulldog and examined it. It looked so..._lifelike_. She lightly ran her fingers on its nose.

"He was my best mate," a voice said. Aceline looked at Mr. Beaver, who was standing in front of the badger. There was a sad expression on his face. Realization finally dawned on her. Surely, they couldn't be _real_. She looked back at the bulldog. With a sick feeling, she thought about how the creature had once been living, moving, _breathing_. And now it was as cold as stone. She gulped as she thought something else.

This could very well happen to her.

"Who would do this?" she said at the same time that Peter asked, "What happened here?"

"This is what happens when you disobey the Witch," answered a voice. Aceline jumped, her face instantly alert. She stood behind Peter, who had somehow gotten in front of her. Out came what very much resembled a wolf. Yet, it was slightly smaller.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver yelled, his wife restraining him from attacking.

"Relax," said the fox. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah? Well, you look a lot like the bad ones." Aceline took a step forward so she stood next to Peter. He looked over at her. She looked right back. The expression on their faces were exactly the same: _I'm not moving._ A howl came from the blocked tunnel.

"It seems you could use some help," the fox said. Another howl, this one more closer, came from the tunnel.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked. The fox smiled at them. He glanced pointedly at a tree.

"Climb that tree. The wolves can't get you there," he said. The beavers didn't need any help. Aceline and Peter helped the younger girls up. Peter turned to her.

"I'll help you," he said.

"Climb up first. That way, if I look like I'm about to fall, you can hold on to me," she said. He nodded and climbed up. Aceline slowly climbed up the tree. She was glad that she was used to climbing trees back in England. A branch gave away under her right foot. Seeing as she her other foot was in mid-air, she couldn't help it that a startled shriek escaped her lips. Just as she thought that she was going to fall, a larger hand grabbed hers. Aceline looked into Peter's concerned face. With his help, she managed to pull herself up next to him. Suddenly, the wolves appeared and surrounded the fox.

"Evening, gents," he said in a mocking tone.

"Don't patronize me. I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans," said a harsh voice. She looked down and saw that the largest wolf had spoken. The fox chuckled.

"Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a bit of valuable information, don't you think?" The response was a wolf biting him around the waist. Aceline clutched Peter's arm instinctively. He had covered Lucy's mouth when she had gasped, "Mr. Fox." All of them wore horrified expressions. Finally it ended when Mr. Fox pointed with a limp paw in the opposite direction from the tree.

"North. They ran north." With that, the wolves ran, leaving the fox whimpering on the ground.

**--------**

A fire crackled merrily in front of them. The heat that came from the flames was enough to make the cold tolerable. The sight would been cheerful if it hadn't for the yelping fox.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Aceline asked. She knew Lucy had just asked the question, but she was still worried. Mr. Fox nodded, giving her a weak smile in the process. She smiled back.

"I thank you for your cure. But I'm afraid that's all I have time for now," he said, suddenly getting up.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honor," he said, bowing to her. "But Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." Mrs. Beaver gasped.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked. His wife added, "What's he like?"

"Like everything we've ever heard of. You're lucky to have him in the battle against the Witch."

"We're not planning on fighting any witch," Susan said. Mr. Fox's face clouded with doubt.

"But surely, King Peter," he began, "the prophecy." Simultaneously, everyone turned their heads to Peter. His forehead was creased in concentration. Finally, he looked up.

"We just want our brother back." The fox nodded at him and dashed off. Aceline turned back to Peter. The expression on his face made her reach over and pat him comfortably on the hand. He looked up at her in surpise. She gave him a smile back.

"We'll find him, Peter," she whispered in low voice so the others wouldn't hear.

The reply was a smile.


	6. I Thought There Was No Christmas

**Author's Note: I loved writing the first two parts of this chapter. I find them a bit amusing. Somewhere near the part it got boring and I slacked off a bit, so sorry if it's bad. To Mrs. St John Allerdyce: Aceline's going to be a little bit blind on the whole concept, but I won't make her so blind that you hate her. **

**Anywho, back to the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: I Thought There Was No Christmas**

Aceline woke up from the most happiest dream you can imagine. (It was a miracle that she had slept at all since she usually couldn't without Angel.) She was dreaming about how she was back in London with her father still alive and the war over. Her family was reunited once more and everyone was happy.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She saw the Pevensie sisters huddled together, their eyes closed. The beavers did the same thing. But Peter was still awake, making sure that fire still burned. She walked over towards him and sat down on the log. He looked over at her in surprise.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you?" she replied. Peter shook his head.

"It's no use arguing with a girl. You just never win," he said. Aceline grinned.

"Well, I'm glad someone finally sees the light," she joked. The boy chuckled. Then suddenly he stopped.

"What _are_ you doing up?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I woke up. And you?"

"Couldn't sleep." The look on his face told her what he was thinking.

"We'll get him back Peter," she said seriously.

"But what if we don't? What if they hurt him or kill him or-" He stopped as Aceline put her hand on his shoulder.

"Stop it. You're driving yourself mad by worrying." Peter looked like he was about to argue, but she continued, "Edmund is still alive. I know it." He nodded, still looking doubtful. Then he looked back at her.

"Aceline, what were you dreaming about? I heard you muttering..." The girl felt herself grow warm and she knew it had nothing to do with the source of heat in front of her.

"England actually. How the war was over and everyone was happy," she said, and then whispered, "And how Dad was still alive."

"What did you say?" Aceline swallowed. She was a bit touchy on the whole "my dad is dead" concept.

"My dad. He-He-He died a month ago," she faltered. She slumped on the log, looking put out. She looked up when she felt her hand being patted by Peter's. She gave a small smile.

"We should really go to sleep," Peter said to cover up the awkward moment. She nodded and they both stood up. But they stopped when they realized that neither one of them was going to watch over the fire.

"How are we going to keep warm?" he asked, looking at her. Aceline felt herself turned the darkest red as she said (or at least tried to), "Well, we could-well, you know like your sisters and the beavers. Like that." Peter blushed pink.

"Okay," he said. He looked around and chose the spot that they were standing on. "How about here?" She nodded. They sat down, this time both of them feeling awkward. They hesistantly got close to each other. She laid her head on his chest while she felt his nestled on hers. She manage to slow down her breathing so that one would guess that her heart had rushed to about ten times its normal speed. _What **would** Emilia say to this?_ She closed her eyes and buried her head in his chest. Just before going to sleep, she thought of the pleasing aroma (peppermint and ferns) Peter gave off.

**--------**

The next morning, Aceline woke up to the sound of giggling.

Her eyes opened and she was stunned to see the sisters standing over her. She was even more stunned to see how close she was with Peter.

Their legs had somehow become entwined with one another. She cursed herself for sleeping in such a spread-eagled way. What more, Peter had managed to wrap his arms around her waist. She blushed (Why was she doing that so often now?) as she imagined the sight. She gently shook him awake. He groaned and opened his eyes. He looked just as shocked as she did. They both pulled out of each other's grasp. Suddenly, the beavers appeared. They didn't say anything until the fish (which the beavers had caught) was thoroughly cooked. Mrs. Beaver looked over towards the oldest children, who were sitting on the same log.

"Did you two have fun?" she asked. Aceline nearly choked and Peter turned red while the sisters laughed. The beavers looked amused. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was determinedly staring at his plate. But she noticed that his ears were bright red. She knew she probably looked more or less the same way.

**--------**

Aceline trudged on with the siblings. Right now, it was around noon. She had wrapped her arms around herself to try to perserve what little warmth she had. As you know, when you're cold and have your arms around yourself, you're usually looking down. So this was why she crashed into Peter as he stopped.

"Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river," Mr. Beaver said.

"River?" Peter asked, wearing a disbelieving expression.

"Oh don't worry, dear," Mrs. Beaver said. "The river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." Aceline looked over Peter's shoulder. In front of them, a snow-covered plain stretched in front of them. It was so large that she could barely see the leafless trees that were on the other side. It looked like it would take them forever to reach it. Peter seemed to read her mind.

"It's so far away," he said.

"It's the _world_, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked. Susan pursed her lips at her brother.

"Smaller," she said. She walked past Peter, who wore an injured look. Aceline looked over at him and then at Lucy. They exchanged looks and walked behind Peter, who was ahead of them.

The walk proved a challenge, for some parts were pure ice and you regularly fell. Aceline felt tired as they trudged on. Mercifully, they were almost there.

"Come on, humans. While we're still young," Mr. Beaver called over his shoulder. He and his wife were a good distance ahead of them. The girl grounded to a halt, hands on her hips. _As if we could walk that quickly._

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time," Peter said behind her, "I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy hat." Aceline chuckled at the boy's comment.

"You do that and I don't think he'll be too keen on helping us," she joked. The sisters giggled while Peter gave her a grin. She smiled back and walked just a little bit ahead of them.

"Come on!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"Peter, I think that's your cue to turn him into a hat," she said, hands in her pockets.

"He is getting a little bossy," Lucy agreed. Aceline nodded. Suddenly, she heard sleigh bells ringing. She turned to the Pevensies.

"Do you hear bells?" she asked.

"Behind you!" Mrs. Beaver screamed. "It's her!" All of the children looked behind them. Sure enough, a sleigh was coming towards them.

"Come on," Peter ordered, grabbing his youngest sister's hand. Susan was already ahead of them. Aceline groaned inwardly at the thought of running. But, she didn't want to get caught, so her legs carried her a great distance. They had arrived at the trees. The beavers were gesturing towards a boulder. She pushed Susan towards it and she quickly entered it herself.

The place were they had decided to hide was a bit small. Aceline was squished behind Peter's elbow. She gently nudged him. He looked at his elbow and moved over slightly. It was more or less the same. Now, their knees and shoulders were pressed against each other. She felt uncomfortable once more, but didn't dare ask the boy to move again. She sucked in her breath as she saw the shadow of a figure on the snow.

"Maybe she's gone," Lucy said.

"I'll go look," Peter volunteered.

"No," Mr. Beaver said. "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead."

"Neither are you, Beaver," his wife said.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he said and bravely went outside. Aceline held her breath and then let out a gasp as he reappeared.

"I hope you've all been good, 'cause there's someone 'ere to see you!" he announced happily. Her eyebrows knotted together as she followed Susan out.

In front of them stood a jolly-looking man with white hair and a beard dropping down to his waist. He wore a red coat that somehow matched with the rosy tint in his cheeks. She wondered who he was until Lucy said, "Merry Christmas, sir." Aceline's jaw dropped.

"Father Christmas," she whispered in awe.

"Look," Susan said. "I've been putting up with a lot since we got here. But this..."

"We thought you were the Witch," Peter said loudly. Father Christmas chuckled.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry about that. But in my defense, I've been driving one of these longer than the Witch."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan said.

"No," he agreed. "For a long time, there weren't any. But the hope that you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken her power. But, on a lighter note, I dare say you could use these." As he spoke, he took a large red bag out of his sleigh. Lucy immediately dashed forward.

"Presents!" she exclaimed. Father Christmas chuckled at her enthusiam and produced a dagger and a small bottle. He showed her the bottle first.

"The juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it," he said, handing her the dagger.

"Thank you, sir," she said. "But I think I can be brave enough."

"I'm sure you can. Battles are nasty affairs." He then picked out a horn, a bow and a quiver of arrows from his bag. "Susan, trust in this bow and arrow and you will not easily miss."

"What happened to 'battles are nasty affairs'?" she asked, taking her gift. Father Christmas laughed.

"And though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, take this and blow it. Help will come, wherever you are." Susan smiled at him.

"Thanks." He nodded and took out a sword and shield.

"Peter, the time to use these may be near at hand." Peter took it out of its sheath, the metal being reflected nicely on his face by the sunlight. Father Christmas looked amused as the boy said. Then he turned to Aceline.

"Aceline, this is for you." Out of nowhere, he produced a sword that was shorter than Peter's but longer than Lucy's dagger. It had the slightest curve to it. She took it with a trembling hand. It had intricate carvings on the blades. She saw that it had runes etched on it. But she couldn't make out what it said.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "Thank you, sir." He nodded.

"These are not toys. Use them well and nicely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone for a century," he said, hauling the bag into his sleigh. "Long live Aslan. And Merry Christmas!" With a jolly wave, he got into his sleigh and was off.

"Merry Christmas! See you next year!" the Pevensies said. Aceline looked down at her gift. Then she looked back up.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered.

"He said winter was almost over," Peter quoted. Then his eyes grew wide. "You know what that means." No one answered him. "No more ice." Finally, Aceline understood.

"The river, our shortcut-it's melting!"

And with that being said, they were off.


	7. A Discovery

**Author's Note: Well, here's Chapter Seven! I'd liked to thank my reviewers, because without them, I wouldn't have the heart to keep updating. I particularly liked writing this chapter. (You'll see why.)To Smiles4Ever: I've decided to take your suggestion, but just tweak it a bit. Why not make him happy? Or angry? Or jealous? Or depressed? You don't know what's coming.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: A Discovery**

Aceline felt like her legs would give out from under her because of the work she was making them do. She had ran across the plain and now she was running towards the river. Suddenly, she grounded to a halt.

In front of her was the melting river. The waterfall was frozen solid while in other parts, it had melted completely. The only part that remained intact was the waterfall and the twenty feet of ice surrounding it.

"We have to cross. Now," Peter said.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not that fast, dear," Mr. Beaver answered.

"Come on!" Peter ordered as he grabbed his youngest sister.

"Would you just think about this for a minute?" Susan asked.

"We don't have a minute," her brother told her angrily.

"I was just trying to be realistic," she answered.

"No, you're trying to be smart. As usual." Aceline grabbed the now hurt Susan and pushed her forward. They climbed down the edge of the cliff. Once down on the river, she realized just how dangerous this was going to be. Some parts of the frozen ice were breaking away. She saw Peter cautiously step on the ice and jump back when the ice sunk down slightly with the added weight.

"Maybe I should go first?" Mr. Beaver suggested.

"Maybe you should," Peter agreed. The beaver walked carefully, slapping some parts of it with his tail.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" his wife asked.

"Well, you never know which meal's going to be your last," he argued. Aceline stepped forward, Peter and Lucy behind her.

"If Mum knew what we were doing," Susan started. _Would she just shut up?_

"Mum's not here," Peter said. Aceline looked back to see Peter looking at Susan and Lucy looking up. She followed the blonde girl's gaze and saw the last thing she wanted to see: the wolves.

"Oh no!" the younger girl shouted. Aceline turned back around and saw a wolf leap in front of her. She let out a shriek of horror. The wolf gave her a malicious grin.

"Shame I have to kill you. You're actually rather pretty," it said. The girl wrinkled her nose in disgust at the creature's comment. Mr. Beaver appeared in front of her, growling menacingly. The wolf leaped on him, its jaw to his neck.

"Mr. Beaver," she shouted. She saw a flash of silver beside her. She looked around and saw that Peter had drawn his sword. The largest wolf chuckled.

"Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt," he said.

"Don't listen to him, Peter! Run him through!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

"Oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go," the wolf said. Aceline looked at Peter and observed that he looked unsure of what to do.

"Peter, just because a man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero!" Susan said. "Just drop it!" The wolf chuckled again.

"Smart girl," he said.

"Don't listen to him, Peter! Narnia needs you! Get him while you still have the chance!" The boy still looked indecisive. Instead, he looked over at her.

"Ah, I should have guessed as much," the wolf's harsh voice said. "You're doing this for the pretty Daughter of Eve." Aceline growled.

"He's doing this for his family!" she shouted at him. She turned back to Peter. "Do what you think is right."

"The only thing he's going to do," Maugrim (as she now remembered) began, "is scr-"

"Peter!" Lucy screamed. They all looked at the waterfall, which was breaking rapidly.

"Hang on to me," he yelled. With one swift motion, he had driven his sword into the ice. Aceline made a mad grab for him, but grabbed Lucy instead. Suddenly, a large wave washed over her and she lost her grip. She sunk below the surface, everything appearing blue. She looked up and saw the beavers guiding a piece of ice towards the shore. She swam up, the icy water making her feel as if she was being pierced by knives. She gasped as her head broke through. The first thing that she was Lucy walking towards her siblings. No one seemed to notice that she wasn't there.

"Your brother's got you well looked after," she heard Mr. Beaver say.

"Where's Aceline?" Lucy asked. The black-haired girl pulled herself onto the ground.

"Over here," she called, getting up. She walked towards them on trembling legs.

"You alright, dear?" Mrs. Beaver asked. She nodded, though she wasn't completely sure. The sisters and the beavers went ahead of them. Peter touched her on the shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. That was a good idea of driving your sword into the ice," she told him. "The wolves probably were drowned because of your quick thinking." Peter snorted.

"It was more like sheer dumb luck," he said. Aceline laughed. Out of nowhere, Maugrim's words rang in her head. _You're doing this for the pretty Daughter of Eve._ She glanced at the boy out of the corner of her eye. He couldn't like her, could he? She turned red at the idea. She had never fancied or been fancied by anyone before. _No_, she told herself, _Maugrim was just saying that to spite me. I have to focus more on defeating the Witch._

_But what if he wasn't?_

**--------**

"We should be at Aslan's camp by tomorrow. Right now, you need some rest," Mrs. Beaver said. Aceline nodded, getting up and lying as far away from Peter as possible. The boy didn't seem to notice.

"Goodnight, everyone," he said cheerfully. The black-haired girl grinned. _If he did fancy me, he would have moved closer to me._ She was rather pleased of finding out that he didn't like her. (She was a novice when it came to romance.) But then her sister's words rang in her head. _I think that's just his way of dealing with it._ She let out a groan.

Maugrim's words had turned everything upside down.


	8. A Discussion with Aslan

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of your reviews. I don't like the beginning of this chapter because I felt I sort of rushed it. Things get better during the middle. To A Little Bit of Everything: -mischievious smile- Guess I'm figured out.**

_Quote from Chapter: "Not that one. I speak of yours."

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight: A Discussion with Aslan**

The next morning, Aceline found it extremely warm. She touched her forehead and found it sticky with sweat. Groaning in disgust, she got up and took off her coat. Then she realized that she was still wearing her sweater. She sighed in frustration and hurriedly took it off.

"When did it get so hot?" Lucy asked. The blonde girl had thrown her coat off in a rush. They gave each other grimaces.

"The snow's nearly melted all away," Peter's voice said. Aceline nodded in his direction. She didn't meet his eyes as she laid her coat on a tree branch. (She had made a vow not to do that too often.)

"Something wrong, Aceline?" Susan asked. She shook her head. She placed her sweater on top of her coat and started forward. The beavers appeared out of nowhere.

"Should we get a move on then?" Mrs. Beaver asked. Aceline nodded, glad of the distraction. She started first, Lucy behind her.

"Aceline?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong? You seem distracted..."

"I'm fine, Lu. Just a little bit tired." It was a bit more difficult to lie to the younger girl than Susan. Maybe it was because the blonde looked so innocent. Aceline was rather quiet the rest of the way there. She walked in between the sisters, her eyes focused on the ground. Suddenly sunlight came into view. The black-haired girl shielded her eyes with her hand. _When did it get so sunny?_ She looked over to Lucy, who was waving at someone made out of leaves. She stared, dumbstruck. Then she remembered something Mr. Beaver had said: _Even some of the trees are on her side. _She shrugged and followed the rest.

As she walked on, she saw a camp a short distance away. Tents that looked like they were made of gold and red silk extended as far as she could see. Her violet eyes tried to take in everything all at once--a task that proved nearly impossible. A man, the shortest and fattest she had ever seen, looked closely at her. He had hair as red as the tent behind him. She gave him a small smile and was surprised when it was returned.

"Why are they staring at us?" Susan questioned. Lucy looked shrewdly at her friend before turning to her sister.

"Maybe they think _you_ look funny," she said with a grin. Aceline giggled at the witty response.

"Good one, Lu," she commented, receiving a glare from Susan and a chuckle from Peter. In front of them Mr. Beaver was saying to his wife, "Stop your fussing. You look lovely." She smiled at the embarrassed, yet not displeased, expression on Mrs. Beaver's face. She glanced over her shoulder and was shocked to see that some of the creatures were following them. She shared a quizzical look with the boy, but then, remembering her vow, she looked away. Instead, she focused her eyes forward. The largest tent she had ever seen--it looked fifteen by fifteen feet--was perched in front of them. The flap fluttered with the lightest breeze.

"We have come to see Aslan," Peter's voice rang out, his sword raised up. She saw him addressing what looked like half-man, half-horse. A Centaur, as she now recalled. The sound of cluttering armor sounded behind them. She looked behind and saw all of the soldiers kneeling on one knee, their heads bowed towards the tent. The Centaurs offered their left arms in respect. Turning forward, she was momentarily stunned.

For in front of her stood a _lion._

Yet, he didn't look like he was about to attack her. He had such a wise and noble face that she felt as if everything would be alright. He had tawny fur, his tail slightly golden and a little bit bushy. But what caught her attention was his mane--a mane so golden and soft-looking that it made everything seem dull. She kneeled, her face focused towards the ground. She had unsheathed her sword and had its point slightly implanted on the floor. Peter had done likewise.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam," said a deep voice. It took a moment before she figured out that it was the lion who had spoken. "Welcome, Susan, Lucy and Aceline, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fifth?" Aceline looked up at him, biting her lip. She stood and returned her sword to its sheath.

"That's why we're here, sir," Peter said.

"We had a bit of trouble along the way," Susan replied.

"He was captured by the White Witch," the boy stated. A murmur went through the crowd behind them.

"Captured?" Aslan asked. "How could this happen?"

"He-He betrayed them, Your Majesty," Mr. Beaver said hesistantly. Gasps surrounded them.

"Then he has betrayed us all," a voice said angrily. She looked over towards the Centaur, for it was he who had spoken. She gave him a quick glare. _He's only ten! I don't think he even knew what he was doing!_

"Peace, Oreius," Aslan said, in what sounded a bit like a growl. Everything became silent.

"It's my fault really," Peter said. "I was too hard on him." Susan put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She looked back at the lion.

"We all were," she said.

"Sir, he's our brother," Lucy answered.

"I know, dear one. But that makes the betrayal all the worst," was the reply. "I need you to understand--the future of Narnia rests on your courage. This may be harder than you think." Aceline looked down at her feet, waiting for the information to sink in. _The future of Narnia? On our courage?_ She looked back at Aslan, but he had retreated back to his tent.

"Come with me, Daughter of Eve," said a showery voice. She saw what looked like the same thing Lucy had been waving at moments ago. But instead of being made out of green leaves, light purple petals floated in front of her.

"Alright," she answered, slightly nervous. As they walked--or rather, she walked, for the figure had broken apart and merely fluttered in the breeze--Aceline addressed her.

"What's your name?" she asked. The petals joined together to form a young girl.

"My name is Hollyrein," she answered and broke apart once more. Hollyrein's petals led her to a tent not far from Aslan's. She walked inside and found it cool and refreshing. On one side was a small table with towels and two or three dresses lying on it. On the other side lay a comfortable-looking bed with a red blanket folded neatly on top of it.

"I'll leave you to change, Daughter of Eve," Hollyrein said.

"Could you call me Aceline?"

"As you wish." The petals floated out of the tent, the flap moving slightly.

**-------**

About an hour later, Aceline was debating on what to put on. She had bathe in a nearby creek and had dried herself off with one of sheepskin towels. She was a bit reluctant to put on the dresses. They were the kind that almost fell to the ground. After seeing the choices she had--blue, gold and red--she felt that she was much too plain to put on such things. The blue had lovely golden stitching that traced the border on the neckline, waist and hem. The red had the pattern of the lion artistically sewn from the waist to the left side. The gold had no stitching on it, but the mere color looked stunning. She decided that the gold was the plainest. She fastened the belt that held her sword around her waist. She quickly brushed her hair and pulled it into a simple ponytail. Then, she stepped outside.

"You look nice," Susan's voice said. The two sisters came into view. They wore dresses that had the a leaf pattern at the neckline. The only difference was that Lucy wore blue while the other wore green.

"So do you," she smiled. Peter suddenly appeared. He wore a brown tunic with a green shirt. A pair of tan breeches and dark brown boots covered his legs. Like Aceline, his sword hung from his waist.

"I feel strange in these clothes," he said, looking down at his tunic. The oldest girl smiled.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it if you are to become king," she said. The boy looked at her, but she had already turned away. Instead, she was looking at the dwarf she had seen earlier. He was running towards them.

"Daughter of Eve!" he puffed, looking at Aceline. "Aslan would like a word with you." Her insides jolted and she felt that she was about to throw up. _What does he want with me?_ She didn't speak her thoughts as she followed the dwarf.

"What's your name?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence. The dwarf turned to her in surprise.

"Reulel," he answered. "And yours?"

"Aceline." He nodded.

"Reulel?" she asked. The dwarf stopped and looked at her. "Do you know what Aslan wants?"

"No," was the response. "He just said it was important." She nodded, her stomach performing another backflip as she gazed upon the Lion himself. She bowed to him, not sure of what she was going to say. She didn't dare look him in the eye.

"Aceline," rumbled the deep voice. She looked up at the amber eyes. "Come, follow me." There was something about his voice that made her obey without question. It wasn't commanding; it was more like enticing. Like he was _begging_ for her to come. He led her to a cliff that jutted out to the sea. From where she was standing, she could see white castle on a faraway cliff.

"What did you want to speak with me about?" she asked.

"About the prophecy," he stated.

"Alright. How are we going to stop the Witch's reign?" Aslan shook his head.

"Not that one. I speak of yours." The girl's jaw dropped.

"Mine?"

"There was one destined for you, dear heart," the magnificent creature said. Then he recited the following:

_She who received her looks from a male  
She who fought both tooth and nail  
She shall free the lonely isles  
And shall be gone for a long while_

Aceline smacked herself in the forehead. _She who received her looks from a male..._Well, everyone back home said that she had looked very much like her father. Same black hair, same purple eyes--the only thing that she had inherited from her mother was her personality. She gazed at him, hoping that he had made some sort of mistake. But as her eyes connected with his, she knew that whether she liked it or not, it was her destiny.

"What do I have to do?" she asked. The Lion smiled at her.

"The Lone Islands are part of Narnia's territory. They lie to the south-Felimath, Doorn and Avra. At the beginning of her reign, the Witch sent her followers to take captivity of the islands. Your mission is to free them." She nodded.

"When am I to leave?"

"When you have a dream of me."

"And my return?"

"Also, when you have a dream of me." She nodded, unsure if she felt like passing out or not. She turned to leave but Aslan seemed to know what was going on in her mind.

"I understand that you feel this a burden. Especially with this new feeling. Am I correct?" he asked. She nodded, stunned. How could he have known that at the moment, she had been thinking if she should tell Peter?

"Aslan?"

"Yes, dear one?"

"Could you-" She stopped, clearing her throat and turning red. "Could you tell me if Peter likes me or not?" The Lion gave her a sad look.

"I'm afraid I can not. I have no right to interfere in matters of the heart. But just one question: how do you feel about him?"

"Well," she began, "I love him like a brother. I'm not sure if I feel anything more for him." He nodded in satisfaction.

"You may go. Call Peter to me." Aceline nodded and promptly left. The weight of this new prophecy rested on her mind. She saw Peter talking to his sisters.

"We'll be by the creek," Susan said, dragging her sister away. The boy looked at the approaching girl.

"Aslan wants to speak with you," she mumbled. He nodded and left. She stared at his receding back.

_Pray, don't like me. I don't want to break your heart._

* * *

**Like my little twist? Review and tell me what you think.**


	9. What's Wrong with You?

**Author's Note: I loved writing this chapter. I found it quite instructive. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. It took a while writing it because the first time I had typed it, I didn't like the flow of it so I had to erase nearly almost all of it, which nearly killed me. So here's the more improved version.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: What's Wrong with You?**

Aceline sat on the grass just outside her tent, her knees against her chest. She was thinking about what Aslan had just said to her. She laid her chin on the crook between her knees. She sighed at was still in store for her. The girl was still deep in her thoughts when she heard a sound vibrate though the air. It sounded as clear as crystal and as smooth as water. It was short and sweet and repeated itself three times.

But most importantly, it sounded _urgent._

"Susan!" she shouted. She was running to where the horn had been blown. But yards in front of her was Peter. She had somehow joined Aslan and a group of soldiers.

"Get back!" Peter yelled, drawing his sword swiftly. Aceline was finally able to take in the scene. Susan and Lucy were up in a tree, two wolves snapping at them from below. Her stomach dropped as she realized that the older Pevensie girl looked like she was about to faint. One of the wolves turned and snarled at him.

"Come on! We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you," Maugrim's voice growled.

"Peter, look out!" Susan shouted. The other wolf--the same one who had attacked Mr. Beaver--had tried to get him from behind. He snarled as he realized he was caught. Suddenly, Aslan roared, holding the wolf down with his paw.

"No," he said. "Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." Aceline still didn't put away her sword. She held it firmly in her hand, just in case if any other wolves showed up.

"You may think you're a King," Maugrim said. "But you're going to die like a dog!" With a growl, he leaped on Peter.

"No!" she yelled, drawing the soldiers' eyes upon herself.

"Peter!" the sisters screamed. Both girls dropped onto their feet and rushed over to their fallen brother. With a grunt or two, they pushed the wolf off of him. The boy sat up, looking from the dead Maugrim to his sisters. A minute later, they all had their arms wrapped around each other. For a moment, Aceline wanted to strangle him for making her worry. She stared onto the scene. Suddenly, the wolf, who she thought was dead, managed to get out of Aslan's grip. It ran off in the opposite direction of the camp.

"After him," the Lion ordered. "He'll lead you to Edmund." The soldiers ran after the wolf at Aslan's command. The girl gazed over at Him, not sure if she could follow or not. He looked over at her and nodded. She smiled and ran in the direction of the soldiers. She passed the siblings, who looked rather surprised to see her running after the wolf.

"Aceline-" Peter began.

"I'll be alright, don't worry," she interrupted. Catching up to the soldiers wasn't particularly difficult. What _was_ the difficult was not flying out because of the stares that they were giving her. One Centaur--she remembered that Aslan had called him Oreius--was staring at her intensely.

"Daughter of Eve," he began, "why are you here?"

"Aslan said I could come." Oreius nodded in acceptance.

Suddenly, the troops halted.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"We have arrived," the Centaur replied in a voice of equal volume. He hadn't been looking at her. Instead, he was staring straight ahead. She looked and felt her stomach drop.

The Witch's camp was positively dreary.

"Soldiers." Aceline looked back at Oreius as he spoke. "This is the moment where you shall prove yourselves. If we die, we die with Aslan as our good lord." The troops nodded, every one of them looking determined. The Centaur's words had left an impact on her. _Aslan is my good lord. _She took a deep breath, her sword held in hand. The next moment, she found herself running into the camp. The Witch's army looked more surprised than anyone she had ever seen in her life. Everything soon became a blur to her. A cracked voice broke the air.

"It is time you die, little prince," it said. She whirled around, her violet eyes searching for the speaker. She found a dwarf with black hair and a beard to match standing in front of a boy, who was struggling against the bonds that tied him to a tree

Edmund.

Out of nowhere, Oreius appeared, pointing a rather large sword at the dwarf. She took advantage of this distraction to run over to Edmund. With a slash of her sword, she cut through the ropes. Then, she helped him up. The boy was staring at her as if he had never seen her before. She gave him a small smile.

"Are you alright, Son of Adam?" a cheetah asked. He nodded fearfully, looking over at Aceline, who noticed that he was giving her a look that yelled for protection. She gently squeezed his hand before turning to Oreius. Her eyes focused on the spot where the tip of his sword was on the crook of the dwarf's neck. She noticed that Edmund was giving him a look of utmost loathing.

"What shall we do with him, General?" the same cheetah inquired. Oreius looked undecided for a moment. An idea formed in the English girl's mind. Her eyes darted between Edmund and the dwarf.

"Shall we tie him to a tree, Ed?" she asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. The boy looked at her in shock for a second before his face broke out in a grin.

"Let's." Aceline grabbed the dwarf and hauled him over to the tree. Edmund held the remains of the rope that had held him to the tree. Pressing the dwarf against the bark, they soon had him tied down. It was he who had the idea of gagging him. With a last twist, his hands strengthened the knot. He grinned tiredly at her. Suddenly, his knees shook. Aceline's hands caught him before he fell.

"Are you alright?" she asked, a concerned frown appearing on her face. He looked at her.

"A little tired," he answered, a flush appearing on his pallor. She nodded. She laced her arm under his shoulders.

And they walked (or at least tried to) all the way to the camp like that.

**--------**

A yawn escaped her lips as she walked into her tent. She was perfectly tired. Her eyes looked at the overhead canvas before slowly sliding shut.

It seemed that only a second later, someone was shaking her awake. Her hand slapped the person away. But the figure still continued to shake her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt alright. She managed to focus on the person in front of her.

It was Peter.

And he looked annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him, rubbing her eyes. "Couldn't you see I was trying to sleep?" The boy ignored her.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_! You could have gotten yourself killed by following the soldiers. Irritation erupted inside her.

"Hark who's talking. You could have gotten _yourself_ killed by Maugrim." Peter looked livid.

"Well, maybe you hadn't noticed," his voice dripping with sarcasm, "that I was trying to save my sisters."

"I commend you for that." Her voice was equallly dosed with sarcasm. She stood up and faced him, hands on her hips. "But you shouldn't you be thanking me? After all, I _did_ help save your brother."

"I can save my own brother, thanks," he said stiffly.

"Why didn't you then?" Her question was sharply put.

"I couldn't have followed you because Aslan knighted me." A smug expression--one that she would have loved to knock off his face--appeared as he watched her boil in anger. _He knighted that-that-that prat? All he did was slay a wolf! What's so difficult about that?_ Irritation was soon replaced by jealousy.

"Just because you killed a wolf? Ha! Anyone could do that," she said, taking pleasure in the fury that was displayed on Peter's face.

"I'd loved to see you try," he told her. "Maybe you'd even get hurt. That would surely shut you up." Out of nowhere, her hand connected with his face as she smacked him. He glared at her as he touched his red cheek.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me!" he yelled. An uncharacteristic sneer appeared on her face.

"And what are you going to do about it, _Pevensie_?" The last word came with something of a challenge. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrists and nearly pushed into the table.

"I'll make you regret ever saying those words, _Hethers_," he snarled. With that, he dropped her wrists and walked out of the tent. Aceline let out a yell of frustration and sank down on her bed. She was contemplating how much she hated Peter. She remembered his words: _I'll make you regret ever saying those words, Hethers._

"I'd loved to see him try," she muttered.

After that, she found it quite difficult to go back to sleep.

* * *

**You probably hate me, don't you? Oh, and the instructive part? NEVER get Peter or Aceline angry! They will hurt you.**


	10. A New Friend

**Author's Note:** This chapter was good (for me) to write because I used my imagination in some parts of it. Plus, I wanted Aceline and Peter to get ever so slightly angry with each other. (Don't worry, they'll make up sooner or later.) Anyway, my dear readers, here's chapter ten.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: A New Friend**

"Stupid Peter, making me lose my sleep," Aceline mumbled, her ebony hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had probably only have gotten two hours asleep. She would have dozed on, but her grumbling stomach had woken her up. She walked past a company of dwarfs who were busily making swords and armor. One of them looked familiar...

"Hello, Reulel," she said with a small smile. The dwarf looked up at her.

"Hello," he replied, his tone cheerful. There was something like a sly twinkle in his eye. "Heard you went on a bit of a trip last night. Freed the Son of Adam?" The girl couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, we freed Edmund. I probably would have gotten killed if it hadn't been for my sword," she told him, casting an appreciative look at her belt. Reulel followed her gaze. She was surprised to see his eyes go wide.

"May I see that?" he asked. She nodded, eyeing him questioningly. She unsheated the sword and handed it to him. The dwarf examined it, turning it this way and that so that the blade reflected the light.

"I'll be blown..." he said in a hushed voice.

"What is it?" she asked anxiously.

"I made this," he said, his tone awestruck. Aceline's eyes grew wide with shock as she examined the maker of her weapon.

"Really?" Reulel nodded.

"A dwarf never forgets what he makes. Never," he told her. She showed her acceptance with a nod.

"Wow. And here was I thinking that it had been made by Father Christmas," she said. The dwarf gave her an amused smile while handing back her sword.

"Have you learned how to use it?" he asked.

"No, not really."

"Well then, we're just going to have to teach you."

"Can we start now?" Her question was eager. She really wanted to learn how to use her sword properly. Unfortunately, her stomach had chosen that moment to let out a growl. Reulel looked from her stomach to Aceline, his bushy eyebrows raised.

"I think we should get some breakfast for you first." She followed the dwarf, who greeted most of his companions on the way. By now, she was clutching her stomach. Just when she thought that she would pass out, they arrived at a small table. Around it were five comfortable-looking cushions. On it was the one thing that she wanted: food. She raced over to it, sat down on a purple cushion and bit into a piece of toast.

"Time you woke up," a voice said cheerfully. She turned and saw the sisters walking towards her. Behind them, Edmund was trooping along. He had changed from his shorts and sweater into a tan, button-down tunic and dark brown breeches. He also wore a white shirt and brown boots.

"Morning," she said. Susan sat across from her on the blue cushion. Lucy and Edmund sat next to each other on red and green cushions. This arrangement left a seat between Susan and herself, which left Edmund next to her. She guessed that the boy must have been starved by the Witch, for he finished his first piece of toast in eight seconds flat. As he finished his second piece, Aceline spoke.

"Edmund, don't eat so quickly. You'll cough it back up again," she advised him.

"Yes, the toast isn't going to get up and walk away," Lucy joked. The girls laughed and even the boy grinned. The blonde girl stopped as she looked at someone coming towards them.

"Hello, Peter," she said with a smile. Aceline felt her body stiffen. Sure enough, the boy was coming towards. He ignored the only remaining cushion and instead grabbed the pitcher of juice and poured himself a glass. Then, he walked over to a boulder and leaned against, sipping his juice with a grave expression. An uncomfortable silence then followed. Susan glanced between her friend and her brother.

"Are you two fighting?" she asked. She gave off the air of someone who wanted to confirm someone.

"No," they lied in unison. Aceline resisted the temptation of glaring at him. But she couldn't help it that her eyes flashed.

"Well, that's not important right now," Peter added. "What _is_ important is that we're leaving." She whirled around to look at him.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"It's too dangerous here. All of you've almost been killed."

"Tough because I'm staying," Aceline said stubbornly. The boy glared at her and made a noise of protest. She got up and marched over to him.

"Look," she hissed at him. "You can't tell me what to do, Peter. It's my decision if I want to stay or not." Peter looked at her, but she walked off before he could reply.

Aceline didn't really know where she was going. Her feet led her away from the countless tents. She stopped as she realized where she was. She had somehow walked to where Peter had fought Maugrim. She walked over to a tree and sat under its shade. She closed her eyes and laid her head back.

"Aceline?" Her eyes snapped back open. She saw the last person she expected to see walking towards: Edmund. The boy plopped down beside her and turned to her.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Hi," he responded in the same tone. He cleared his throat and said, "Peter's letting us stay." She looked at him in amazement.

"Who convinced him? Lucy?" she asked.

"Actually, it was me," he said.

"Your a born sweet-talker, Edmund," she replied reverently. The boy snorted.

"No, I'm not. That's Lucy. And Susan, come to think of it. But when I speak, people tend to do the exact opposite of what I say," he said. Aceline laughed. Edmund grinned but then he stopped.

"Care to tell me why you're fighting with Peter?" he asked. She considered him for a moment. Then she told him all about it.

"Well, he started ragging on me about how I could have gotten myself killed by saving you. So I started telling him how the same thing could have happened when he fought Maugrim. He started getting all conceited and told me how he had gotten knighted. Then he said that he wished I had fought with Maugrim instead so I could shut up for good. I smacked him and he told that if I ever touched him again, I would regret it." Her speech had been said in one quick breath, so she was left taking in deep breaths at the end.

"That doesn't sound like Peter..." Edmund mumbled.

"Yes, but I swear he was like that," she said earnestly. He nodded, a puzzled frown on his face. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I don't think I shall ever be friends with him."

"Well, you have me as a friend if that's any comfort." Aceline turned to him in surprise, a smile on her face.

"That is a comfort. Thank you, Edmund," she said. She hugged him, feeling his body tense and then relax under her arms.

"Aceline! Son of Adam!" yelled a voice. They both broke apart and saw Reulel running towards them. He stopped short, thinking he walked on something private. Once more, the girl felt her friend stiffen at the sight of Reulel. She remembered the dwarf who had almost killed him.

"He's one of the good guys," she whispered to him.

"Aceline, I've found someone who can teach you to fight," the dwarf said. "And you even know him."

"General Oreius." The girl grinned.

"Would you like to learn, Son of Adam?" he continued, addressing Edmund. He nodded.

"Very well, follow me." The two children got up and followed Reulel.

* * *

I know what you're thinking: _Isn't this Peter/OC? Why the heck did she put that in?_ Well, to answer your question, I'd just liked to say that it fits in with the plot. I realize that this chapter is a bit short, so I promise you a longer one to make up for the last two short ones. 


	11. The Witch's Request and Aslan's Answer

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter eleven! I must say, this story has come quite far. I enjoyed writing this chapter quite a bit. I changed the scene a little when Mr. Beaver delivers the news of the Witch's arrival. I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Witch's Request and Aslan's Answer**

"That's a beautiful sword, Ed," Aceline said. She was staring at the sword that the boy was carrying on his belt. They had gone with Reulel to get a sword for him. During that time, he had asked her to call him "Ed." She had agreed with the condition that he call her "Ace."

"Thanks," he said. "Do you think I'll be able to learn?" His question sounded a bit anxious. She smiled encouragingly at him.

"Of course. And it'll come in handy when we fight the Witch." He nodded in agreement. A silence rang between them. Reulel had left them some time long ago. He had told them exactly where to find Oreius. The two found him outside of his tent. What they didn't expect was Peter talking to him. Peter stared at them as they approached. His stare was neither angry nor indifferent. It was one of calm. She was unnerved by his expression.

"Hello, Aceline. Hello, Son of Adam," Oreius greeted.

"Edmund," the dark-haired boy corrected. The Centaur nodded.

"Well, it seems as if I am going to teach the three of you how to swordfight," he said. _The three of us?_ Realization dawned on her. Her purple eyes strayed over to Peter. She longed to ask him why someone who was knighted had to learn how to swordfight. But she held her tongue and instead turned to Oreius.

"Your Majesties, milady, you only need to learn the basics," he was saying. His tone sounded buisnesslike. "Edmund, have you ever used a sword before?" He shook his head, looking sheepish.

"Well, that's nothing to be ashamed about, Your Majesty," the Centaur said kindly to the younger boy. He nodded, looking a little relieved.

"Now, this is your first position," he said. He stood with his sword out, his horse legs slightly pulled away from each other, one of his front ones standing a bit behind him. His arms were bent, his left one bent in a way that reminded her of holding a shield. The children tried to copy the children. It took the brothers three tries to get it right. But the girl simply couldn't get it. She was a bit embarrassed since the stance was so simple.

"King Peter, if you could help her," Oreius said. The boy nodded and walked over to her. She thought for a second that he was going to whisper a criticism about how she hadn't been able to get it. But he surprised her by just saying, "It's like this" and lightly pulling her legs apart. He also grabbed her arms and put them in the right positions. Aceline felt her heart quicken ever so slightly at his touch.

"Thanks," she whispered. He nodded and walked away.

"Alright, second position," Oreius said.

**--------**

"That was fun," Aceline said. She sheathed her sword and looked over at the brothers.

"Very interesting," Edmund agreed while his older brother nodded. The three had just been taught how to swordfight while riding a horse. She had found it quite enjoyable to ride on her coal black horse, Midnight, in the lush, green grass. But what she had found really amusing was that Edmund had somehow insulted his horse, Phillip, by calling him, "Horsey." They hadn't even known Phillip was a Talking Horse. She had been glad that Midnight had introduced himself to her.

"Didn't I tell you you would be able to learn, Ed?" she asked, turning to the younger boy. He grinned at her. His smile suddenly disappeared as he glanced over his brother's shoulder.

"What's wrong with Mr. Beaver?" he asked. Aceline and Peter turned and indeed saw the Beaver coming towards them. He looked a bit distressed.

"Peter! Edmund! Aceline!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" she asked, surprised to hear despair in his voice.

"Aslan has agreed to a meeting with the White Witch! She's on her way here," he said. Her shoulders sagged down. Beside her, she felt Edmund stiffen. His brother looked nothing short of worried.

The girl's heart started to pound against her chest as she ran with the boys and Mr. Beaver back to camp. They halted abruptly next to Susan and Lucy, who were looking at the four Cyclops that carried a litter. Aceline's face paled as she looked at Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands.

There wasn't a bit of color in the Witch's face, except for her blood red lips. Midnight black curls fell down to her elbows. On her head sat a crown of melting icicles. She wore a dress of a platinum white material. To Aceline, it looked simply like she had taken a waterfall and had made a dress out of it.

The Cyclops lowered the litter in front of Aslan, who stood with a calm face, though his tail twitched occasionally. The Witch stood up, her dress shooting out. She walked towards the Lion, her dark eyes glancing at Edmund momentarily. The boy was trembling slightly. Aceline placed a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. Jadis stood in front of Aslan, her face betraying no sign of emotion.

"You harbor traitors now, Aslan?" she asked, an eyebrow quirked slightly.

"His offense was not against you," was the calm reply.

"Do you not remember the laws upon which Narnia was established on?"

"Do NOT cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch," he growled. Everyone jumped slightly at hearing his angry words. "I was there when it was written." Jadis casted him an amused look.

"Then you'll know that every traitor belongs to me. The blood in his veins is my property."

"Try and take him then." She looked around and saw Peter pointing his sword at the Witch. There was a bold expression on his face. Jadis raised her eyebrows at him.

"Do you actually think," she said, "that mere force shall deny me my right, _little King_?" These last two words were said in a mocking tone. The boy flushed and sheathed his sword. The Witch smirked at him and turned back to the Lion.

"You dare not refuse me," she said.

"Enough of this," Aslan said. "We shall speak alone." He turned away from her and walked into His tent. She followed him, giving Edmund a cold sneer as she passed him.

"And now we wait," Aceline said, sitting on the grass.

"And now we wait," Susan agreed. The soldiers and the children all sat down on the grass, discussing the scene they had just observed. Some of the troops took to pointing at Edmund, who was pulling strands of grass. Peter was tapping a finger against his knee while the two sisters tried to make small, grass crowns with trembling hands. Aceline had her left palm under her chin as she stared at Edmund pulling up grass.

"It's going to be alright, Ed," she told him quietly. The boy nodded, looking a little green. She patted him comfortingly on the knee.

It seemed like hours (but it was only thirty minutes) before the Witch finally stepped out. She looked at Edmund with narrowed eyes as she made her way to her litter. Aslan stepped out seconds later. He looked carefully at all His soldiers.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam," He announced. There came a loud cheering from everyone in the camp. Aceline hugged Edmund as she whispered, "Didn't I tell you it'd be alright?" He grinned at her.

"How will I know you will keep your promise?" the Witch asked loudly. The Lion roared like one of the normal lions at the zoo. But His was thrice as loud. The volume of it sent Jadis to her seat, gripping the sides with an apprehensive expression. Everyone roared with laughter. Suddenly, the children were surrounded by troops offering their congratulations. Aceline was giggling for some strange reason. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around. Still giggling, she hugged the person back. Then she realized who the person was.

Peter.

She promptly let go of him and turned to hug Lucy, who didn't seem to mind at all. She still didn't feel comfortable around Peter. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. His expression was one of mixed hurt and anger. Her heart sank. She grabbed his arm as he turned away. He turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Peter, I-" Aceline started but she was interrupted by Reulel.

"Aceline, Aslan wishes to speak with you!" She looked over at Peter, who stared back.

"Peter-"

"Aceline!" The girl stamped her foot and turned to the boy one last time.

"Peter, I'm s-"

"Daughter of Eve," rumbled the Lion's voice. She looked over at Him before bowing her head and walking over to him. She gave Peter an apologetic look as she passed.

But all her request received was a blank expression.

* * *

I bet my computer that you hate me for writing that last part. Why didn't I just make her apology straight out? You'll find out sooner or later. Oh, and do you guys have any suggestions for after the coronation? I'm having a bit of a writer's block for anything beyond that.

-B.M.W.S.


	12. Interrupted Apologies

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter is a bit short. And yes, I know the title gives the chapter away, but I promise you, the next chapter will be worth it. To The Lady Pirate and Jackie: Thanks for the advice. But after the coronation, nearly everything will be mine. (People are prone to give suggestions.)

_Quote from Chapter: "I'm sorry, Peter."_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Interrupted Apologies**

"You wanted to see me, Aslan?" she asked, bowing to him as she entered the tent. The Lion nodded.

"I have known that you and Peter have been fighting." The girl blushed suddenly.

"You-You have?"

"I have. It is time that you apologize to one another," he said. Aceline looked into his amber eyes. They were sorrowful, as if _he_ were the one that she was fighting with. She bit her lip and looked down.

"I know, sir. It's just that--"

"Just what, Dear Heart?"

"I just don't if he'll accept it. What if he doesn't? Or what if he just ignores it? Or what if--"

"Your mind is filled with questions. Come, let me breathe on you." She obediently went forward and felt his tongue touch her forehead. Her head cleared and determination washed over her like a cold shower.

"Thank you, Aslan. I'll apologize as soon as I see him," she said, nodding. The Lion looked satisfied.

"Come with me." They left the tent, attracting looks from the soldiers, who seemed curious that the girl had entwined her fingers in his mane.

"Look before you, Daughter of Eve," Aslan said. She looked and saw Edmund and Peter talking a short distance from her.

"I'll go now, sir," she said.

"Before you do, listen to these three things, for they will help you later on." Aceline nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"First, spend time with the others, especially Lucy. She looks to you as another sister. Second, help around as best as you can. They rely on you as much as you rely on them. Third, do not grieve for me." The girl gave him a puzzled look at this.

"Aslan, what do you--"

"Edmund is waving to you," he interrupted. She looked back at the brothers and saw that the younger one was waving her. She gave him a small wave back. She bowed to the Lion and walked over to the boys, her eyes fixed down on the ground. She stopped in front of Peter's brown boots.

"I'll leave you two alone," Edmund said. Before either of them could stop him, he walked away. She glanced at Peter, who was examining his boots. He looked at her.

"Aceline, I want to apo--"

"Peter!" Lucy's voice yelled. The girl gave a disgusted sigh as they were interrupted. Peter's sister stopped in front of them.

"Peter, Oreius wants to speak with you," she said. She flashed Aceline a smile, but the black-haired girl noticed that it wasn't as good-natured as usual.

"Thanks, Lu. I'll talk to you later?" The question was directed at Aceline. She nodded and gave him a small, hesistant smile.

She was surprised to receive one back.

**--------**

"How do I look?" she asked. She was standing in front of a mirror wearing a suit of armor. It clanked slightly as she looked over her shoulder to address Reulel. The Dwarf grinned at her.

"Strange," he answered. She laughed at his frank tone.

"I bet Dwarfs rarely get Daughters of Eve who ask you to fit them into armor," she said.

"Yes, we rarely do. Not even the two other Daughters of Eve have asked." Aceline thought for a moment.

"That makes sense. Susan's a bit proper while Lucy's too young to fight."

"That does make sense. Let's get you out of the armor. I have to make a few adjustments," Reulel said. She nodded and he turned away to give her a bit of privacy. Once she was out of the armor, she said goodbye to him. She nearly crashed into Peter on her way out.

"Oh, hi, Aceline," he managed to stammer out.

"Hi," she replied. Then she took a deep breath. "Listen Peter, I'm sor--"

"Aceline, could you come here for a minute?" Susan's voice asked. The girl was standing a little way from them, Lucy by her side.

"I'll be right there," she called back. "Peter, I'm s--"

"Aceline!" She ignored the girl.

"I'm sorry, Peter." But it seemed that some higher being enjoyed tormenting her, for at that same moment that she had uttered her apology, both sisters had yelled, "Aceline!" She was sure that he hadn't heard her.

"You should go," Peter said quietly.

"But Peter--"

"_Go_." His tone was forceful and she unconsciously gave him an injured look. She turned away just as he bit his lip.

"Aceline--"

"Just leave me alone, Peter," she said. She walked away from him, her arms folded across her chest.

**--------**

Hours passed before Aceline saw Peter again. She had joined the sisters in archery, a sport that she was no novice at, but not exactly an expert either. The girls were laughing at something Lucy had said when they came across the boys.

They were riding their horses, Edmund on Phillip and Peter on his unicorn, Saeran. They seemed to be riding just for fun.

"Come on, Peter!" Edmund yelled. The older boy laughed at his brother's energetic tone. She smiled at the thought of the brothers getting along. The sun was setting, its rays making Peter's hair look golden and Edmund's hair brown.

She finally notices that she's staring too long when the sisters start to giggle behind her. Aceline turned around, her ebony hair whipping snappishly over her shoulder and her pale face twisted into a confused expression.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," Lucy said.

"But if you like my brother, you should apologize to him," Susan added. She opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when she heard hoofsteps behind her. She glanced over shoulder and saw that the boys were trotting over to them.

"Had fun doing...whatever you were doing?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, actually," his older sister answered.

"I hit the bull's eye twice!" Lucy said proudly. The sisters looked over at Aceline, but she wasn't catching anyone's eye. Peter was staring down at her. She glanced up when she felt all five (Saeran and Phillip stared at her too.) eyes looking at her.

"I think I'll be going to bed," she said, faking a yawn.

"Aren't you hungry?" Susan asked, her brow furrowing. She shook her head. She started to walk away, still catching no one's eye when suddenly, Peter got off of Saeran and followed her. She ignored him until she felt his hand grab her arm as she pulled open the flap to her tent. She turned to him, a questioning expression on her face.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Look, Aceline," he began, "I want to apolo--" She suddenly realized that she didn't want to hear it.

"Good night, Peter," she said, trying to keep the curtness out of her voice. The boy looked confused at her sudden change of attitude. She walked into her tent, closing the flap on a rather hurt Peter. Aceline felt tired and collasped on her bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow. But not before a thought entered her mind.

_He wanted to say that he was sorry. We were interrupted so many times I thought someone was going to interrupt us again. And I was the one who wouldn't let him finish. Oh, the irony.

* * *

_

I, unlike Aceline, do love irony and couldn't help but put that in. I'm getting tired of Aceline and Peter fighting. So, they'll make up in the next chapter. 


	13. The Battle and What Happened Before It

**Author's Note:** Ah, the battle. I loved writing this chapter because (1) Aslan comes back (2) Peter fights the Witch (3) Aceline and Peter make up. I hope you enjoy reading it. If I don't update this week, Happy Early Valentines Day to all of you.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Battle and What Happened Before It**

As the night rolled on, Aceline had a dream.

No, a nightmare.

_Screeches and howls, roars and growls, yells and screams broke through the still, night air. Torches were lit, casting an eerie glow around a stone table. The orange light illuminated the dozens of creatures surrounding it. Standing on top of it was the Witch._

Aceline clucthed her blankets, her hands twisting the material through her fingers...

_The Witch held a long knife with a black blade in her hand. Her face was perfectly controlled but her eyes blazed with greed. Her irises stared straight ahead._

_Straight at the Lion._

_Aslan was walking up the steps that led to the table. His paws made no noise on the stone. Around him, the creatures taunted him._

_"Do you want some milk?"_

_"Not so great are you now?"_

_"You're about to see who's great."_

_He made no comment but continued his ascent, dragging the feeling of sadness with him. _

Sweat broke out on her body, dampening the sheets...

_"Bind him!" Four creatures bound Aslan's legs together. On top of that, they muzzled him. _

_"Wait," the Witch said. "Let him first be shaved." A dwarf with coarse black hair and beard to match ran forward eagerly. He took his dagger and cut off part of the Lion's mane. He threw it in the air triumphantly._

_Second later, or so it seemed, Aslan was lying on the table, Jadis kneeled next to him, running a pale hand through what was left of his mane._

_"You know, Aslan," she said, "I expected more from you. Did you actually think by sacrificing yourself you would save that traitor?"_

Tears escaped her closed eyes as she realized what was going to happen...

_"Understand this: You have given me your life and given me the chance to kill the traitor. There truly is no love in this world." The Witch straightened up, smirking slightly._

_"Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased!" There were cheers from the creatures. "In that knowledge, despair and die!" Jadis lowered her knife in one fell swoop._

"No!" she yelled, sitting up. But in doing so, she knocked her forehead against someone else's.

"Ow!" she said, rubbing the bruised area. She saw stars for a moment before she focused on the person in front of her.

Edmund.

"Aceline, something terrible has happened!" he said.

"What?" she asked frantically.

"Aslan's dead!" All reason seemed to drop out of the conservation. She scrambled out of bed, grabbing hold of the boy as she slipped her feet into her sandals. As they approached Aslan's tent, Peter came out, taking his position next to Oreius. His face wore a grave expression. He looked straight at his brother as they arrived.

"She's right. He's gone," he said quietly. Aceline cupped her mouth with her hands, tears already flooding her purple eyes. She knew it wasn't like her to cry without warning. She looked down at the ground, ashamed of herself.

But then, she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders and a pair of lips fall on her head. She looked up to see Peter's blue eyes looking down at her. She choked back a sob and suddenly collasped into his arms. His hand rubbed her back and his lips fell more than once on her head. Aceline looked up from his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, too," he replied in the same tone. She remembered Aslan's advice.

_Do not grieve for me._

She wiped her tears and noticed that Edmund was looking at them, his face registering something close to shock. He quickly looked away when he saw that she was watching him. She pulled away from Peter, her cries quieting. He rubbed her back in a soothing manner. She smiled thankfully at him.

Then she did something that left her blushing after she realized what she had done.

She kissed him.

The color rose in her cheeks and she found herself staring at the ground again.

"What-What are your orders, Sire?" Oreius asked. She looked over at the Centaur. He seemed a bit lost for words. She glanced at Peter out of the corner of her eye. He was flushed as well but he was looking straight at the general.

"We need to put all the swordsmen first. The archers can follow afterwards." Aceline stood between Edmund and Peter. All four of them were staring down at a map of the surrounding area. There were markers that separated the Witch's army from Aslan's. The enemy's was black with a silver wand while the Lion's was gold with a red lion. As she looked down at the drawing, an idea formed in her mind.

"Oreius, do we have any flying creatures?" she asked, looking up at him. He looked back down at her tear-stained face.

"Yes, we do." A smile came on her face. She turned to the brothers, who looked surprised at her sudden mood change.

"We can bomb the Witch's army," she said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"We can bomb the Witch's army," she repeated. Edmund seemed to catch on.

"Just like the Germans did back on London! But we don't have any bombs," he said, looking a bit put out. Aceline shrugged.

"We can use boulders, rocks, anything that can cause them damage." Peter nodded, grinning at the idea. The three turned to Oreius, who didn't have a clue to what was going on. It was obvious that the words 'bomb', 'Germans' and 'London' were as foreign to him as Latin or Greek was to them.

"I shall organize the troops, Your Majesties," he said. "I suggest you get some breakfast before the battle."

**--------**

Aceline found that she was the only one following Oreius' suggestion.

They were sitting around the table where Aceline had warned Edmund about eating his toast too quickly. She gulped down her orange juice and looked over at them. The older boy's hands were shaking so badly that he could barely hold his spoon. The younger one was just staring at his plate, his face unnaturally pale. She bit down a sigh as she poured two cups of tea. Peter and Edmund stared at her as she added the sugar. Then she handed each of them a mug.

"Drink it. It'll calm your nerves," she told them as she made one for herself. They obediently drank, looking at her over the rims of their mugs. She, however, looked down as she sipped her own.

"I'm fighting, you know," Aceline said, lowering her cup. "With the swordsmen."

"Aceline," Peter began.

"Peter," she said patiently, "Stop treating me as if I were a little girl. If you haven't noticed, I'm the same age as you and you're leading the battle!"

"I know that!" he said hastily. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." She was unnaturally touched by his good intentions.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll fight with the archers." Peter looked imensely relieved. He smiled at her and she gave him one back. They finally noticed they were staring at each other too long when Edmund cleared his throat.

"It's time," he said, standing up and walking away. His brother followed suit.

"I'm sorry I'm such a worrier, Aceline," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's alright," she said. "With three younger siblings, you have that right. Oh, and Peter?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Call me Ace." He grinned at her.

"Alright, Ace."

**--------**

"Why does armor have to be so uncomfortable?" Edmund complained.

The three of them were standing outside Aceline's tent, clad in armor. She had tied her long hair back in a knot at the nape of her neck so her helmet would fit on. She smiled gravely at him, touching the sword at her side.

"You'll be thankful when it protects you from getting hurt," she said. He simply shrugged and belted his sword to his waist. She shared a look with Peter. They were both perplexed at Edmund's distant attitude.

"Er...Aceline, Edmund, you should go with the archers," Peter said awkwardly. His brother nodded, clapping him on the back as he passed.

"Be careful, Peter," she whispered, hugging him. This was difficult since she had a quiver of arrows thrown across her back. The boy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You too," he said.

The next few things that happened she couldn't explain.

She couldn't explain why he kissed her.

She couldn't explain why she blushed.

She couldn't explain why she suddenly felt happy.

She couldn't explain why she nearly skipped her way to the archers.

But what she _could_ explain is that she had a crush on Peter.

**--------**

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" she heard Peter yell, his sword in the air. Aceline clutched her bow tightly, wishing the boy the luck. The flying beasts had already attacked, weakening most of the Witch's archers. She gave a shuddering breath as the sound of sword against sword reached her ears.

"He shall be alright," a voice said behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see Reulel looking at her.

"Who will be alright?" she asked casually.

"The Son of Adam you seem to like. Peter, I think his name was," he said, smiling.

"I do not like him," she hissed, her face reddening.

"Yes you do." She turned her back on him, making it clear that she didn't want to pursue the topic. Behind her, she heard him chuckling, "Humans."

A horn sounded in the air.

"That's the signal!" Reulel shouted. "Come on!" She followed him, her armor clanking noisily. They stopped on a small cliff that looked over the field. The soldiers were coming from their left, the Witch's army right behind them. Aceline saw Peter with his sword up at the back of the troops.

"Aim!" She turned her attention to Edmund, who had his sword lifted up, pointing straight at the enemy. She fixed an arrow on her bow, her face paling.

"Fire!" he yelled, lowering his sword. She let go of the arrow and saw it hit a Dwarf in the center of his chest. She could only spare ten seconds of guilt for what she had done when she repeated the movement.

"Stop!" someone bellowed. Aceline looked around wildly and saw Peter looking at Oreius and a Rhino, who were charging straight at the Witch. She realized what was going to happen before it happened. The Rhino went down first, for a reason that she couldn't see. Oreius swung his sword at Jadis, who easily dodged it. She held her wand and quite suddenly, she touched the Centaur's armor.

There was a flash of light and he had been turned to stone, his sword raised to attack.

"No!" she yelled. Out of nowhere, something sharp pierced her left arm. She gasped and looked down at her arm. A crude arrow stuck out of her arm. Biting her lip, she wrenched it out. She threw it down on the ground as another arrow pierced the grass. Aceline looked in the direction from where the second arrow had come from. Her eyes met those of a Dwarf. She remembered him from her dream.

He had been the one who had cut Aslan's mane.

Powered by her memory, she fixed an arrow on her bow. She aimed straight at the Dwarf and released her arrow. She was pleased to hear him gasp as it struck his right leg. She turned back to try and help kill part of the Witch's army when something knocked her down. She looked up and saw a Minotaur towering over her. She dodged his blow as he swung his ax down.

Her arrows were useless by now. They were all bent and her bow had been broken. She unsheathed her sword and battled with the Minotaur.

"Battles aren't for Daughters of Eve," he said mockingly.

"Well, you can't do anything about that," she said. He taunted her until she finally cracked. She swung her sword and his head rolled on the ground. The Minotaur wasn't the last she killed. Despite her anger, guilt filled her as well.

"Edmund!" She whirled around and felt her stomach drop. Edmund was on the ground, clutching his stomach as Jadis threw down the remains of her wand on the ground.

"No!" she yelled. Everything passed by quickly after that. She remembered Peter charging at the Witch and the clang as the swords connected. She remembered no one attacking at her.

But most of all, she remembered the Lion's roar.

Her eyes turned in the direction of the sound. A tear escaped each of her eyes. One was the last of her grief and sorrow. The other was the beginning of her joy and happiness. A smile formed on her face as _He_ appeared.

Aslan stopped on the cliff, shook his mane, opened his mouth and roared.

* * *

Like my cliffy? Hate it? Tell me what you think! 


	14. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:** Two updates in a day! I'm on a roll! Anyway, nearly everything in this chapter is my work. Plus, I've always wondered what Edmund would be called when he was knighted.

_Quote from Chapter: "Could you put your shirt back on?"_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Aftermath**

Aceline stared at Aslan as he charged towards the Witch. She had knocked Peter down and was about to drive her sword into him when the Lion leaped on top of her.

She took advantage of the moment and ran over to the fallen knight. She towered over him as she held her hand out. He put his in hers and stood up, still holding her hand. The soldiers passed them, creating a colorful blur. Both of them stood stock still. She looked around, feeling a bit blind at the quick movement of the soldiers.

"It is finished," said the deep voice. They turned to Aslan, who was looking back at them. She nodded, smiling at the Lion, who gave her one back.

"Peter! Aceline!" Out of nowhere, Susan and Lucy appeared. The four hugged each other.

"Where were you two?" she asked.

"We'll explain later," Susan replied. She nodded. But there was something still nagging her in the back of her mind.

"Where's Edmund?" Lucy said. Aceline's eyes grew wide. _Edmund! _She ran with the siblings. Her heart sank as she realized the Dwarf she had shot was limping over to the boy, holding his ax.

"Ed!" Susan yelled. An arrow whizzed by her head and shot the Dwarf straight in the heart. She looked at the girl over her shoulder.

"Nice shot," she said.

"Thank you." They ran over to him, falling on their knees next to him. His older sister pulled off his helmet while Lucy took out her cordial. She poured a drop of the liquid into his mouth. His gasping stopped and a strained expression came on his pale face. The siblings and Aceline cried, tears running down their cheeks.

But then suddenly, Edmund coughed.

They gaped at the boy, who let out three more coughs before opening his eyes. Peter looked more relieved than words can describe. He grabbed his brother and hugged him.

"Ed, when are you going to do as you're told?" he asked, shaking him playfully. He grinned and suddenly, the Pevensies were in a group hug. Aceline felt a bit left out. Aslan seemed to notice.

"Children, I think you are leaving someone out," he said. He nodded pointedly at Aceline, who looked surprised. Edmund and Lucy were the first to hug her. When Peter and Susan joined, she gasped as pain shot through her left arm.

The odd part was that Peter did the same.

They looked at each other, she clutching her left arm, he clutching her right.

"You got hurt too, eh?" he asked. She nodded.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Lucy asked. They shook their heads in unison.

"Lucy, I think the others need your cordial," Aslan said. Aceline remembered the wounded soldiers. The blonde girl nodded, running off to the nearest one.

"Edmund, kneel before me," he continued. The boy cast an inquiring look at the others, who merely smiled. He still looked confused as he bent down on one knee, his sword point in the ground. The Lion touched his right shoulder.

"Rise, Sir Edmund Witch-Succumb," he said. "Knight of Narnia." The boy looked at him in astonishment. He stood up, sheathing his sword. He grinned over at his two older siblings and Aceline. They smiled back at him.

"You have to name your sword now, Ed," Peter said as Aslan walked away.

"Well, what did you name yours?" he asked.

"Rhindon."

"Unique," Susan said.

"Different," Aceline added.

"Original."

"Creative."

"Would you two stop?" the brothers asked in unison. The girls grinned.

"I think I have a name," the ebony-haired girl said. She whispered it in his ear.

"That's original," he said. "What's it mean?"

"Fearless," she answered. Edmund raised his eyebrows.

"What's the name?" Peter asked. His brother answered him.

"Jaser." Susan and her older brother looked at each other. They nodded in acceptance.

"Jaser it is."

**--------**

"Your arm still hurting you?" Aceline asked. She was addressing Peter, who was wincing as he moved his arm.

"Yeah, maybe I should have Lucy heal me," he said. She gave him a small smile. She had given into Lucy's begs to heal her.

"Do you want me to bandage it for you?" she asked.

"Sure, but--" Here, he stopped and turned red.

"What?"

"I have to take my shirt off." To her horror, she felt the color rise in her cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'll have it done in a second," she said. He nodded and hesistantly removed his shirt. She was surprised to see that muscles were starting to form on his upper body. And that was saying something considering the fact that they had been in Narnia for only a week and he was only thirteen. She gasped suddenly as she observed the wound.

It was a horrible gash, wide but not deep. She lightly ran her fingers over it. Goosebumps rised to meet her fingers. She lowered herself down next to him and ripped a strip off of her dress. (Everyone had changed after the battle.) She tied it carefully over the wound, annoyed that it didn't cover it completely. She ripped off another strip and entwined it with the other one. She let her hands drop as she admired her work.

"Thanks," he said, observing his arm. "You should think about becoming a doctor."

"I don't think so. I usually get nauseous around blood. It's a miracle I didn't pass out." Peter laughed at her frank tone. His laugh proved infectious for she started to giggle as well. They both stood up.

"Hey, Peter?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you put your shirt back on?" The boy flushed.

"Sure."

**--------**

"Ed, do I have to repeat what I said?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. The boy grinned as he lowered the piece of toast. She smiled back. All five were eating supper. For some reason, Edmund had asked if there could be toast.

"Sorry, it's just that Narnian toast is better than English toast," he said.

"So is the juice," Peter said, pouring himself some.

"Could you pour me some, Peter, please?" she asked.

"Sure." They both drank, but they stopped when they realized the other three were looking at them.

"What?" they said in unison.

"So you're not fighting anymore?" Susan asked.

"Oh, they're most definitely not fighting anymore," Edmund cut in. "In fact, dear Aceline here kissed our beloved Peter." He smirked as the girl reddened and the boy gave him a 'Would-you-shut-up?' look.

"That's nothing," Lucy said. "Remember when we saw them sleeping together, Su?" Her sister nodded.

"Saintly Peter with a girl? Sleeping together?" Edmund asked in mock astonishment. "I have to hear this."

If possible, Aceline turned even redder. Peter glared at his siblings and simply said, "Shut up."

"Do you think we'll ever go back home?" she asked, hoping to get away from the subject of Peter and herself. A silence fell among the five.

"Well, we have to fill in the thrones, don't we?" Edmund asked.

"And I have something else to do," Aceline said, remembering her prophecy.

"Like what?" Lucy said. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she had said.

"Nothing, never mind," she said hastily. She looked down at the ground, aware that the Pevensies were staring at her.

* * *

Next up: the coronation! The scene where Peter and Edmund look H-O-T! lol 


	15. Before, During and After the Coronation

**Author's Note:** Okay, after this chapter, everything will be my work. (With suggestions from you guys, of course, if you have any.) Anyway, I have surprises in store for you. Some of them, you'll never see them coming.

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to someone very close to me: Mr. Carpenter, my late teacher who passed away exactly a year ago. He's the one who got me more into reading for enjoyment. If you're reading this, Mr. C., this is for you.

_Quote from Chapter: "You'd be surprised. I can hear both of them from down the hallway back home. It was a miracle I could sleep at all!"_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Before, During and After the Coronation**

The three weeks later, it was time for the coronation.

"What do you think Cair Paravel will look like?" Lucy said. They--the five of them--were riding horses on their way to the castle.

"You shall see once we get there," Aslan said, who was walking beside the horses. The blonde girl nodded. Aceline paid no attention, but instead made her horse nudged Peter's (a Dumb Beast named Eamon) and mouthed, "I need to talk to you in private." He nodded, looking at her quizzically.

"Bloody hell," Edmund said suddenly. No one reprimanded him for swearing.

They were much too busy staring at the castle in front of them

Thousands of arches were visible and seemed to pop out of nowhere, making the castle look like gigantic maze. Beige stones that looked to be built of marble stretched as far as the eye could. Balconies were draped with emerald green vines. Some even had chains of flowers hanging over them. Cair Paravel looked quite enormous and none of the children doubted that it covered the whole cliff. From where she was standing, though it was rather hard to see, Aceline could see a gold flag with the red lion emblazoned on it fluttering in the breeze from the highest point.

"Blimey," she whispered. Instinctively, they dismounted their horses, their hands still on the reins.

"I think I could get used to this," she heard Susan say quietly. _So can I._

"Welcome to Cair Paravel, castle of the four thrones," Aslan said. Lucy looked at him.

"Four?" she asked.

"Lucy, only you and Peter, Susan and Edmund are being crowned. I'm not," Aceline said, her eyebrows furrowing.

"That's not fair! You fought too, you should be crowned Queen like Su and me!"

"She shall not be crowned Queen," the Lion said. The ebony-haired girl couldn't help feel a stab of disappointment at the calm statement. She lowered her head, staring at the lush grass beneath her riding boots.

"But she shall be crowned Princess." Her purple eyes grew wide as she looked up at the Lion. He was smiling at her. She looked over at the siblings, wanting to know their reactions.

The sisters were looking quite excited. Lucy even hugged her around the waist. Edmund was grinning. He clapped her on the back and said, "Well done, mate." Peter offered more or less of the same congratulations. He draped his arm around her shoulders and whispered, "Congratulations, _Princess._" A grin formed on his face as he emphazied the last word.

As they walked in the castle, two nymphs came to meet them. One had dark green skin. Her slightly lighter green hair seemed to entwine with the clothes that she wore. The other had light blue skin and white blonde hair. Her clothes seemed to be made of whisps of dark white smoke. They fluttered slightly in the breeze. They both to the group.

"Good morning, Your Majesties," one of them said. She was the green one. "My name is Miliani."

"And I am Kalila," added the other.

"Come, we'll show you to your rooms," Miliani said. The children left Aslan and followed the nymphs through flights of stairs. Aceline thought it was impossible for her to take it all in. Tapestries depicting the stories of great heroes hung on the walls. The smooth floor beneath her feet made her wonder if she walking on ice instead of marble or stone or some type of element that wasn't found in England. In fact, she even surreptiously tapped the floor with her foot.

It wasn't ice.

"Sons of Adam, your rooms are on the right," Kalila said, stopping in a hallway with five doors, each of them a good distance apart from each other. "Daughters of Eve, yours are on the left." She had a brief vision of Mrs. Macready saying almost the exact same thing. It suddenly dawned on her that she may never see her mother or sister again. She clenched her fist tightly and closed her eyes briefly.

"If you require any assistance, just ring the bells beside your fireplace. We live right outside." They both bowed and left. Each of them walked to their respective room.

"Thank God I don't have to share a room with Peter," Edmund said. "He snores at night."

"If anyone snores in this family, Ed, it's you," his brother said.

"Oh, do stop bickering," Susan said, playfully admonishing them.

"Yes, I don't think either of you snore," Lucy added.

"You'd be surprised," Aceline said, feinting graveness. She was rather enjoying the whole joke. "I can hear both of them from down the hallway back home. It was a miracle I could sleep at all!"

"I resent that," the brothers said in unison. The girls laughed, which only caused them to grin.

"We'll meet in my room after we bathe. Agreed?" Peter said. They all nodded.

Once in her room, her mouth dropped open.

A soft, blue carpet covered every inch of the floor. She bent down and touched it. The material was wonderfully soft. She straightened up and observed the rest of the room.

Sunlight came in from an arched window to her left. The sea air blew in through the open, glass double-doors. The doors led to one of the balconies she had seen from outside. She breathed in the refreshing breeze, remembering the time when her parents had taken her to the beach back home.

To her right was a large couch with a blue shawl draped over it was in front of a fireplace. Two chairs were on either side of it. Tapestries hung on some of the walls. The closest one showed a tall, good-looking man brandishing a sword and standing over a dead dragon. He looked like a true warrior. She tore her eyes away from him and instead laid them on the three doors directly in front of her. She grabbed the handle of the center one. She lightly pushed it open.

Inside lay a comfortable-looking canopy bed. Aceline walked over to it and laid down on the plush, deep indigo sheets. Half of dozen white pillows laid on the space above her head. Rich gold curtains hung from the wooden posts on her bed. Unconsciously, she touched one of the curtains. Her hand met velvet combined with silk.

She sat on the edge of her bed, surprised to see a foot rest touch her boots. Aceline peeled them and stood on the carpet, enjoying the softness against her bare feet. She walked to a door next to an open window. Inside was a walk-in closet. Dresses hung on the walls on either side of her. Sandals, boots, and flats were carefully organized on the floor. She studied her clothes critically, thinking they would cost a good deal of pounds back in England. _Emilia would kill to have one of theses. Maybe I'll bring her one back..._ She finally chose on a hunter green one with a pair of black flats and laid them on her bed.

Back in the main room, she opened the door to the left of her bedroom. This one led to the bathroom. In the very center of it was a giant, circular bathtub. She thought it was as big as a swimming pool. Her feet sounded against the floor, creating echoes in the room.

"Your Majesty?" Aceline nearly jumped out of her skin at this new voice. She turned around and saw Kalila staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked hesistantly.

"I am one of the Naiads in charge of drawing your baths," she said. Aceline watched her as the nymph drew water for the bath.

"Kalila?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"What's it in the other room? The one next to my bedroom?"

"That is your study." Her eyes widened at the words. _A study? Blimey! Dad didn't even have a study! _

The nymph looked at someone over the girl's shoulder as she poured bubbles into the tub.

"It's about time," she said quietly. The girl whirled around and saw two other Naiads looking at her. She was a bit suspicious when she noticed that one of them was most definitely male.

"Your Majesty," they said in unison, bowing to her. They introduced themselves as Balari and Nirav. Nirav turned his back on them as she undressed and slid into the water.

Goosebumps rised on her skin as the water touched her skin. Kalila washed her hair with what smelled like lavender and jasmine soap. Balari massaged her shoulders and Nirav drew more water and filled the bath with more bubbles. Aceline nearly snorted as she realized something.

The bath was fit for a princess.

**--------**

"That'll be all, thank you," she said with a nod. The Naiads bowed. To her utter amazement, they turned into water and flew out the window. Aceline rubbed her eyes to make sure she hadn't been hallucinating.

She hadn't.

Slightly shocked, she took off her white bathrobe and slipped on the hunter green dress and black flats. Her hair had been pulled into three braids and plaited together to form one single braid. She made sure that she looked alright before walking out of her room. Her feet instictively went to Peter's. She knocked first before entering. She met Peter, who was out on the balcony.

"Peter?" she said tentatively, but loudly. The boy turned and gave a her a small smile. He wore tan breeches with a white shirt.

"Hey, Ace," he said. "You said you wanted to talk me?" She nodded and joined him on the balcony.

"Peter, do you remember what I said a couple of weeks ago?" He gave her a puzzled look.

"What about?"

"When I said that I had something else to do?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I do. What do you have to do?" Aceline hesistated for a moment. Then it all came out.

"Peter, I have to fulfill another prophecy. I have to free the Lone Islands from the Witch's followers. I know I should have told you guys earlier, but I didn't know how and I'm sorry." Those three sentences came out rather quickly, so that she could barely register what she said. She stared at his blank expression.

"Oh."

That was the only sound heard for a good two minutes.

"When-When are you leaving?" Her eyes snapped onto him, surprised to hear his voice waver.

"When I have a dream about Aslan," she said quietly.

"How long are you going to be there?"

"I'm not sure. Aslan told me I have to come back when I have another dream of him."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." They stood like that for about thirty seconds when suddenly, she heard him swear under his breath. Her eyes widened for she had never thought that he could say such colorful words.

"I'm sick of all these prophecies," Peter said, leaning on the balcony, his head in his hands.

"I am too. And what's worst, I have to do this alone." Her voice quivered as it dawned on her that she wasn't going to have the Pevensies with her like she had been with them. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright," he reassured her. But his voice sounded like someone trying to reassure themselves.

"I really hope so," she said.

"Peter? Aceline?" As suddenly as they had been close, they broke away like a bad relationship.

"Yes, Lu?" she asked, looking at the blonde girl. Behind her stood the rest of the Pevensie siblings. Susan and Lucy wore similar dresses, Susan in blue and Lucy in red. Edmund wore black breeches with a light gray shirt. Though dressed differently, they gave Aceline and Peter questioning looks.

"What were you two talking about?" Susan asked. It took nearly all of her strength to not look at Peter nervously.

"We were talking about how we can't wait for the coronation," Peter said. His siblings seemed to believe this excuse.

"I can't wait either!" Lucy said enthusiastically.

"That reminds me," Edmund said. "Miliani told me we have to get fitted for our coronation clothes tomorrow."

"I wonder what they'll look like," Susan said, a dreamy look on her face. Her younger brother's snort made her focus.

"I hope they aren't uncomfortable like those clothes we had to wear to church," he said.

"I hope not," the blond brother shuddered. Aceline smiled at them.

"Do any of you want to go to the beach?" she asked. The siblings nodded eagerly. Lucy and Edmund went straight out the door, creating a blur of red and gray. Susan followed a moment after, running in an undignified way. Aceline and Peter were the last to leave, casting each other uneasy looks.

**--------**

Five days later, it was time for the coronation.

"Come out, Aceline," Lucy said, gently rapping on the door.

"No, I feel perfectly silly," she answered. She was standing in her bedroom while the Pevensies waited in her sitting room.

"I'm sure you'll look fine," Susan said. A sigh came from her lips, one loud enough for all the siblings to hear.

"Alright, alright. But if either Peter or Edmund laugh, I'll kill them." Her hand grabbed the door handle and she stepped out.

"Well?" she asked to the open-mouthed amazement. A moment passed and she said, "I don't look that bad, do I?"

"Not bad at all," Peter said in a tone that made his brother smirk.

And he was right.

Aceline wore a deep rich lavender dress. The velvet was decorated with a white thread and exposed her pale neck and shoulders. It stopped a good three inches from her wrists where a lighter lavender silk flowed down to the tip of her fingers. A cloak of off-white cotton went down from her shoulders, stopping two inches from the ground. A circular, golden-lion clasp kept it on. Her hair lay in ringlets around her shoulders, the ends of it making a contrast against the white of the cloak.

"You look so pretty, Aceline," the blonde girl said.

"Thank you," she replied, blushing. "So do you. All of you do." She observed the siblings' clothes.

Lucy wore a shimmery dress of aquamarine velvet. Pearls of a slightly darker color decorated the neckline, ends of the sleeves and hem of the dress. Her blonde curls framed her cheery face and her cerulean eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. A cloak of a deep rich red material hung her from shoulders, fastened with the golden-lion clasp.

Susan looked pretty in her silver-blue dress, that shimmered when she moved. The sleeves fanned out from under her elbows, making the effect regal and majestic. Bands of the lightest silver, nearly white, were wrapped around her upper arms. Her cloak was a dark indigo that was held by a golden-lion clasp.

Edmund stood next to Lucy, his clothes contrasting against his black hair. He wore a tunic of silver velvet that bore a leafy design marking him as King of Narnia. A pair of silver leggings and black boots rimmed with white covered his legs. He wore a thin band of cloth that matched with his leggings around his waist. His cloak was a deep silver that seemed to illuminated against his dark hair.

Peter looked similar to Edmund, except he was clad in gold and blue. He wore a collared, dark blue velvet tunic. The leaf design on his tunic was slightly different from his brother's. It marked him as the Narnian High King. The tunic's sleeves were slit, exposing his light blue silk shirt. Around his sleeves and waist were thin bands of gold. He was finished off with a deep gold, velvet cloak, black boots rimmed in gold and matching golden leggings.

This, of course, takes a long time to write down, but it took only a second to see. And took only another second for Susan to suggest for them to go down.

The children walked down in silence, too nervous to speak. Aceline clutched her hands in anxiousness. Edmund nudged her as they came into Aslan's voice. They bowed simultaneously and Lucy rushed forward to hug the Lion.

"It is good to see you too, Dear Heart," he chuckled, gently licking her forehead. He smiled at the rest.

"Aceline," he began, "You shall go in after the others are crowned." She nodded in agreement.

"Sons of Adam on my left, Daughters of Eve on my right," he said. The siblings scrambled to their places. There was a burst of fanfare and they walked in, getting a thumbs-up from Aceline. The girl peeked in through the door as the others walked into the hall. Centaurs made the sides of the aisle, lifting their swords in respect as they passed. They stopped to observe the thrones. She immediately knew which one belonged to what person.

At the far right was a throne with the image of a cordial carved into it. This was obviously Lucy's. Next to it was a throne with the image of a horn. That was Susan's. Beside Susan's was a throne with a sword's image. Peter's. But what she found most interesting was the throne on the far left, for this one had the image of a broken wand and a sword. She smiled at Edmund's throne, remembering the battle.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea." Her eyes focused on Aslan, who stood in the very center, between Peter and Susan. "I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Out of nowhere appeared the Beavers, carrying two pillows with crowns on them, and a Faun wearing a dark green scarf. Lucy's words rang in her head.

_And I met a Faun called Mr. Tumnus._

Mr. Tumnus picked a crown that seemed to be made of silver juniper flowers. He placed on her blonde curls and Lucy beamed at him.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund, the Just." A silver crown of oak leaves was placed on the boy's head. He straightened up, looking at his brother with an astonished expression. Peter gave him one back.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle," Aslan said. Susan smiled as a gold crown of daffodils was placed on her dark tendrils.

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter--" Here, the new High King straightened up, the sun making his gold crown illuminate. "The Magnificent." Aceline stared at Peter as the siblings sat down on their respective thrones. _He truly is magnificent._

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens. Bear it well, Sons of Adam. Bear it well, Daughters of Eve." Cheers exploded from the spectators, all looking happily at the new Kings and Queens. It was cut off almost immediately as Aslan said in his clear voice, "And now, let us greet our future Princess!"

Behind the door, her face paled. They opened and it seemed that nearly all eyes were on her. She walked up the aisle, smiling hesistantly at them and was glad to receive the same cordial welcome. Too soon, she stood beside the Lion. He briefly placed his paw on her shoulder and looked directly forward. Her eyes traveled up the aisle. Reulel was coming up it, dressed elegantly in shining armor. He carried a dark green pillow on which rested her crown. The Dwarf was grinning at her. From his smile, she concluded that he had made her crown, just as he had made her sword. She bit back a snort at the sight of her crown

It was made of silver violets.

Violet. The color of her eyes.

She went down on one knee as soon as the Dwarf stepped onto the dais. Mr. Tumnus came forth and picked the crown. She felt him place it on her head.

Glee rushed into her head, making her feel dizzy. She gulped, smiling as the Lion said, "In my name, rise Aceline Hethers, Princess of Narnia." She straightened up and almost immediately, cheers of "Long live Princess Aceline" came from the crowd. She laughed, grinning widely as she glanced over her shoulders at the Pevensies.

They were all grinning back.

**--------**

"Hey, Ace, you want to dance?" Edmund asked. It was the after-coronation party and all around him, people were dancing. The Princess nodded, walking with him to where people were sprinting gaily. They followed suit, dashing back and forth and grabbing hands to twirl. Aceline spun, holding her arms aloft like the nymphs around her. They looked pleased that she could pick up the steps so quickly. The Just King grinned from ear to ear as he managed to dance in a Faunlike fashion. By the end of the dance, they were panting but laughing.

"Look at Peter," he said, pointing at his blond brother. The High King was dancing with Kalila. They were both laughing as Peter twirled her.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself," she giggled. "I wonder when's the wedding." Edmund laughed along with her. They kept chuckling until the fair-haired boy walked over to them, looking a bit pleased.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You," they said in unison. He opened his mouth to ask why when Lucy appeared. One look at her face said that she had been crying.

"What's wrong, Lu?" the Just King asked.

"He's gone," she answered woefully. "Aslan's gone." The good humor dimmed down as glum expressions appeared on their faces. The Princess bit her lip to keep from sighing sadly. She knew that would only make the Valiant Queen feel sadder than she already was. Instead, she wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Lu, he'll come back. You'll see him again." Her tone of voice was an echo of Peter's when he had reassured her that her prophecy would turn out alright.

"Yeah, don't worry. Remember, he's not a tame lion," Peter said. The blonde girl nodded.

"I'm going to tell Su," Edmund said. He left Aceline alone with his brother and sister.

"Your Majesty?" They turned and saw a young Faun bowing to Aceline. "May I have this dance?" She nodded, casting a I'll-be-right-back look. Peter nodded at her, taking up the post of comforting Lucy. As the first note was strung, the Faun bowed to her and she curtsied in response. They held hands in a way that you would if you pressed your hands on a mirror. The dance proved complicated, for the steps seemed to change at every note. Twice she nearly tripped over the hem of her own dress that made her glad that she had removed her cloak. She twirled and joined hands with her partner.

"What's your name?" she asked, making a brave stab at conversation.

"Feoras, my lady," he replied.

"That's a nice name," she said as they twirled together.

"Thank you." They made small talk, ending with the same way they had started: Aceline curtsied and Feoras bowed.

"I hope to see you again, Your Majesty," he said.

"I hope so too." She had barely walked two feet when Peter appeared.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure." She gently placed her hand in his. Her other hand found his shouder. She was surprised to see the color rise in his cheeks. His free hand was on her waist, where it felt, to her, like it was burning right through her dress. Or did it feel like that because her skin flushed?

She had no time to wonder about it as they danced. She felt like his eyes burned into her. She tried hard not to look him, a task that was harder than it seemed because of his dazzling clothes.

"Penny for your thoughts, Princess?" he asked, looking at her under her bowed head.

"Just thinking about what the professor might be doing back home," she lied. "Peter, do you think we'll ever go back?"

"Only if Aslan wants it," he said, twirling her after a short pause. She nodded, finding courage to look at him. Her eyes stared directly into his.

She felt like the song ended too soon. He bowed in a mocking English fashion. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I'll see you later, my lady," he said with a wink at her. The expression on her face was priceless. To her horror, she felt her face burn and goosebumps rise on the hand that he had kissed. She gulped, unsure if she could move or not.

She couldn't.

* * *

Don't you love the longness of it? And what's great is that I have all of next week off! I'll update pretty soon for I've finally decided on what to do after this chapter. But I'm open to take any of your suggestions. 


	16. The Misjudged Diplomat

**Author's Note: **Well, here's chapter sixteen. I got bored with the beginning of it, which will probably bore you. The thing is, I know how I'm going to write the beginning and the end, but I'm clueless as to what goes on in the middle. Anyway, Aceline is misjudged in this one, hence the title 'The Misjudged Diplomat'.

_Quote from Chapter: "It is truly a blessing that she wasn't made Queen like Their Majesties Susan and Lucy."_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Misjudged Diplomat**

"Peter, the embassy is here," Aceline called over her shoulder. She was staring at a ship that bore a red and green flag with the letter 'A' on it. It was officially three weeks since the coronation and Narnia was receiving its first foreign visitors. The High King appeared, dressed regally in a dark green tunic, a white shirt and tan breeches. He looked at the red-clad figure before him.

"Ready to meet our visitors?" he asked her. The Princess shook her head, her crown in danger of falling off.

"How I am supposed to act in front of these people?" she asked, frowning. Peter regarded her for a while. His siblings arrived when he answered her.

"If you're not up to it, you don't have to go." She grinned at him and impulsively kissed his cheek. She skipped off merrily, her hair bouncing from side to side, failing to notice the stunned expression on Peter's face as his hand to his cheek.

She couldn't believe her luck! She prefered to go to the beach than be stuck in a stuffy room with sober and grave lords. Aceline heard the trumpets sound from a long way off. The herald's voice was muffled. She put these thoughts out of her mind as she let the sea air refresh her face. Her eyes fluttered closed just as someone said, "Your Majesty?" She whirled around to see a pretty Dryad staring at her.

"Yes?"

"Your presence has been requested in the meeting room," she said, bowing.

"Where is the meeting room?"

"I'll lead the way." The Princess's lucky bubble seemed to burst as she followed the nymph. She passed countless rooms until she stood in front of forbidden-looking door. She knocked tentatively, encouraged by the Dryad.

"Come in," said a voice. Aceline went inside, biting her lip as she stared at the numerous lords. The oldest seemed to be around forty while the two youngest appeared around fifteen or sixteen. In fact, it was these two that caught her attention. They were twins with brown hair and green eyes. Both of them were staring at her curiously.

"Aceline, you can take a seat," Peter said, gesturing towards a seat next to Lucy. She nodded, embarrassed. She could feel the lords's eyes on her as she sat down.

"As I was saying, Your Majesties," said the oldest lord, "An alliance between Archenland and Narnia would benefit both countries." Then the lord quickly listed the reasons. The Princess was soon bored. Lucy seemed to share this feeling. They tried very hard not to glance at each other, for they knew they would just roll their eyes. And that would be rude.

"Lord Daemyn," Susan said, sounding older than she looked. "We currently have a situation going on in Narnia, with the Witch's followers still living in hiding. Could Archenland be able to help us?"

"I'm quite sure we could be able to help. But I will have to confirm with King Lune first," Lord Daemyn said, looking apologetic. The Gentle Queen nodded, looking satisfied.

"Well, I think we should continue this meeting tomorrow," Edmund said, looking over at the High King for approval. Peter nodded and stood up. Everyone in the room followed suit and filed out of the room.

"That was boring," Lucy said, first thing out of the room.

"You're lucky you missed most of it, Ace," Edmund said, stifling a yawn.

"It couldn't have been that bad," she said.

"Speak for yourself," the Just King mumbled. She gave him a small smile.

**--------**

The meeting the following day (which I shall not descibe, for it would put you to sleep) was more or less like the one before it. Aceline soon found herself hating politics and the boredom that came with it. If the others agreed, they didn't show it, but looked interested in the meetings. The Princess, however, was usually seen with a hand under her chin or playing with the folds of her dress. Putting all this together, it was quite fair that the lords thought her a spoiled brat.

Her dislike, soon to be ahborrence, only increased as the meetings continued on for a week. She was standing on a balcony, pleased with breeze that refreshed her hot cheeks after being stuck in the cramped room. Lord Daemyn and another lord, the Lord Phillip, walked past the balcony, not even looking to see if anyone was around.

"She's quite spoiled," Lord Phillip said. Aceline quickly hid, though there was no need to, for the lords didn't seem to care if anyone heard them.

"Very. I blame the parents," Lord Daemyn replied, shaking his head.

"It is truly a blessing that she wasn't made Queen like Their Majesties Susan and Lucy," Lord Phillip said. The Princess covered her mouth as she realized that they were talking about her.

"I have a feeling she wouldn't enjoy it. If she's like this as Princess, imagine her as Queen." There was a short pause when both lords thought about this.

"At least that will never happen," Lord Daemyn said. There was an unnatural relief to his tone that made the eavesdropper feel horrible. The sounds of their steps soon faded away. But by then, the Princess had sunk down to the ground, her back to the wall and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her pale face was crumpled and unshed sobs shook her shoulders. She couldn't believe how she was thought of by the Archelandian lords.

"But it's your fault really," she said quietly to herself. "Why did you have to go and act bored during the meetings? Why can't you be like the others?"

She buried her face in her knees as no one, not even herself, could answer those questions.

Who knows what could happen later on, if she hadn't become friends with the two twin lords, Daemyn's own sons, Dar and Darrin.

* * *

Okay, I know I left you on a bit of a cliffy there, but this was like the prologue of the next chapter. I don't know Dar and Darrin's ages but I've decided to make them fifteen. I'm sorry if that goes against the book.

Anyway, review people.


	17. The Swing Set

**Author's Note:** Chapter seventeen! To Mrs. St. John Allerdyce: No, she's not being married off. Peter would never allow that ;) It would be interesting though...Anyway, don't worry, she won't be married off.

_Quote from Chapter: "You looked like you wanted to be pushed."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seventeen: The Swing Set**

A few days later - five, if you want to be specific - Aceline stopped coming to the meetings. What would be the point if she was just going to be talked about later on? Her belief had only heightened as she overheard another conversation about her. Unsurprisingly, the Lords Daemyn and Phillip had been talking about her.

_"And now she's stopped coming," Lord Daemyn said._

_"Consider it a blessing," Lord Phillip replied. "She was a bit of a distraction on the whole."_

_"I couldn't agree with you more."_

So, the Princess took to exploring the castle. She had found if you opened a specific door on the second floor, it would lead you to the northernmost courtyard if you went down the short corridor. She had also found a swing set at the end of that courtyard. The swing was one of those types that four people could sit across from each other, two on each side.

Right now, she was sitting on it, looking at the northern mountains. She was thankful that the set had a small roof overhead, for it looked like it was going to rain. Her hand settled on one of the wooden posts when she felt someone start to push the swing from behind. Aceline's head whipped around and she saw the twin lords looking at her. They were both pushing the swing in a steady rhythm.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Hi," they said in unison.

"Why are you pushing me?"

"You looked like you wanted to be pushed."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Anytime." The Princess turned around, feeling puzzled at the lords's odd behavior. Raindrops fell against the roof. She whirled around to address the twins.

"Get under here, quickly," she said. They sat down across from her, their green eyes staring into her purple ones.

"I'm Aceline, by the way," she said.

"I'm Dar."

"And I'm Darrin."

"Nice to meet you."

"So, Aceline," Darrin began, "Do you usually come here to relax - "

"Or just during meetings?" Dar finished. The Princess blushed in unconscious embarrassment.

"Sometimes a bit of both," she answered lamely. The twins grinned at her.

"No need to be embarrassed with us," Darrin said.

"We accept people for who they are," his twin added. She was a bit surprised at their easy manner.

All three of them didn't bother making small talk; they were smart enough to know they would get bored of it. The rain hit against the shingles as they learned something different about each other. She found out that Dar and Darrin were the Lord Daemyn's sons. They discovered that she wasn't the least bit spoiled as their father had thought her to be.

The rain soon let up, but the three ignored it and continued to talk. Aceline liked their goofiness (there was no other words to call it) especially Darrin's. Dar was slightly more serious than his younger twin, but Darrin really didn't care about politics like he pretended to. Neither did Dar. They just pretended to please their father.

"But you shouldn't do it just to please him," Aceline insisted.

"Father wouldn't like it," Dar sighed, putting his hand under his chin.

"He doesn't like us to say what we think. He thinks it's bad if we do," Darrin added.

"Why don't you try to change his mind?" she asked.

"He doesn't listen," they said in unison. "He never does."

"He _should_ listen to you," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms. "Parents can listen to their children."

"Yes, but he can't. At least, he doesn't want to," Darrin said.

"I can help you with that," she said suddenly.

"How?" The twins were looking attentively at her.

"Well, I can help you on one condition," she said hastily.

"We'll do anything," Dar said, eyeing her like a predator does its prey. His brother nodded in agreement. "Just tell us how."

"If you can be so open with me, why not do the same with him?"

"We've already told you, he won't - "

"Tell him it's important," she interrupted. "Then tell him what you think." The twins looked at each other, considering the idea.

"So what do you want in return?" Darrin asked her.

"Teach me how to pretend to be interested in the meetings," the Princess said at once. "I don't want the Archenlandian embassy to keep thinking I'm so spoiled." They nodded and Aceline held out her hand.

"Deal?" They nodded again, but this time, they were staring at her outstretched hand.

"You shake it," she said. Darrin took her hand and literally shook it, so it looked like she was trembling. She laughed and pumped it up and down. She did the same with Dar.

"What was that?" Dar asked.

"It's called a handshake. People do it to close deals or greet each other where I come from."

"Why?"

"I don't really know," she answered after a short pause. "People just do it." The lords still looked a bit confused, but didn't ask any more questions about the handshake.

"Where are we going to meet?" Darrin asked. "I mean, where are going to teach you?" Aceline considered this, but it was Dar who answered.

"Why not here?" This idea appealed to the other two. So, they shook on it again.

**--------**

They met at the swing set nearly every day after that. The lords taught Aceline in the aspect of acting. The Princess showed them that expressing their ideas wasn't at all bad as they had been taught.

Sometimes, after they taught their "lessons", they would push the swing. Darrin would sit with her while his brother pushed, or vice versa. The twins rarely let her push. Despite many of her protests, they just wouldn't let her.

"But I can do it," she insisted.

"We're not letting you do something that we can do ourselves," Darrin said, sitting across from her.

"Stop treating me like I'm a little girl," Aceline said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"You _are_ a girl, Ace," Dar said, jumping on as he stopped pushing. He slid in the seat next to his brother.

"I'm little?"

"Well, no," Darrin answered. "But you're still a girl." The Princess kept her arms crossed, not even bothering to look at them.

"Oh, come on, Princess," they whined in unison. (They used the title "Princess" as a term of endearment.) "You know we were joking." She still didn't look at them, but a twinkle of amusement flashed in her purple eyes.

"Aceline," Dar said, an uncharacterstic devilish look on his face. Quite suddenly, both twins started tickling her. Tears of laughter streamed down her face as she lay on the swing, feeling a bit helpless.

"Alright, alright!" she yelled, still laughing. The tickling stopped, and both boys leaned back, grinning happily.

"Time we should be getting back," Darrin noted, looking at the setting sun. The other two nodded.

Their short trip back to the main castle was filled with laughter and talk. Aceline and Darrin were laughing at a joke that Dar told when they came across the Lord Daemyn and the Pevensies. They fell silent as if they had been struck dumb.

"Hello," the Princess said quietly.

"Dar, Darrin," Lord Daemyn said, looking as stiff as a board. "It's time for supper." She looked up into the lord's face and was surprised to see disdain clearly written in his eyes, even though the rest of him remained emotionless. Her face fell and her hurt was visible through her expression. The twins looked surprised at her as they looked at their father.

Then they decided to amuse her.

"We shall see you later, Your Majesty," they said, bowing in perfect unison. To everyone's surprise, especially hers, they kissed her hand. Her eyebrows flew up, but they quickly went down as she followed suit.

"I do hope I see you, my lords," she replied, curtseying.

"Perhaps in the...S.S.?" Dar asked.

"I will be waiting," she answered, nodding.

"We will be there tonight," Darrin answered. Though her face remained blank, her irises showed the mischievous twinkle that the boys knew was inside of her. Before turning to leave with their father, the twins winked at her. She did the same. As they left, Peter turned to her, an angry expression on his handsome features.

"What was that?" he asked indignantly.

"I can't make friends?" she asked crossly.

"Looks to me like they want to be more than friends," the High King mumbled. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh, stop it, Peter. I'm just friends with Dar and Darrin," she said. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to have a bit of a lie-down." She walked away, leaving behind an annoyed-looking Peter and three very confused Susan, Edmund and Lucy.

**--------**

"What took you so long?" she asked as the twins took their usual seats across from her.

"Sorry we're late," Darrin said.

"Father was giving us a lecture," Dar added.

"What about?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"About how we're friends with you," Dar answered quietly after a short pause.

"Oh."

"Look, Ace," Darrin began, and they were surprised to hear annoyance in his voice. "We don't care what our father thinks."

"We're still going to be friends with you, no matter what," his twin said audaciously.

"Always."

"For as long as we live." Aceline was surprised and touched at their words. She hugged both of them and was pleased to feel their arms wrap around her waist.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm glad to hear that." They talked for a bit until the Princess began to feel a bit tired.

"Come on, we'll take you to your room," Dar said. The twins laced both of her arms through each of theirs. They manage to keep her awake until they arrived at her room.

"By the way, there's a ball tomorrow night," Darrin said.

"A ball?" she yawned.

"Yes, a ball. Promise you'll be there? We'd feel stupid with no one to talk to," Dar said.

"Yeah, right. Trying to call yourselves stupid while saying that I'm the only one you'd talk to. You're wheedlers, you are."

"Aren't we all?" they asked simultaneously. Aceline laughed at their matter-of-fact tone.

"Goodnight," she said before closing her door.

"Night, Princess," they replied as she shut it.

* * *

Don't you just love a jealous Peter? I know I do. Do you? Tell me what you think! Okay, I'm going to do something that I've never done before in a story. I'm going to let my readers be in it! Just leave the name, race, brief appearance and brief personality at the end of your review and I'll promise I'll put you in. 


	18. The Downfall of Lord Daemyn

**Author's Note:** Chapter eighteen! I never thought I would get this far. Anyway, to my anonymous reviewer, your character sounds like a Mary-Sue. If you could post it again with some flaws in the charrie, it would be great.

_Quote from Chapter: "Don't you speak about her like that! She knows more about us than you do!"

* * *

_

**Chapter Eighteen: The Downfall of Lord Daemyn**

"You ready, Princess?" Dar asked. The three friends were standing outside the meeting room door, three minutes before the meeting. Aceline clutched a fistful of her dress as she stared at the door. She nodded and Darrin opened the door. They walked inside, trying and succeeding at looking intimidating. The lords and Pevensies stared curiously at them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Lords Daemyn and Phillip give each other "Uh-oh-she's-back" looks. She brushed it off like she would brush dirt off her shoulder and sat down next to Lucy. Once everyone was seated, a young lord with fair hair and brown eyes stood up. He looked no more than twenty.

"Your Majesties," he said. ("The Lord Tynan," Lucy whispered.) "I am pleased to inform you that His Majesty King Lune has signed the alliance. Archenland can now be able to help you during times of trouble."

"We thank you, Lord Tynan, and we like to express our gratitude to all of you," Peter said. The Princess was surprised by how older and proper he sounded. Obviously, the meetings had made him more kingly. The Archenlandian lords stood up and bowed to the five sovereigns.

"If I may be so bold as to interrupt?" she said suddenly. She looked at Peter for approval. He nodded, looking at her questioningly.

"Lord Tynan, Archenland can help us with some of our problems, correct?"

"That is correct, Your Majesty."

"So, would Archenland be able to help us, perhaps...in the Lone Islands?" Lord Tynan's eyebrows furrowed and the High King snapped his attention on her.

"The Lone Islands, Madam?"

"Some of the Witch's followers are still on the islands," she said. "Narnia will need help in getting rid of them."

"Your Majesty?" asked a lord. This lord had black hair with aqua eyes. His tone of voice didn't reach the wittiness that was in his eyes.

"Yes, Lord...erm...?"

"Keagan. How did you become so informed?" Aceline gave him a small smile.

"I've had a little help." She looked straight at the twins as she said this. Dar and Darrin smiled at her and nudged each other, looking pleased. The Lords Daemyn and Phillip, however, wore expressions of amused skepticism.

"Even if I am a bit of _a distraction on the whole_," she said, quoting Lord Phillip's exact words. The two lords looked at her with wide eyes. She raised an eyebrow, giving them an "I-know-you've-been-talking-about-me" look. Behind their father and their father's friend, Dar and Darrin were trying very hard not to laugh. Aceline looked down at her lap, but she couldn't keep the triumphant smile that made its way onto her lips. When she looked back up, she noticed that every eye was on her.

"Shall we continue the meeting?" she said. Everyone nodded, still looking at her.

Once the meeting was over, there was talk among the lords of how the Lords Daemyn and Phillip had been embarrassed by the Princess of thirteen. The siblings came up to her.

"That was amazing, Ace!" Edmund said.

"What did you mean by saying that you had help?" Susan asked.

"Just like I said. I had a little help," she said, shrugging.

"Truly inspiring, Princess," said a voice.

"Never thought you had it in you," said another. The twins appeared on either side, casually draping an arm each around her shoulders.

This, obviously, caused different reactions from the Pevensies.

Lucy looked surprised. The blonde girl titled her head to one side, giving her friend a questioning look. Edmund looked amused. He merely raised an eyebrow at her. The Gentle Queen looked impressed. Dar and Darrin were both respectively handsome; no doubt they would be desirable when they were older. But everyone could agree that Peter's was by far the most interesting. His expression was one of anger and jealousy or envy; I'll leave you to decide. But she barely glanced at the High King as she looked at the twins.

"Are you patronizing me?" she asked, her lips forming a fake pout.

"Of course not," Dar said.

"Wouldn't even think of it," his twin added.

"Glad to hear it," she said. Darrin ruffled her hair in a brotherly way, knocking her crown into Dar's hand.

"I like the crown, but I don't think it's fit for me," he said.

"More fit for a Princess, I think," the other said as his brother crowned Aceline. She grinned at them as she straightened it.

"Shall we go to the S.S. as my brother eloquently put it?" Darrin asked. She laughed and nodded, lacing each of her arms unceremoniously through each of theirs. The siblings, especially the High King, looked indignant at being ignored.

"I'll see you guys later," she called over her shoulder as the twins led her away. Lucy and Susan waved to her, while Edmund simply nodded. Peter rolled his eyes and stomped off in a huff, looking annoyed.

**--------**

"You'll do fine," she reassured them. They were in Aceline's sitting room, fifteen minutes before the ball. The twins had been worrying about how they were going to tell their father what they really felt about politics. She, like the good friend she was, was trying to reassure them.

"Do you think he'll listen?" they asked simultaneously.

"We'll make him listen," she said rebelliously. The twins nodded, although they looked a bit pale. She squeezed their shoulders in a sisterly way. They smiled at her and grabbed her hands.

"Time to go down," Dar said. She nodded, straightening her crown. She wore a stunning blue dress with matching blue flats. Her "escorts" wore the same tan breeches, white shirts and black boots, except that Darrin wore a dark red tunic while his brother wore a hunter green one. Their steps echoed on the floor as they approached the Great Hall.

"Now or never," Aceline told them as they spotted the boys's father. Unfortunately, he was talking to the Pevensies.

"Dar, Darrin, where have you been?" Lord Daemyn asked. As usual, he didn't address Aceline.

"With Aceline," Dar answered. "Father - "

"I need to speak with the two of you," their father said. The tone of his voice made it obvious that he was going to lecture them.

"Father - " Darrin interrupted, but ironically enough, he was interrupted.

"_Now."_

"Oh, would you listen to them?" she snapped impatiently. "They want to tell you something." The Lord Daemyn looked thunderous.

"Well, what is it?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Okay. Father, we need to speak with you in private," came the simultaneous request.

"Anything you can say to that thing, you can say to me." Aceline felt injured as he looked at her as he said 'that thing' in disgust. This caused an immediate reaction from the twins.

"Don't you speak about her like that! She knows more about us than you do!" They looked quite furious that their father had referred to their friend as a thing. The Pevensies, especially Peter, looked quite angry as well.

"I think you should watch what you say, Lord Daemyn," the High King said through clenched teeth, his hands rolled up into fists.

"Watch it, Daemyn," a voice said. Out of nowhere, the Lord Keagan appeared, wearing a stunning gray tunic. His arms were crossed and he was looking at Lord Daemyn with contempt.

For a moment, Lord Daemyn looked like a trapped animal. His eyes scanned around, looking for a means of escape. He then settled on his sons.

"What do you mean she knows more about you than I do?"

"She knows our favorite color."

"It's silver."

"No, blue."

"Our favorite food."

"Mutton."

"No, veal." They continued this for about three more times until Aceline finally lost it.

"Face it. You don't know your sons because you don't spend time with them." His eyes narrowed at her.

"Are you insinuating something?" he asked.

"I'm not _insinuating_ anything," she said coldly. "I'm _informing_ you." Just then, the girl seemed much more intimidating than the lord. The Pevensies and the Lord Keagan looked surprised at how icy her voice sounded.

"You shall take your leave, Lord Daemyn," Peter said. "By this time tomorrow, you shall be on a ship back to Archenland."

"What about Dar and Darrin?" Lucy asked.

"Would you like to stay?" Edmund said, turning to the boys. They nodded, smiling.

"Then you may stay," Susan said. Daemyn - I, the narrator, think that he is not worthy to be called 'lord' anymore - looked at them all.

"And who shall take care of you?" he asked.

"I shall," the Lord Keagan declared selflessly. Aceline approved of it immediately, for Lord Kaegan looked no older than twenty-four.

"You?"

"Do you prefer a self-righteous bastard like yourself watching over them?" This comment dripped with sarcasm.

"I think you should, Daemyn," the Princess said, tilting her head to one side. Dar and Darrin each placed a hand protectively on her shoulders, giving their father "Face-it-you're-outnumbered" looks. Daemyn turned on his heel and left.

"I'm sorry I turned you against him," Aceline said, looking at the twins. They shrugged.

"That's alright." they said in perfect unison. "That son of a (insert vulgar word here) had it coming to him." She lightly rapped each of them on the head.

"No swearing," she admonished them.

"Shall we go to the ball then?" Lucy said. Aceline saw Peter looking a bit disgruntled. She left the twins and laced her arm with the High King's. He was surprised to see that even their hands were joined together. She smiled at him, which only made him blush.

Turning to the others, she said, "Let's."

* * *

That was about six pages right here. Sorry, it's so short. Anyway, I agree with the twins - Daemyn had it coming to him. I liked that last part. Did you?

Characters used:  
airnchik 128 - Lord Keagan (I hope you don't mind that I changed your character a bit.)


	19. The High King's Jealousy

**Author's Note: **Can you guess what this chapter is going to be about? If you don't, you must be challenged. I happen to like a jealous Peter. I think it builds up on the drama of a story. Beware of exagerrated thickness, jealousy from a blond king, story telling, people tripping over people and pillow fights. Yes, I said pillow fights.

Lady-Mystique: No, it's not too late. I need _lots_ of OCs. Trust me. -nods-  
Queen Emily the Wise: I'm going to use your character later on in the story, so don't be surprised if you don't see her until chapter twenty-five or somewhere around that.  
KOKO: It's going to take a while for that to happen, but it'll be worth the wait. Like maybe ten years later. No, just kidding. It won't take that long.

P.S. I may not be able to update as often since my computer's been acting funny. Oh, and I think - I'm not really sure - that I used about one or two swearwords in this chapter. Just warning you if I did.

_Quote from Chapter: "What are you two doing?"

* * *

_

**Chapter Nineteen: The High King's Jealousy**

"Come on, Princess, let's dance," Darrin said. Aceline, who after her five dances with Peter, had no desire to dance. But the boy was looking beseechingly at her. She sighed and placed her hand in his.

"Wheedler," she said. "Excuse me, Peter." She passed a glowering Peter, who picked up a wine goblet and drank deeply from it. The young Archenlandian lord placed his hand on her waist and led her in the waltz.

"Why, I never knew you could dance," the Princess said as, quite suddenly, he dipped her.

"I'm full of surprises," he declared. She laughed and looked up at him. His eyes were twinkling merrily.

"You're a decent chap, you know that?"

"Chap?"

"Fellow."

"Oh. Thank you." He seemed to be quite pleased with her comment, for he dipped her again. The song ended on a long note and the lord kissed her hand in a mocking manner. She curtseyed in the same way. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw Peter looking at her. Aceline looked in that direction, but by some means of Narnian magic, he had disappeared.

"Ah, Lord Tynan," Darrin said, looking at the approaching lord. Her attention turned to the Lord Tynan. He wasn't alone however. A mischievous-looking girl of fifteen stood beside him. She had a long, black plait and golden eyes. They curtseyed to each other while the lords bowed.

"Evening, Lord Darrin, Your Majesty. This is my sister, Lady Artymis Wolfe," Lord Tynan said, gesturing towards the girl.

"Hello," she said, a smile on her face.

"Pleasure to meet you," the Princess said.

"The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty," Lady Artymis said. The Lord Tynan had left the three alone to go dance with a Dryad. An uncomfortable silence followed. The Lady Artymis didn't look like - nor wasn't, as she later found out - the type to have small talk with. She fiddled with the laces on her dress. Dar appeared suddenly at Aceline's shoulder.

"Hello," he said, bowing to Lady Artymis. "I'm Dar."

"Artymis," she said, staring at the boy. Her golden eyes seemed to glitter in enthusiasm.

**--------**

"So there he was, facing a Giant with a broken sword and no shield," Lady Artymis said. The twins, the monarchs, and, surprisingly, the Lord Tynan were crowded around her as she told a story about a legendary Archelandian character named Sir Col Giant-Slayer and how he - yes, you guessed it - slayed a Giant.

"He was just about to give up when he spotted the very thing that would save his life - a dagger left under the maple tree by his late sister, Anvard. Col threw it wildly at him and, by some sheer, dumb luck, the dagger went inside the Giant and killed him instantly. Sir Col was crowned King of Archenland by right. He named the nation's capital 'Anvard' after the help his sister gave him."

"That was an excellent story, Lady Artymis," Lucy said, nodding.

"Very good," Dar added.

"Thank you," she grinned. Darrin and Aceline looked at each other, their eyebrows raised.

"Your Majesties?" Out of nowhere, a nymph appeared. She was carrying five boxes. One of the boxes was much more different than the others.

"Yes?" Edmund asked.

"I hope you don't mind, Sires and Madams, but the nymphs and Dwarfs would like to give you gifts," she said, bowing.

"Oh, thank you!" the Queens chorused as they examined the two crowns ("For everyday reasons," the Dryad said.) The Kings looked in awe at the two swords.

"You haven't opened yours yet, Ace," Susan said. The Princess nodded and gasped at what she saw. Indeed, everyone was staring at the present.

A stunning necklace that had two chains of silver and gold entwined together. As a pendant hung a small, white opal stone. She stared at it in wonderment. Unconsciously, her hand went out and touched the opal.

"It's beautiful, thank you," she croaked. Aceline didn't care how un-princessly (There's no other word for it.) she sounded. She picked up it and the stone flashed different colors as the light hit it.

"Try it on," Lady Artymis said.

"Manners, sister," the Lord Tynan said.

"Try it on. Please?" she corrected meekly. The Princess nodded.

"Could someone - " But the words were barely out of her mouth as Dar unceremoniously held her hair while Darrin fastened it around her neck.

"It looks beautiful!" the sisters chorused. Edmund nodded in approval while Peter simply looked moody as he looked at the twins. The High King stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked, her forehead creased.

"To..erm...dance. I like this song," he said vaguely. Aceline, however, found him eating grapes a minute later.

"You like this song, eh?" she asked. He choked on one and thumped him on the back, which didn't really help. He looked at her for a moment, staring at the gold and silver necklace.

"That's very nice," he said airily.

"Thank you," she smiled. He grinned, but it wavered as someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around, the opal flashing different colors. The Lord Tynan was staring back at her.

"Would you grace me with a dance, Your Majesty?" he asked, bowing. _Why is everyone suddenly wanting to dance with me? Look at Lord Tynan. He's twenty, I'm thirteen! Must be because I helped get rid of that prick. He must have hated him too. _She nodded. She turned back to see Peter walking away, his back uncommonly straight. She had no time to wonder about that, however, for the song that she was dancing with Lord Tynan was rather high-spirited.

"Is this a reel, Lord Tynan?" she asked as he twirled her.

"It is, my lady. An Archenlandian one, in fact."

"Then you must be expert."

"I am not an expert, but I am not a novice either, Your Majesty."

"I should think not." _Wait. Am I...flirting with him? Oh bother! I am NOT flirting with him. I doubt I even know how to flirt._ The lord twirled her once more. She masked her confusion (She felt confused with herself, imagine that!) with a smile.

Now, unkwown to the Princess and her dance partner was that a blond boy was staring at them with his arms crossed. He was looking at the couple in contempt. But Aceline didn't notice. She curtseyed as the dance was over, feeling overwhelmingly tired. The Lord Tynan, being the gentleman he was (he noticed that she was tired during the dance), merely bade her goodnight.

"Goodnight, Peter," she said, passing. He merely nodded.

**--------**

"Where's Dar?" Aceline asked. Darrin had just arrived in her room as she was putting on a red shawl.

"He's running a bit late. I think he had a bit too much wine last night, he woke up with a headache," he said, plopping down on the loveseat in front of her bed. She sat down next to him.

"So what can we do to pass time?" she asked.

"We can talk about how our little Dar is becoming a drinker," he suggested. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Little? Last time I checked, he's the older twin."

"By thirteen minutes!"

"He's lived thirteen minutes longer than you." The boy grabbed a pillow and smacked her over the head with it. She lightly put a hand to the back of her scalp. Then she picked up a pillow and whacked him. Her shawl fell to the floor as they 'dueled', the pillows moving so quickly that they seemed to be a white blur. Feathers flew through the air as they laughed/screamed loudly. But then, Darrin tripped over the fallen shawl (he was clumsier than his twin) and fell over Aceline. Ther was a great thump as their bodies hit the floor. The twin's face was a good four inches above hers.

Out of nowhere, Peter appeared.

"Aceline, are you alright? I heard scre - " He stopped dead as he looked at the disarray and the fallen lord on top of the Princess. Darrin leaped up, looking truly embarrassed. She sat up slowly, shaking slightly.

"What are you two doing?" the High King thundered. She gulped as her eyes darted back and forth between the boys.

"N-N-Nothing, Peter," she said tremulously.

"It sure looks like nothing," he said derisively. A sigh threatened to escape her lips. She stood, facing Peter.

"Excuse me, Darrin," she said. She pulled the High King in the sitting room and closed the door on the lord.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he hissed.

"Me? You're the one barging into people's buisness," she snapped back quietly.

"You're the one with a guy on top of you in your room," he said, his eyes narrowed. Impatience seemed to boil in every nerve of her body.

"So? It's my life, Peter, not yours. I can live it whichever way I please," she said. Aceline turned her back on him and went into her bedroom. Darrin was seated on the loveseat. He handed her her shawl.

"Thank you," she said. He nodded.

"Let's go to the S.S.," he said quietly. She nodded. She didn't care that the High King looked annoyed as she left arm-in-arm with the twin. She merely nodded curtly at him. He regarded her with something very close to contempt.

As they approached the second floor, Dar came up to them. He immediately noticed Aceline's anger in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his forehead creased.

"Peter!" she exclaimed loudly, making the twins jump.

"She had a row with the High King," his twin informed him. Dar's eyebrows flew up.

"A row?"

"Yep, but I'd rather not talk about it," she said calmly. Her tone unnerved both of them. But the twins shrugged it off and they went to the swing set.

* * *

Do you not like a jealous Peter? I still need lots of OCs like I said before. Anyway, I'm thinking of bringing back Lady Artymis and Lord Keagan in the next chapter. How? I have no idea, which is why I need suggestions from you guys.

Characters used:  
Lady Artymis Wolfe - Dark Wolf Goddess of the moon


	20. The Demis's Prank

**Author's Note: **Another chapter. I finally thought of a way to bring back Lady Artymis (Dark Wolf Goddess of the moon) in this chapter. I had to research a bit for this chapter. If you find any errors in this chapter, please tell me so I can fix them.

Dark Wolf Goddess of the moon: Yes, your character can help Peter and Aceline make up. In fact, she does it in this chapter.

_Quote from Chapter: "What would we call it?"

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty: The Demis's Prank**

"We'll see you later," the twins said simultaneously. It was supper time and it was after their 'meeting' at the S.S. She waved goodbye to them when she saw the Lady Artymis walking beside her brother and the Lord Keagan. She looked quite bored, but curtseyed to her as the lords bowed.

"Hello," the Princess said, curtseying.

"Good evening, Your Highness," the Lord Keagan said.

"May I speak with Lady Artymis alone?" The Archenlandian girl looked confused, but nodded. The lords went into the dining hall, leaving the two alone.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"Aceline," she corrected. "Lady Artymis would you like to hang out with us tomorrow?"

"Us?"

"Dar, Darrin and I." The girl nodded excitedly.

"I'll be on the second floor at around noon tomorrow. Meet me there." The Lady Artymis nodded again.

Aceline, of course, had very subtly invited Lady Artymis to the swing set. Why else would they go to the second floor?

**--------**

"Look, here they come!" Artymis exclaimed, pointing at the approaching twins. The girls had dropped all matters of formality five minutes ago. They had been getting to know each other a little bit better. Now, they looked up as the twins sat on either side of them, Dar with Artymis and Darrin with Aceline.

"Hello," the boys - no, _youths_ as the Princess realized - said together. The girls smiled at them.

"Hey, guys," Aceline said.

"Hi," Artymis said. And then (none of them remembered how it happened) they all began to talk, their words mixing up together and forming odd sentences. The twins accepted her at once and the three brought her up-to-date. That included telling her about the Princess's argument with King Peter.

"You're welcome to join us anytime, Artymis," Darrin said to the girl. She nodded, grinning.

"You know," she began, "we should start something like-like a club. A club that only we know about." The three considered this proposal carefully before agreeing.

"What would we call it?" Dar asked out loud, his hand under his chin.

"Let's figure out our nicknames first," his brother suggested. There was a silence before they finally on Aceline's suggestion of gods and goddesses. "But we would be demigods or goddesses or something lesser than that because we're not as powerful as them," she added hastily.

After much thinking, they found a name for Dar: Apollo. The youth was interested in all the things the god was of after all. Then came Artymis. Or rather, Athena. Despite her many protests, they agreed that Artymis was just a bit too wise for her own good. Aceline was named Eos. This was, as she pointed out, was mocking her tendency to get up early. Darrin, much to his pleasure, was Heracles.

It was 'Diana' who finally came up with the name for their club.

"How about 'The Demis'?" she suggested. The name stuck from then on. (And just so you know, they were called that until the end of time. But enough of that, back to the story.)

"I like it," Aceline said. The twins nodded in agreement.

"So what do you want to do?" Dar asked. A smile came on Artymis's face.

"I say we pull a prank," she said, leaning back in the swing.

"On who?" Darrin asked. Her smile widened.

"The High King."

**--------**

"Is everything ready, Eos?" Artymis asked. The Princess nodded, fighting the guilty feeling that was in her mind. She was thrilled, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel that it was wrong in some way.

'Athena's' prank consisted of covering Peter with molasses and making him slide in the easternmost courtyard. Dar and Darrin were busy making sure that everything was secure. 'Apollo' looked up the hallway (it was a rather long one) and saw the approaching High King. (Everyone was pleased that he had been gifted with good eyesight.)

"_Hide!_" he hissed. The girls hid behind a tapesty while the twins hid behind a curtain. Artymis held the rope that, when pulled, would cover the High King in molasses. As he came nearer, 'Athena's' hand loosened on the rope. Everything seemed to go on in slow motion from that point on.

The sticky and slippery subtance fell on the boy's head, dripping down onto his navy tunic. 'Athena', 'Apollo' and 'Heracles' had to stifle their laughs with their hands. He stepped forward but slid - as planned - and seemed to glide (though his feet never left the floor) across the floor, his arms spread to keep his balance. She saw him fall a good, long way off. To her horror, she could have sworn she heard a crack as if something had broken.

Then everything went back to normal.

Aceline was the only one who wasn't laughing as they went out of their hiding places. Artymis seemed to find it particularly funny. Dar and Darrin had to lean on each to keep from falling to the floor. 'Eos' glared at them and her hands rolled up into fists.

"It's not funny!" she snapped. "He could have gotten hurt!" Giving them one last look, she ran to the fallen High King. As such, she failed to notice - and she will usually do in this story - the 'I-told-you-so' look Artymis gave the twins. Aceline dropped down at Peter's side. He had managed to sit up. Unceremoniously, her hand brushed away the molasses-coated hair from his eyes. Then she spoke in a voice that seemed to make her as pretty as the dawn.

"Are you alright?"

* * *

Did you like it? It's a bit short, but that's only because this is part one of the next chapter. By the way 'demis' is pronounced 'deh-MEES'. I'd just liked to point that out.

Anyway, I'm a big fan of mythologies. Greek, Roman, Norse - love them! This is just a bit background on the gods and goddess I chose.

Athena: Greek goddess of wisdom and the arts. Known as Minerva to the Romans.  
Apollo: Greek god of prophecy, music, medicine and poetry. Known as Sol to the Romans.  
Eos: Greek goddess of the dawn. Known as Aurora to the Romans.  
Heracles: (Hercules) Greek god of strength and courage.

Characters used:  
Lady Artymis Wolfe - Dark Wolf Goddess of the moon


	21. Molasses Brought Them Together

**Author's Note: **I decided - as you might I have guessed from the last chapter - to make Peter and Aceline make up much sooner than the last time when they had a fight. By the way, you might have noticed the strange title for this chapter. But I think it's appropriate.

_Quote from Chapter: "You have a sister?"

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-One: Molasses Brought Them Together**

Peter stared at her for a couple of seconds before nodding. He was looking into her eyes as if almost hypnotized. She tried to ignore it, but felt almost exposed as he looked at her. His blue eyes seemed to be able to x-ray her.

"Are you sure you're alright? I heard a cracking sound and I thought that you might have gotten hurt," she said quietly, letting her irises drop down to the floor beside Peter.

"I'm fine," he whispered. She straightened up and offered him her hand. He took it, the molasses squelching softly against their fingers. Aceline didn't find it repulsive as one might when something sticky or slippery touches them. Indeed, she found something almost _reassuring_ about it. She faced him, her hand still in his.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're wel-" But then, his lips were pressed upon hers. She was a bit shocked at first, but her eyes fluttered shut and she (either by womanly instinct or Narnian magic) placed her hands on his shoulder. She didn't care that her green dress was getting dirty from Peter's hands on her waist.

Her brain seemed to suffer from the lack of oxygen, but she didn't let go. (Indeed, witnesses might say that she pressed herself harder against the High King.) Peter finally pulled away, gasping for breath. The sound of giggling and wolf-whistles reached their ears. They turned and saw the rest of the Demis, the Lord Keagan and two redheads staring at them.

"We thought you would never stop," the twins exclaimed.

"Our plan worked," Artymis said, looking satisfied. Aceline raised her eyebrows.

"Your plan, Athena?" she asked, her hands still on Peter's shoulders.

"Yes, our plan, Eos. You see, since you told me about your fight with the High King, the twins and I decided to play a prank, which, as we knew, would involve you running to him and helping him up. We're sorry, Your Majesty." At this, Artymis curtseyed to King Peter while the twins bowed.

"You're forgiven," he said, smiling. His blue eyes fell on the redheads. "Forgive me, but I didn't catch your names." The redheads curtseyed.

"I'm Keitra Nyramis, Sire," the Lady Keitra said.

"Kendell Jade Carnee," the Lady Kendell said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Aceline said, smiling.

"Likewise, Your Highness," they said in unison.

"It appears that we have stepped on something private, haven't we, Your Majesties?" the Lord Keagan said. The Archenlander was grinning widely as he said this. To her absolute horror, she felt her cheeks burn. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Peter flush.

"Erm...well...er...I think it depends on how you look at it," he said. The lord chuckled while the others simply looked amused.

"I think your siblings would want to know, King Peter," Dar said.

**--------**

"Well, that's a strange way of getting together, but since you're strange, I'll believe it," Susan said. The other siblings nodded in agreement. The five were sitting on the veranda that faced the Eastern Ocean. Edmund had made Aceline sit on his brother's lap to see how they looked like together.

"What she means," Lucy began, giving her sister a look, "is that we're happy for you."

"And that it's about time," the Gentle Queen added. The Magnificent King looked over at his sister, his eyebrows raised.

"About time?" he asked.

"Yes, it's about time," Edmund said. "Between you getting jealous and Ace joking about your wedding, we thought you'd never get together."

"Glad to know you approve of me," the Princess joked. The Pevensies laughed and the High King tightened his grip slightly on her.

"Imagine Mum's face if she found that Petey had a girlfriend," Susan said.

"You did not just call me Petey," he said, looking at her. Everyone laughed at the expression on his face.

"What's your mum like?" she asked. There was a silence as they all thought until Lucy replied, "She's very kind with black hair and dark eyes. You'd like her a lot. Dad's looks like Peter, but is like Edmund in personality."

"What about your parents?" the Just King asked. She was quiet for a moment before she answered.

"Mum's has light hair and blue eyes and is kind. Emilia's like Mum except she has purple eyes like me," she said.

"You have a sister?" the boy-king asked, looking interested. He leaned back in his chair, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I do," she said and then added, "One who's older than me." A disappointed groan escaped the boy's lips. His brother and younger sister laughed while the other two simply looked astonished.

"What about your father?" Lucy asked, after she had finished giggling.

"He looked like an older, male version of me. He was very protective," she said quietly. There was a silence until Susan said, "Was?"

"He died a month before we came to Narnia," she forced out. The sisters looked at her sympathetically while the boy-king patted her on the knee. Peter squeezed her hand and gently rubbed her back.

"Do you think we'll ever go back?" Lucy asked in a small voice. No one spoke for a good two minutes. Aceline traced the front strings of her dress and finally looked up.

"We'll go back when Aslan wants it," she said. The blonde girl nodded, her expression glum.

"Why don't we play a game?" the Princess suggested, hoping to cheer everyone up.

"What kind?" Edmund asked.

"Hide and seek." Here, a smile appeared on everyone's face as they thought of the game that had led them to Narnia.

"I'll be It," Peter said, gently nudging her off his lap.

"One game, and then I have to meet the Ladies Keitra and Kendell," Susan said, getting up.

"I'm not hiding in any wardrobes," Lucy said, smoothing her skirt. Everyone laughed at her matter-of-fact tone.

"Start counting, Peter," the Just King chuckled. The High King turned around and faced the pillar.

"One, two, three, four," and everyone ran off.

**--------**

Two weeks passed and everyone could see the changes that appeared over the High King and his Princess. Peter didn't look as moody anymore. (That, as you know, was a result of his jealousy.) Aceline spent more time with the siblings. She didn't desert her friends; she just spent enough time with them, so the castle didn't think that she had disappeared.

Nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

I left that on a happy note, didn't I? I liked this chapter. Hope you do to. Oh, and by the way to airnchik 128 and Lady-Mystique: I promise to include your characters more in the story. I swear.

Characters Used:  
airnchik 128 - Lord Keagan, Lady Kendell Carnee  
Dark Wolf Goddess of the moon - Lady "Athena" Artymis Wolfe  
Lady-Mystique - Lady Keitra Nyramis


	22. A Choice Broke Them Apart

**Author's Note:** I nearly cried as I wrote this chapter. I found it a bit heart-wrenching. But Aceline _does_ have the prophecy to fulfill. I hope you don't hate me. By the way, I didn't even have the heart to put a quote.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Choice Broke Them Apart**

"Goodnight, Peter," Aceline said, placing a kiss on his lips. He grinned at her and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Night, Ace," he said. She gave him a small smile before closing the door to her bedroom. She literally skipped her way to her bed. Walking into her closet, she carelessly tossed her dress to the floor and picked out a white nightgown. She lied down on her bed, wrapping the plush sheets around her body. Her eyes fluttered shut, but she would've wished she had kept them open afterwards.

**--------**

_She was standing in a green meadow, the soft grass tickling her feet. She looked down and saw that she was still in her nightgown. Her hair blew in the soft breeze. She pushed it out of her face and focused her attention on the magnificent creature before her._

_Aslan looked at her, his amber eyes looking into her purple ones. Aceline bowed to him, her hair falling like a curtain around her face._

_"Daughter of Eve, it is time," he said, his voice shaking the ground. Dread washed over her as she realized that she had to leave._

_"Please, Aslan," she said. "What about the Pevensies?"_

_"They cannot go to the Lone Islands until you return," he replied. "Afterwards, you are free to travel with them." The girl looked down, biting her lip._

_"How am I to get there?" she asked, staring at the ground._

_"Archenland will help you. Leave within a week, Daughter of Eve."_

_"What about Peter, Aslan?" The Lion looked at her._

_"What about him, Dear One?" he asked._

_"What will happen to him while I'm gone? We just got together and-"_

_"I can tell you no one's story, but your own." Aceline felt put out just then._

_"You can't tell me what would happen?"_

_"To be told what would happen? No, no one is ever told that." She nodded, regretting that she had ever asked._

_"But you can find out what will happen."_

_"How?"_

_"By making a choice. Do what you feel is right, my daughter, and go to the islands. Make a choice, Aceline..."_

**--------**

The Princess woke with a start, her eyes darting around the room. She sat up and found her hair matted with sweat. She remembered her dream and started to sob, not caring if anyone heard her.

"No!" she yelled. "No! I don't want to go! I don't want to!" She might have screamed herself into hysterics if Peter, followed by his siblings, hadn't come running into her room.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, concern written on her face. The siblings were crowded around her, Peter's arms wrapped protectively around her. She looked up into the High King's face.

"It's time," she whispered. Those seemed to be the magic words because - kazaam! - his shoulders sagged, his face went blank and his eyes grew wide.

"Time for what?" Susan said, looking from her brother to her friend. With help from Peter, she explained the prophecy and brought them all up-to-date with the dream. (She conveniently left out the part of herself worrying about Peter.) There was silence when she finished.

"In a week? Isn't that a bit soon?" Edmund asked quietly. The girl nodded, tightening her grip on the blond king. His hand gently squeezed hers.

"We can't even go with you," Lucy said, laying her head on Aceline's shoulder. "We can't even see you for Aslan knows how long."

"I know, and that only makes it worst," she whispered, clenching the Valiant Queen's hand. The blonde sniffed and the Princess wrapped her free arm around her shoulders. The friends sat together, enjoying the other's company as it lasted. They all slept on her bed (I know this is unbelievable, but it was quite large.) and the next morning, as Peter was the last to leave the room, she made her choice.

**--------**

On the morning of her departure, the Princess requested to speak with the High King.

They stood on a balcony, looking at the three Archenlandian ships that would help her at the Lone Islands: the _Evening's Grace_, the _Easter Lily_, and the _Blaze of Glory_. She looked from her favorite ship (the _Blaze of Glory_) and stared at the boy beside her. How could she break up with him? Aceline had never been the type to hurt people on purpose.

"Peter," she began, "I think we should break up." Now, you must understand something. These words sounded good in her head, which proved that she was as much as a novice when it came to romance as a newborn. The dreadful truth was that she didn't have a clue to what she was doing.

"W-What?" She hated the tremor in his voice. She clenched the balcony with tight hands. She gave a subtle sigh (one that was anything but) and looked over at him.

"We should break up," she said.

"Why?" He was looking at her with a despaired kind of love.

"Peter, listen to me. No, listen," she said, grabbing him as he tried to walk away. "Who knows how long I'll be gone. It could be years. You and I could find someone else during that time."

"No, we won't," he said stubbornly.

"Yes, we will," she insisted. (This was strike one.) Quite suddenly, he grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a slight shake.

"We won't, Ace, we won't! Listen to me!" he exclaimed as she opened her mouth to interrupt. "You're the only girl I've ever liked." Her eyes dropped down, tears threatening to fall.

"You'll find someone else. Someone who's smarter and prettier and more fun to be around with," she said, looking back at him.

"No, there won't be another. I like you and I'll always like you," he stated firmly.

"Stop it, Peter," she answered in the same tone. "You know there'll be another and she'll like you and you'll like her."

"I'm never going to forget you," he said.

"Both of us can find someone else and you know it!" (This was strike two.)

"I know I won't," Peter said. "I'd rather rot than be with someone else. And I'd rather be hanged than see _you_ with someone else."

"Be reasonable, please," she cried in despair. He looked at her, still holding her by the shoulders.

"I don't think you have a heart," he said quietly.

"I wish I didn't!" There was a quiver to her voice and Peter seemed to take this as a good sign. He was a born wheedler (even if you won't believe it) and summoned up his persuasive powers then and there. He took her hands in his and said in a wheedlesome tone that didn't become him one bit--

"Ace, you know that'll never happen. We're meant to be together. We can't just break up because of something as stupid as a prophecy." She wrenched her hands from his.

"No! You know _that_ won't happen. There'll come a time when you'll be thanking me that we broke up. We'll both be happy with someone else."

"I'd rather be hanged!"

"I know you better than that. We aren't meant to be. We fight even now. How could we possibly stay together? There'll be someone who will make you care for her, in spite of yourself. I know there'll be."

"Not. Going. To. Happen. If you think I'll be happy with someone else, you're wrong. But you will be happy with someone and you'll live and die for him and I shall have to stand back and watch."

"Yes, I _will_ live and die for him, if he ever comes and you must do the best you can," she exclaimed, losing patience with poor Peter. (This was strike three.) He looked at her for a moment before saying, "You'll be sorry for this, Aceline," and he walked away.

"Where are you going?" she asked, for she had caught his expression and it had frightened her. He looked over his shoulder and there was such anger, despair and love in his face, that her heart seemed to stand still. His eyes answered her and the Princess watched the poor chap run, knowing that he was trying to outstrip the trouble he carried in his heart. She watched him until he turned the corner.

A sigh escaped her lips and she bowed her head, as if in prayer. Her surpressed tears flowed down her cheeks as feelings of guilt, grief and more guilt washed over her in continuous waves, adding the feeling of nausea to the load. Aceline thought she was unworthy of bearing the title of "Princess". She had just broken someone's heart, which, to her, was the worst kind of injury. (And that proves that she learned something from this experience.)

"Aslan, please have Peter get ove-" She stopped as she remembered that the Lion couldn't interfere with matters of the heart. She leaned on the balcony and allowed herself to cry.

**--------**

"Promise to write to us, Eos?" Dar asked. She nodded, tears flooding her eyes. They were saying their goodbyes before she had to board the _Blaze of Glory_. Darrin came after his brother.

"We'll try to visit as soon as we can," he promised.

"I'd liked that a lot, Heracles," she answered. Artymis was trying and failing miserably at not crying. The girls hugged each other and it soon became Aceline trying to comfort her instead of vice versa.

"Don't cry, Athena," she said, patting her friend on the back. "I'll be back before you know it. And if I'm not, you can still visit me." She nodded, wiping her tears. Apollo offered her his handkerchief. Then came the Pevensies. Lucy went first. The blonde girl hugged her tightly.

"Promise you'll be safe?" the Queen asked. The Princess nodded, bending slightly to return the hug. Edmund went next.

"Take care of yourself, Ace," he said. They stayed still for a moment, remembering the time when they had done this when she and Peter had been fighting. They let go, both smiling slightly. Almost immediately, Susan embraced her.

"I'll miss you terribly. Write to us, alright?" she said, letting go. She nodded, turning to Peter. They stared at each other, the seemingly endless silence. The High King embraced her tightly, the Princess wrapping her arms around him.

"Please, Ace?" he whispered in a voice both touching and pathetic.

"I can't, Peter," she answered quietly. With those words, she sealed the events that would happen later on. The blond boy let go of her and stood back, his face betraying nothing, but his eyes looking betrayed.

"It's alright, never mind," he said, turning away from his. But it wasn't alright, and she _did_ mind. At that moment, she felt as if she had killed something preciously innocent and had simply buried it under the leaves. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She turned away and watched Artymis say goodbye to her brother.

"Take care of her, Tynan," she heard her whisper. The Lord Tynan nodded, smiling slightly at the Princess. She gave him one back, though it was slightly forced.

"It is time we leave, Your Majesty," the lord said. Aceline nodded, her throat becoming quite dry. She followed him onto the _Blaze of Glory_ and the ship departed with a burst of fanfare. The surrounding crowd cheered loudly as the flags of Narnia and Archenland went up. The Demis and Edmund waved wildly. Susan was caught between waving and comforting a sobbing Lucy. Her eyes finally settled on the High King. He gave her a slightly strained smile and waved half-heartedly. She waved back, feeling quite empty. Her purple eyes flooded with tears and she clutched her opal necklace.

"Your Majesty?" the Lord Tynan said.

"Yes?"

"We have to discuss battle tactics with the others." She nodded. The Archenlander nodded, turning on his heel. She waved one last time to the shore before following him.

* * *

Like I said, it was heart-wrenching. But - I think I've said this before - it all fits in with the story. I still need OCs. And, of course, I'm open to suggestions. By the way, if you're interesting into what Peter's thinking, listen to "Ice box" by Omarion. Oh, and if you forgot who the Demis are its: Athena - Artymis, Apollo - Dar, Heracles - Darrin, Eos - Aceline.

OCs Used:  
airnchik 128


	23. The Duke of Terebinthia

**Author's Note:** Peter and Ace might find new loves. I haven't really decided yet. Don't worry, they'll get back together eventually. And if you're interested into what Aceline was thinking, listen to "Listen to Your Heart" by D.H.T. (That was something I forgot to include in the last update.) And thanks for the reviews! Sorry this so long. I'll make the next chapter longer.

_Quote from Chapter: "Is Her Majesty feeling ill?"

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Duke of Terebinthia**

"Observing the stars again, Your Majesty?" the Lord Tynan said knowingly. Aceline tore away her eyes from the night sky and looked behind her. She smiled at the approaching lord.

"Yes. The stars here are much different from the ones from where I come from," she said, looking back up.

"How so?" The Lord Tynan was standing next to her by now.

"Well, for one thing, here, they're much closer. For another, you can actually see them." The lord nodded and joined her in watching the stars. Then Aceline asked-

"Lord Tynan, what's that star called?" She was pointing at a bright, golden one that was quite close to them.

"That is Tarva, the Lord of Victory. And that is Aeron, the Lady of War," he added, pointing to a dark red one next to Tarva.

"Victory and war," she said. "How appropriate for our journey." The Lord Tynan chuckled and pointed at a shining purple star a short distance from Tarva.

"And that is Alambil, the Lady of Peace." The lord watched as a smile spread out on the Princess's face.

"I like Alambil better than Aeron," she said. Her tone made the lord chuckle again.

"Everyone does, Your Majesty, everyone does," he said. Her smile grew wider.

"I'm sure they do," she said. A yawn escaped her lips just then.

"I think Her Majesty should go to bed," the Lord Tynan said in a brotherly tone. She nodded, but said, "I'll go if you go."

"Please, Your Majesty, don't you want to be rested for arrival to Terebinthia?"

"I do. Don't you?" The Archenlander looked surprised at her sly question. (The surprise came more from the fact that there was a seven-year age difference between them.)

"So do I. But-"

"But nothing. Come along, my lord," she said, lightly tugging on his sleeve before walking away.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said meekly. Aceline laughed, but she stopped when she heard a soft thump below her feet.

"Did you hear that?" she asked quietly. The lord nodded and gestured for her to follow him. They went quietly, the Princess keeping close to him. They entered the galley, the noise sounding a bit more louder, if not more muffled. The Lord Tynan walked forward and stopped next to a barrel of rum, looking at whatever was there with wide eyes. The girl ran forward and clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from yelling in surprise.

There, hunched up together, were the Ladies Keitra and Kendell.

"What are you doing here?" the lord hissed.

"How did you sneak on board?" she whispered, amazed. They helped the redheads stand up and brought them up to the deck. They sat under the stars as they told their story.

Keitra and Kendell had snuck onto the ship during the morning of the departure; just after everything had been brought on board. They had stretched out their legs when the ships had docked in Galma. Then the cousins (because that's what they were) had gone back to their hiding place. When anyone came to look for food, they would simply choose a new spot to hide if anyone went to close to theirs.

"This is unbelievable," the Lord Tynan said, burying his face into his hands. He looked back at the redheads. "And exactly _why_ did you stow away?"

"We wanted some adventure in our lives," Kendell said.

"You would, too, if you were seventeen and spent most of your time being cooped up in a castle," Keitra added. Aceline nodded, remembering how she had been cooped up at Cair.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked, looking at them. They nodded.

"We left a letter back at Cair Paravel. It should have been read by now," Keitra said. There was a dreadful silence as the two looked at the stowaways.

"Do you two have _any_ idea of the gravity of this?" the Lord Tynan finally asked. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"It's enough to get our heads cut off, maybe?" they guessed. The Narnian (for Aceline considered herself a Narnian now) had to bite her lip, so could keep from roaring with laughter at the look on the man's face.

"Erm," she began, but a giggle managed to escape from her steady lips, and she had to clear her throat. "I think we should go to bed."

**--------**

"Terebinthia's amazing!" Aceline exclaimed. Keitra and Kendell nodded in agreement. The three girls had been doing a little bit of shopping. (The cousins certainly needed new clothes.) The Princess was busy watching her surroundings, so it was no surprise when she crashed into someone and her packages dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry," said a girl's voice.

"No, it's my fault," she said, picking up the packages. She looked up and saw a decent-looking girl with gold hair and indigo eyes. She looked no older than sixteen.

"I'm Blair Praine," the Lady Blair said, curtseying.

"Kendell Carnee."

"Keitra Nyramis."

"Aceline Hethers." Keitra and Kendell looked at her, both asking the question "Why didn't you say you were the Princess?" with their eyes. (Aceline wasn't wearing her crown.) She merely gave them a look and turned to Lady Blair.

"It's nice to meet all of you," the blonde said. "Are you from around here?" In unison, they shook their heads.

"We're from Archenland," the cousins said together.

"I'm from Narnia." The girls continued like this for a good ten minutes. (I won't write it because you would probably be snoring in six seconds.) It ended with the Lady Blair inviting them back to where she lived. The blonde's escort appeared and led the girls to a grand-looking carriage.

"Oh, won't Tynan mind?" Kendell said, a worried frown on her tan face.

"He won't," Aceline reassured her lazily. "He was supposed to meet someone here." The rest of the journey passed on silence.

The interesting part came when they saw the Lord Tynan coming out of the castle, conversing with a man with a gold beard. The Archenlander looked shocked to see the four females climb out of the carriage.

"What are you doing here?" The lord forgot his good manners and simply stood dumbstruck. He blinked and suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Lady Kendell, Lady Keitra, Your Majesty, this is Reynard, Duke of Terebinthia," he said, gesturing towards the bearded mind. The girls curtseyed. Well, the Lady Blair didn't.

"It seems that you already have met my daughter, Blair," the duke said, smiling at the blonde. She ignored her father and instead turned to Aceline.

"'Your Majesty?'" The color rose in her cheeks as everyone stared at her.

"Well, you didn't tell us you were the duke's daughter," she replied.

**--------**

The duke threw a celebration that night. Aceline had persuaded the Lord Tynan to invite some of the ships's crew to the castle. (With Reynard's permission, of course.) Keitra and Kendell then took to teasing Tynan. (Mainly about how the lord was persuaded by a young teen.) The girl reprimanded them and they teased _her_ for standing up for the Archenland native. As such, she had a headache during the feast.

"Is Her Majesty feeling ill?" the Duke Reynard asked. The Princess forced a smile.

"I think I am," she replied. "I have a bit of a headache." He gave her a sympathetic smile. They stood in silence, she staring at him and he staring at the dancing lords and ladies.

"Does Her Majesty like these feasts?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"These feasts, this dancing, this travelling - do you like them?" Her brow furrowed as she thought about the question.

"I neither like or dislike them. I like dancing and the feasts. You always meet new people, but you always have to act a certain way around them." She realized what she said and promptly turned red. She looked at the duke with wide eyes, but he was grinning at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't rea - "

"That is quite alright. Pray, continue." And so, she went on. The words poured out of her mouth and the duke looked at her attentively. It was the first time she had ever been allowed to speak freely in her regular, young girlish voice. She forgot about being proper, forgot about everything. The Lord Tynan appeared and he, too, seemed entranced by her bold speech. She stopped, breathless.

"Please go on," the Archenlander encouraged her. Her headache had disappeared as soon as it had come. The three soon talked together, making their opinions known. Aceline found herself being treated as a diplomatic equal by the other two. A yawn reluctantly escaped her lips.

"Shall I escort Her Majesty to bed?" Tynan asked her, a smile on his handsome face. She nodded and without even giving it a thought, she hugged the Duke Reynard as a daughter would hug her father. The man grinned at her and patted her on the back.

**--------**

They left Terebinthia three days later. There was handshaking and hugging on both sides. Keitra and Kendell, who had become close to Blair, were hugging the blonde. Aceline faced the Duke and hugged him tightly.

"I hope to see you again, Duke Reynard," she said.

"As do I," he said. "As do I."

They boarded the _Blaze of Glory_, her anchor being raised by two Archenlandian sailors. The coast of the island began to fade and Aceline waved wildly. The last thing she saw was Blair's golden hair and Reynard's gold beard.

"Tynan?"

"Yes?"

"That night, during the feast - how did my headache disappear?" The lord smiled at her.

"There is a Terebinthian cure to relieve headaches, one that doesn't require medicine. If you relieve your thoughts from your mind, the pressure will go away from your head." She stared at him in astonishment.

"Does it work?" she asked.

"It does," he said, looking out towards the sea. "You're proof of it."

* * *

I've decided to speed things along. Next up, we have Aceline at the Lone Islands. I'm certainly going to have fun with that chapter.

Just a random note: I was just watching _Drake & Josh_ and I think if they ever made my story into a movie, I would ask Miranda Cosgrove (Megan) to play Aceline.

OCs Used:  
Lady Keitra Nyrams - Lady-Mystique  
Lady Kendell Carnee - airnchik 128  
Lady Blair Praine - airnchik 128


	24. A Prophecy is Fulfilled

**Author's Note:** Here's the chapter you've been waiting for - the fight at the Lone Islands. I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews by the way.

oceansong: I'm not sure _when_ I'm going to include your character, but she will be in the story.

_Quote from Chapter: "You did it!"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Prophecy is Fulfilled**

"We're approaching Doorn, Your Majesty," a sailor - his name was Khalon - said. Aceline nodded, her face paling. She had been eating breakfast with Keitra, Kendell and Tynan. Immediately, the lord thanked the sailor and went to make sure everything was ready. The redheads clenched their forks nervously.

"So, today's the day, huh?" Keitra asked, giving a forced laugh.

"Yep," the Princess said.

"I can't believe you managed to convince Tynan to let us fight," Kendell said.

"I didn't convince him. You did by your archery," she said.

"Well, you convinced him of watching our archery."

**--------**

"That was quite an impressive speech, Your Highness," Tynan said. She gave the lord a tired smile.

"Thank you, my lord," she said. The Princess had just given a speech to the crew. It had been quite nerve-wracking, for their had been dozens of blue, brown, gray and green eyes on her. She felt the ship dock on land. They looked from their position on the poop and saw a truly awful scene.

Dozens of men, women, children and Red Dwarfs were chained together. There was the occasional sound of a whip cracking and a cry of pain. A pale girl with lanky brown hair looked in the direction of the ship. Her dark eyes grew wide.

"Look!" she screamed and was promptly whipped. But two Minotaurs looked in her direction and immediately let out two, loud bellows.

The battle began.

The Narnians (There were some on the ships) and Archenlanders ran off the ships, brandishing swords and spears. Aceline and Tynan were in the lead, their swords pointing forward. The two cut their way through the enemy.

Arrows wooshed over their heads. A Minotaur knocked her down and her sword flew out of her hand. The beast towered over her, but a crude-looking arrow pierced its coarse skin. It fell and she saw that a fierce-looking Keitra had fired it. She nodded her thanks and quickly picked up her sword, blocking an attack from a Dwarf.

There was great shouting and the sound of metal clashing against metal nearly overwhelmed her. She mercilessly beheaded a Dwarf. Drops of blood splattered against her face, but Aceline wasn't disgusted. She was too busy focusing on the seven-foot Minotaur in front of her.

The fight between her and the creature took longer than expected. It left her with a sprained wrist and a sore leg, but she was pleased when it finally dropped to the ground. She paused for a moment to take in her surroundings.

Keitra and Kendell were on the ships with the rest of the archers, firing arrows like there was no tomorrow. Tynan was in a heated fight with three Dwarfs. She saw that he was quickly tiring. She sprinted over and handled one of the Dwarfs. His hair and beard were the darkest black and there was a sneer on his weathered face.

"Battles aren't for girls."

"Too bad." A second later, he let out a strangled gasp as her sword pierced his stomach. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she looked away from him. An Ogre - a truly disgusting one - jumped in front of her. A grunt escaped its lips as they fought. As it lay dead on the ground, a horn sounded. Aceline looked wildly around. Tynan came up to her, grinning widely.

"We won!" he shouted happily. Around her, the soldiers cheered loudly, clapping each other on the back. Even the captives joined in after a moment. The Princess laughed and the next thing she knew, two pairs of arms were around her. It was the cousins.

"You did it!" Keitra yelled. The girl shook her head.

"We did it. Together," she said calmly. The redheads smiled and hugged her tightly. Tynan clapped her awkwardly on the back. She smiled at him.

"Get over here, Tynan," she said and she flung her arms around her waist. The Archenlandian lord chuckled as he returned the gesture.

"What's going on over there?" Kendell wondered out loud. Aceline looked in her direction and the sight made her want to throw up.

An old woman with frail, white hair was holding a Dwarf's head by the hair to the cheering crowd. She was grinning widely, showing a smile with many missing - and rotting - teeth. She threw it to the inhabitants. A man who looked around his late forties gave a great shout as he caught it and tossed it back to her. The Princess's face turned green and she immediately ran to them.

"Stop it!" she yelled. She knocked the head out of the woman's hands. It fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"You're just as bad as them!" she continued. Her violet eyes were wide and her face was pale. The people looked quite ashamed at being compared with their captors. There was silence until one brave girl of around eighteen stepped out.

"We're sorry," she said. Her soft voice didn't match her appearance. In fact, Aceline had to take a step back in shock.

Waves of thick, black hair fell down to her knees. A pair of sparkly, aquamarine eyes stood out on a pale, lightly freckled face. Like most of the people, she had cuts and bruises on her face, legs and bare arms. She had three holes in her left ear and two in her right.

No one could blame her for being speechless. Tynan had to speak for her.

"You are forgiven." He laid his hand gently on her shoulder, bringing her out of her shocked state. She looked up at him and met his brown eyes.

"What about the other islands? Avra and Felimath?" The lord repeated this question to the captives. (Aceline couldn't find her voice.)

"There are a few people living on Avra. Felimath is only hills and grass and sheep. No one lives there," answered a man around his late thirties.

"Then let us go to Avra." This time, the Princess's voice rang out as clear as a bell. The sound of cheering met her words.

**--------**

More or less of the same thing happened on Avra.

But the visitors weren't by themselves this time. Some of the people decided to help them. (Those who weren't as badly bruised as the others.) Aceline was surprised when the girl who had apologized decided to fight with the swordsmen, much to the resentment of her parents. Another girl - the one she had seen before the battle - fought with the archers.

As she slayed a Dwarf in one, quick stroke, the Princess had to block an attack by an oncoming Ogre. Quite suddenly, a sword pierced its rugged flesh from the other side. The metal went through its chest and as quickly as it had come, it went away. The creature fell and in its place stood the black-haired girl, looking quite merciless.

Aceline didn't have time to figure out what happened as the two fought for their life, their swords clashing against metal. Sweat, mingled with blood, soon appeared her armor. She was suffocating from the heat and the combined physical strain left her body without much energy. In the second that she thought that she would surely pass out, cheers met her ears and a tired smile.

The battle was over.

The prophecy was fulfilled.

**--------**

A week passed and it was time that the ships had to set out once more. Aceline, of course, had to stay at the islands. She didn't feel as homesick as she did when she left Narnia. And she had already made two friends - Filia Wanderan and Lucylita Temple (the two girls). Keitra and Kendell hugged her, both of them grinning.

"Write to us, alright?" Keitra said.

"Visit me, alright?" she replied. The redheads boarded the _Blaze of Glory._ Aceline found herself staring up at Tynan. The two wrapped their arms around each other.

"Here," she said, handing him two letters. One was to the Pevensies while the other was to the twins and Artymis.

"I'll make sure to give it to them," the lord replied. "Be safe."

"You too," the Princess answered. She watched him march onto the ship. His blond hair fluttered slightly in the breeze. A horn sounded and with a noise that sounded a bit like a car crash, the three ships left. Her three friends waved wildly to her and her hand did likewise.

The sun (it was around three hours after sunrise) reflected off the wooden boards of the ships. The _Evening's Grace_ looked like a majestic and diginified lady as the blue waves lightly slapped at her sides. The _Easter Lily_ looked like a happy and bubbly girl as the banners of Archenland and Narnia were let out. But the _Blaze of Glory_ was the most marvelous of them all. The _Blaze of Glory_ truly left in a blaze of glory.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. You know I like to read your thoughts. (wink) By the way, Queen Emily the Wise I'm going to change your character a bit. Not the personality or looks, but more like the background. Hope you don't mind.

_OCs Used:_  
Keitra Nyramis - Lady-Mystique  
Kendell Carnee - airnchik 128  
Lucylita Temple - Queen Emily the Wise


	25. A Culinary Catastrophe

**Author's Note:** I've decided to do something a little different. Beginning with this chapter and all the way up to chapter twenty-nine or something, Aceline ages one year. So in this one, she's fourteen, in the next, she'll be fifteen, etc. Get me? Got me? Good.

I'll slow down things a bit. Sorry I've been speeding things up.

Queen Emily the Wise: Whoops. I'll fix that error later. Didn't realize she was fifteen.

_Quote from Chapter: "That sounds like a splendid idea!"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-Five: A Culinary Catastrophe**

"Aceline!" This was the shout that greeted the Princess as Dar, Darrin and Artymis ran down the gangplank of the _Wind Painter_, an Archenlandian ship. The female was in the lead, her black hair bouncing with every step she took. The hem of her red dress trailed in the dust in an un-ladylike fashion. But no one thought about it as the four hugged each other fiercely.

"It's good to see you again," Aceline said, pushing a stray lock of hair away from her face. She had her hand on top of Darrin's shoulder as she looked at each of her friends. Artymis laced her arm with hers.

"I like your dress," the Archenlander commented. Her golden eyes were staring at the lovely, blue velvet that covered her friend. The dress was in a style that left half of her arms bare. The twins looked disapproving as they observed the length of the neckline and hem.

"What's with the dress style?" Dar asked, his green eyes narrowed. His twin crossed his arms. Aceline rolled her eyes and ignored them. _As if it were my fault the only dress that I liked only just passes my knees._

Artymis and Aceline walked arm-in-arm as friends usually do. Dar and Darrin trailed behind them, their arms still crossed.

"You didn't answer the question," Darrin said, grabbing Aceline's shoulder.

"This is the only dress I liked," she said stiffly. Behind her back, the young men shared a look of disgust and observed the dress once more. Artymis grinned and looked behind her before looking forward.

"They can be a bit annoying sometimes," the Princess whispered.

"Like the brothers you never had?" she asked.

"Edmund and Peter have taken that spot," she giggled. But her heart gave an unexpected lurch as she said the High King's name. Her friend, who was an observing young lady, gave her a worried frown.

"You're still thinking about him, aren't you?" The question received a nod, followed by a "Sometimes, yeah". By now, they were yards ahead of the twins, for you see, the girls hadn't realized they had been walking quickly.

"I have an idea!" Artymis suddenly exclaimed, abrupting to a halt.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Why don't we make ourselves a lunch? My father says that a good meal can cheer a person up."

"That sounds like a splendid idea!" Aceline grinned.

"What sounds like a splendid idea?" The twins had caught up to them. The girls looked at each other for a moment and then looked at the youths.

"We're going to make lunch," the Princess said. "Do you want to help?" They nodded, shrugging.

**--------**

"Need any help?" Lucylita and Filia appeared at the door of the kitchen. Dar and Darrin were making (or trying to make, at the very least) bread. Aceline and Artymis were picking out fruit to eat. Darrin looked up and nodded.

"If you could," he said. The black-haired girl and the brunette walked in. Lucylita helped the twins with the bread while Filia helped with the fruit.

A few moments later, however, Lucylita picked up the recipe.

"How much yeast did you put into it?" she asked, glancing at the males. Dar wiped his hands on a wash cloth and looked over the girl's shoulder.

"Exactly the amount is says. Three two square pounds," he answered.

"That doesn't make any sense," Filia said, crossing her arms.

"Let me see that," Aceline said and Lucylita handed her the paper. Her purple eyes grew wide as she stared at the measurement.

"That stands for three teaspoons, not three two square pounds," she exclaimed, looking at them. The twins glanced at each other.

"Oops," they said. Everyone glanced at the bread and saw that it was rising at an alarming rate. Filia was the first to speak.

"I think we should duck," she said. Suddenly, they all ran and overturned a bare table. Aceline just managed to fall into Darrin's arms when an explosion like that of a firework going off sounded in the kitchen. Hesistantly, Lucylita and Artymis glanced up over the edge of the table.

"We should start cleaning up," Artymis said. She extracted herself from Dar and stood up. Darrin waited for Filia and Aceline to get off him while Dar waited for Lucylita to follow suit. The Princess picked up a rag.

Wordlessly, they all started to clean.

**--------**

"Your Majesty, what are you doing?" A servant - Aceline's maid, Felicity - stood at the doorway, looking aghast. The redhead had seen the girl ringing out a wet cloth and then wipe a dirty table. Aceline looked at her before turning away.

"Cleaning," she said simply.

"Not anymore," Lucylita said, throwing down her rag. "We're done."

"Remind me never to try to cook again," Dar said, straightening his tunic. Felicity raised her eyebrows.

"You were cooking?" she asked, astonished. The Princess nodded, sitting down in a chair.

"It was an absolute chaos. Our bread blew up," she said. Now, perhaps there's nothing funny about bread blowing up, but the way she said it and how she said it, made everyone roar with laughter.

"Shall I make a lunch for you?" Felicity asked, drying her tears with her apron. They nodded, castin her appreciatively.

A good thirty minutes later, the teenagers were 'feasting' on a lunch of sandwiches and wine. But everyone agreed that it was better than the flat mound of bread that sat in one corner.

* * *

(winces) Wow, that was horrible. I feel horrible. It's so short. But I have so many things going on right now. I'll make the next chapter longer. If you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter, _please_ tell me. 

_OCs Used:  
Artymis Wolfe_ - Dark Wolf Goddess of the moon  
_Lucylita Temple_ - Queen Emily the Wise


	26. The Princess's Talent

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope this chapter makes up for the last two short ones. It's longer that I expected.

HSMlover4ever: She'll be around eighteen when she goes back. I know, long wait, but a bit important to the plot.  
Queen Emily the Wise: I'm not exactly sure _what_ I'm going to change about your character. If I finally decide, I'll let you know.

Aceline's current age: Fifteen

_Quote from Chapter: "This is amazing. You have a talent, you know."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Princess's Talent**

When one usually finds their talent, the discovery usually has something to do with the talent. For example, if you are talented at music, you might make this discovery in a music room or at a dance. One would never find this out while tripping over a cart.

Ironically enough, this is how Aceline found hers.

She stepped out of store, holding a package that held two dresses inside. Her hair was tied up with white satin ribbon, the tails trailing in her hair. She wore a light summer dress, the hem hanging an inch above the ground, showing off her new, soft, black flats. The Princess loved being in Narrowhaven. There was always the call of the merchants, the sound of laughter and chatting and the tinkling of coins. She waved at a passing merchant, who was closing up for the day, and fell over a cart, due to her carelessness. Her parcel flew out of her hand and she landed on her knees, promptly dirtying her skirt.

Aceline stumbled to get up, trying to wipe the dirt off her dress. She groaned at the large stain that stood out on the white silk. She bent down to pick up her parcel when she stopped and looked at the cart. About half a dozen paintings were on it. The Princess picked up her package and walked over to it. Unconsciously, she picked one up.

It depicted a knight in shining armor, standing triumphant on a cliff, overlooking a vast field. His sword was held aloft. There was something commanding in the knight's blue-eyed gaze. His stance was regal, his features handsome. The sun was setting behind him, casting rays of ruby red, bright orange and saffron yellow around him. She let her fingers trail over his blond hair. There was something vaguely familiar about him...Her purple eyes ran over the knight's physique.

He seemed too perfect and not one bit human.

"What are you doing with that painting, missy?!" Aceline jumped and whirled around, clutching both parcel and painting. A man was walking towards hers. He looked middle-aged and was perhaps of Galmian descent. He stalked up to her and she was overwhelmed with the scent of tobacco smoke and something airy.

"I - I was just looking at it," she stammered out. She placed it on the cart hurriedly.

"Haven't you been brought up properly? Don't you know not to touch things that don't belong to you, eh?" he demanded. She nodded fervently. Her palms were starting to sweat as she took two steps back.

"Hey! Finlay! What do you think you're doing, mate? Do you know who you're talking to?" This new voice sounded familiar to her. She saw a stately-looking lord walking towards her. Aceline covered her mouth in shock.

It was the Lord Keagan Salom.

His black hair was slightly shorter than she remembered. His aqua eyes looked wiser, but still had a mischievous sparkle to them. He had a mustache, which suited him well, despite the fact that he wasn't even in his thirties.

"Your Majesty," he said, bowing to her. She curtseyed, grinning at the shocked expression on Finlay's face.

"Please forgive me, Your Highness," he mumbled, bending into a low bow. "I - I had no idea..."

"That's quite alright," she smiled. She gestured towards the painting. "Who is that?"

"Why, it's a painting of the High King as he is now," the Lord Keagan said. Aceline's eyes grew wide as she studied the portrait. So _this_ was Peter after two years?, she thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Finlay asked.

"He looks too perfect. Nothing like the Peter I know," she answered. "The artist made him magnificent, which he _is_, but he just doesn't look human. The Peter I know is protective and sensible, brave and vulnerable. Sometimes even a prat that rushes into things." The lord started to laugh at this comment while the Galmian looked shocked.

"Please don't act surprised, Finlay. Peter's human like the rest of us. He has his weaknesses." She stared at the painting once more with half-closed eyes. She had almost forgotten how handsome Peter was. Finlay's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"If Her Majesty could draw King Peter, how would she picture him?"

"Do you have a pencil and paper perhaps?" she asked. The Lord Keagan produced them out of nowhere. She took them with a word of thanks. The Princess sat on the cart and began to sketch.

Aceline didn't copy the Peter that was in the painting. Instead, she used the one from her memory, the one she knew when she was thirteen. Somehow, the High King's siblings found their way into the picture. Her hand went back and forth on the paper. There was no color in it, but she managed to capture Lucy's vibrant physique, Edmund's quiet smile, Susan's reserved stance and Peter's protective gaze. She gave the pencil back to the Archenlander and showed them the drawing.

It depicted the Kings and Queens having a simple lunch. Lucy was on Peter's lap, her lips parted in a laugh that could never be heard. Edmund had his hand under his chin, his eyes half-closed with sleep, but a small smile on his freckled face. Susan was leaning back in a chair, her hands folded together on her lap, looking demure and motherly as always. Peter was looking at his siblings with a brotherly fondness, his expression contrasting with the fierce protectiveness in his eyes.

Finlay gaped at the drawing, his forehead creased in amazement. The Lord Keagan smiled at it, taking it from her hands.

"You are quite good," he said, obviously impressed. She blushed, for she had never thought she was good at drawing. She simply looked down at her lap, pretending to be interested in the large stain that still adorned her dress.

"You should think about taking lessons, Your Majesty," Finlay said with a nod. "You could improve. Not that you need it." Aceline looked up and smiled, pleased with his words.

The Galmian's words stuck in her mind, even after he went back to Galma with the Lord Keagan a week later. She took to sketching random things around the castle: a vase with a withering rose; a dozen of apples freshly picked from the apple tree; Felicity making her bed in the early morning; and Lucylita and Filia laughing at a joke that the cook told.

Carrying around paper and pencils soon became her idiosyncrasy. Her favorite place to draw was under the apple tree. She liked the spot, for it was secluded and whenever she was in need of a snack, she could simply pick an apple and eat it. She was just finishing her sketch of Filia's father, Ames, horseback riding with his daughter when an idea came to her. The Pevensies wanted to see what the Lone Islands were like. So why not sketch it for them? As Aceline thougth about it, the more she liked the idea.

The Princess drew everything and anything that appealed to her. The beach, the castle, the village, the docks - anything. The envelope she enclosed her next letter in was nearly as thick as her arm.

_Dear Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter,_

_I know you've wanted to see the islands since I first described them to you. There's some sketches that I did in the envelope so you can see them. Nothing interesting has happened to me. Well, except for the fact that I've become good at drawing. I'll leave you to judge. Strangely enough, I like dressing up now and choosing dresses when I'm out in the village. (Ah, I can already here Peter and Edmund groaning.) Don't worry, I'm not going to become picky and girly, Ed. Far from it._

_Sorry this letter is so short. I've been really busy and swamped with work._

_With love,  
Aceline_

Aceline, as the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, soon began to wish for a teacher. Someone who could help her improve. Aslan seemed to hear her prayers, for he sent her an angel in the form of Felicity.

**--------**

One day, precisely three months since her encounter with Finlay and the Lord Keagan, Felicity caught her sketching the horizon. She had captured the reflection of the setting sun on the blue of the ocean. The maid looked at the drawing, her red eyebrows raised. Aceline prepared herself for a lecture. Lately, Felicity had made it her unofficial responsibility to make the Princess as ladylike as possible by the time she was eighteen.

The redhead took one look at the drawing and smiled, to the the amazement of the fifteen-year-old.

"This is amazing. You have a talent, you know," she said approvingly. The black-haired girl sagged in her chair, her mouth slightly opened in amazement. She had been so sure that Felicity would lecture her, that the fact that she didn't left her dumbstruck.

"I thought you would disapprove," she croaked. She simply smiled.

"Drawing is a sign of an accomplished lady." Aceline titled her head slightly to the right, thinking about the uttered statement. Her eyes were half-closed with the thought. Part of her - the rebellious teenager part - wanted to give up drawing forever if it was going to turn her into a prim lady. The other part - the sophisticated teenager part - wanted to continue in hopes of making something of herself.

In the end, the sophistacted part won.

"Your Majesty, I need you to get dressed," Felicity said, coming up to her a few days later. Aceline nodded, staring at her friend and servant curiously. She had been sketching her bedroom in her nightgown when the redhead had approached her.

A few minutes later, Aceline was following Felicity through one of the more secluded streets of Narrowhaven. She wore a blue muslin skirt and a simple cotton blouse. Around her shoulders was a rayon cloak of the same blue as the skirt. The Princess had no idea where she was being taken to.

A moment later, her unasked question was answered.

Felicity knocked on the door of a two-floor cottage flat. It was answered by a strict-looking woman with graying hair. There was no poetry, no emotion in the weathered face. Nothing except for in her eyes. They were the clearest green with, upon closer inspection, silver flecks in them. Aceline suddenly wished she had brought a spare piece of paper and her pencils, so she could have drawn the eyes. But then, as she realized years later, she would've never gotten them right.

"Good morning, Iris," the redhead said, dipping into a polite curtsey. Aceline stumbled as she did likewise.

"It's a bit early, isn't it, Felicity?" Iris asked, leaning slightly on the door.

"I know," was the reply. "But I have finally found someone worthy of your teaching." The Princess stood there, dumbstruck, her hands pressed together as the older woman looked at her with a critical eye. Finally, Iris straightened herself.

"Come in," she said, gesturing towards the inside. She followed her maid inside, keeping close to the redhead.

The inside was airy and every window seemed to be open, letting light pour into the rooms. Aceline followed the two older females up a wooden staircase. There were only two rooms here. They stepped into the one on their right. Her mouth dropped open as she observed her surroundings.

Pots, all different size and shape, were on the floor and on some of the tables, containing different colored paints. She peered into the closest one. This one held a vibrant gold that she was sure would match Artymis's eyes with perfection. Easels were set up in different spaces of the room. Brushes were grouped according to their style. Aceline looked out the window, her purple eyes sparkling with new-found enthusiasm. She was staring at the sunlight that reflected off the rooftops.

This time, she didn't wait to draw. She dashed to the stack of paper, took four sheets and walked to where the pencils were. She tapped the end of one thoughtfully to her cheek as she studied the glare of the sun off the houses. She judged that she would need to start with the brown and indian red pencils first, if she wanted to draw the shingles. She sketch the outline and erased a number of times. Finally, when she was satisfied, she began to color it in.

Aceline glanced up only once and she received a shock. Felicity was handing a drawing that the Princess had done of the village to Iris. The elderly woman took it, her thin, gray eyebrows raising slightly. The fifteen-year-old paused, a black pencil poised in mid-air. She sucked in her breath and turned back to her drawing, sweat beginning to develop on her forehead. Would Iris accept her as her pupil? Her hands began to shake. What if she didn't? Would she ever improve?

"I'll take her." Aceline's eyes snapped to the woman, who was shaking hands with Felicity. Relief washed over the girl. Iris walked over to her, her expression impassive. She looked over Aceline's shoulder and looked at the drawing. Nervousness replaced her sudden relief. She waited in the unnerving silence. Finally, she nodded, impressed.

"Aceline, come here on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. I'll see you tomorrow," she said. (Today was Tuesday.) She nodded, curtseying to her. She made to pick up the drawing, but Iris said to leave it.

**--------**

The weeks went by, and Aceline soon learned that Iris was a strict, but fair, woman. She didn't seem to care that she was the Princess.

"Princess or not, you still have to prove yourself," the stern woman once told her. Aceline found herself trying to prove that she _could_ make something of herself. She began to care about dress now. What colors she looked best in, which ones she looked horrible in, which ones clashed, which ones didn't.

The Princess started on sketching, experimenting with shadow and light. She loved drawing with the pencils. Some created sharp lines while other made dramatic lines. Iris would teach her how to balance the shadow with the light.

Then she moved onto painting.

Her favorite brush was a small, round one. It was perfect if you wanted to add detail to something. Her latest portrait was one of the docks. A small smile found its way onto her lips. She was sitting on a stool, the hem of her green dress hanging three inches from the floor. Her black hair was pulled back with a black, taffeta ribbon. She observed her work and creases formed on her forehead. The ocean just didn't look blue enough and there was something wrong with one of the ship's rigging. She replaced the round brush with the rigger brush and fixed the mistake.

"Ah, very nice, Aceline. I'm impressed," Iris said, an hour later. These words rarely came out of the elderly woman's mouth. She was seldom impressed with any of her work.

"Thank you," was the pleased reply. She settled into a studious attitude, her hand moving back and forth across the easel. Iris seemed to be pleased with this new-found fervor. She patted the girl on the back and left the room, probably going to fix lunch.

**--------**

_Dear Aceline,_

_You've gotten better at drawing! I'm impressed. It seems that finding your talent made Lucy, Ed and Susan try to find theirs. Ed and Lu figured out theirs already. Lucy's developed this knack for storytelling. And Edmund's becoming quite this good singer. Susan's driving me insane with trying to figure out hers. _

_I've already find out mine - it's horseback riding and swordfighting, which now, come to think of it, doesn't count as a talent seeing as you can do it, too. Oh well, hope I find mine._

_Sincerely,  
Peter_

The Princess smiled as she read the letter. There were a dozen of sketches on her lap. These were much better than the ones she had done when she had been a novice. She added a few lines to one and folded the rest into the envelope. Then she began to write her letter. (She usually wrote one to the whole family and then wrote four to each of them, just as they did with her.)

_Dear Peter,_

_Inside are some sketches that I did. I say, Iris is a good teacher. But she _is _a strict one._

_I'm glad Ed and Lu have figured out theirs. Don't worry, you'll find out yours. You're a good strategist. Maybe it has something to do with planning battles. You're charismatic enough._

_So you finally admit that I'm as good as you at horseback riding and swordfighting, eh? No, just kidding, didn't mean to sound conceited. Hope to see you soon. Well, when Aslan wants it, that is._

_Your friend,  
Aceline_

She put her quill down when she was suddenly struck with inspiration. She remembered the portrait of Peter on the cart. She had been taught to draw things that she could see with her eyes. Why not draw something that she could see with her _mind_? She searched in her mind for the memory. She finally found it and her hand started to move on the paper. She erased it numerous times, proclaiming with the occasional grunt that it wasn't right. She finally threw her pencil down, her arms folded in disgust at the failure.

Why couldn't she get it right? A guttural sound escaped her lips. She observed the outline she had made of the High King and finally found her problem. She was trying so hard to impress him that she had tried to make him into something he wasn't.

Too perfect and not one bit human.

She tried again, this time making him more boy, less King. She reveled in her success half an hour later. Aceline let her fingers run over his blond hair and smiled. She folded the drawing and tucked it in the envelope. She leaned back, her head resting on the apple tree's trunk.

It had been nearly six months since she had seen that portrait. Who knows if she had gotten it right?

* * *

If you're wondering, yes, she did get it right. Wow, I just found out something weird about myself. It took me a shorter time to post this chapter than the last one. I'm really weird.

Anyway, review guys!

_OCs Used:  
Lord Keagan Salom_ - airnchik 128


	27. Your Friend

**Author's Note:** This - I think, for now - is going to be the most distinct chapter in this story. This whole chapter is letters between Peter and Ace. Let's see if you can read between the lines. For this chapter, I was inspired by Yellow Card's "Ocean Avenue". You should listen to it while reading this. By the way, Ace is _not_ going to become picky like Susan. Just something I would like to add.

Aceline's Age: Sixteen

_Quote from Chapter: "It's perfectly beastly to be so close to you and not be able to see you."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Your Friend**

_Weeping Birch (September)_

_Dear Peter,_

_Today was a bit...unusual, perhaps? I went to Felimath with Iris and Lucylita and Filia. Lita and Lia went to collect shells and other things. Anyway, this group of sailors showed up. You have no idea how nervous I was! You know the Calormens now kidnap people to sell them and I thought they slave traders. But amazingly, they just looked at me, nodded politely and the youngest one - he was around seventeen or eighteen - said with a small smile, "Good day, miss."_

_They continued their card game and I decided to sketch them. Iris was sleeping next to me and only woke when the oldest one - one around her age - let out a great, big whoop. I started laughing as she looked at him. The poor bloke looked liked he rather be anywhere, but there. To everyone's surprise, the man simply tipped his hat to her and said, "Sorry, ma'am." Iris grinned at him and fell asleep. I sketched both of them and have the pictures in the envelope._

_After a while, they left. But the chap came upto me and offered me an apple. I took it with a smile and he grinned back at me. When he went back to the sailors, they started to tease him about how "gentlemanly he was to the young lady". Now isn't _that _a nice state of things?_

_So, how are things in Narnia? Have you figured out your talent yet? I hope you do. Just hope that you don't find it by tripping it over a cart like me. I never _could _get out that stain._

_Is Susan still annoying you? I bet you're wishing she found her talent already. Hmm. Well, write back soon._

_Your friend,  
Aceline_

_

* * *

_

_Weeping Birch (September)_

_Dear Ace,_

_My, my, my, we have boys falling for you already? In your next letter you'll probably tell me you have your first suitor! Don't make me come to the Islands, youg lady._

_Well, now that we've gotten _that _out of the way, I can tell you where I am._

_I'm in Calormen. It's perfectly beastly to be so close to you and not be able to see you. Susan still hasn't found her talent, but I've found mine - I'm good at the piano and flute and somewhat good at singing. But our dear Gentle Queen is driving me insane. __Hmm, shouldn't have said that. She just came in, read that and punched me in the shoulder. Now, it's a bit sore._

_Anyway, I never thought it would be so _hot _down south. I can't wait to go back to Narnia! (Ed and Lucy are handling things back home.)_

_You've certainly gotten better at drawing. Everything looks so...so _lifelike. _I wonder how you managed to catch it on a piece of paper._

_Sincerely,  
Peter_

_

* * *

_

_Weeping Birch (October)_

_Dear Pete,_

_Wow, you have another talent - clairvoyancy. How did you know that I'd be telling you about my first suitor. No, excuse me, first _two _suitors. Oh, and let's not forget that fate decided to make them Calormene._

_The first one - a man named Khalil Tarkaan - looked around twenty-six or twenty-seven. Could you imagine me courting such a man? The idea is simply unbelievable. Well, I refused him (obviously) and he had the nerve to try and _woo _me. So, I refused him again and he started saying that "in the name of Tash, he would have me" and how that in "by the Tisroc (may he live forever), that it was my duty to marry him"! I had to order guards to escort him out. He was nearly in hysterics!_

_The second one - Azhar Tarkaan - was around eighteen. He was a bit quiet, which really surprised me seeing as he was a Calormen. He was so kind and calm, that I had a good mind to accept him. But seeing as I couldn't leave the Islands, there was no point, really. Anyway, he didn't take it too badly when I said no. I felt pretty bad afterwards._

_So, our dear High King is a musician now, eh? Maybe you and Ed can play for me when I get back?_

_Waiting for your reply,  
Ace_

_

* * *

_

_Weeping Birch (October)_

_Dear Aceline,_

_Ha! I knew it! Am I good or what? Wow, I just sounded completely conceited. Interesting. Anyway, you have no idea how shocked I was to read that part about Azhar. A _quiet _Calormen? Now, that's something. Guess everything is more than it seems, eh?_

_Sure I'll play for you. Ed doesn't like to sing in front of people. (He doesn't like it when they stare.) But I'd be happy to._

_I must say that it's a relief that Susan has found her talent. Guess what it is? _Archery! _The thing that she was good at all this time, that's her talent. I nearly smacked my head against the wall when she told me._

_It seems that everyone is receiving suitors. Susan just got hers yesterday. It was absolutely nerve-wracking! I hope that it's a long, long, _long _time before Lu gets hers._

_Yours truly,  
Peter_

_

* * *

_

_Winterberry Holly (November)_

_Dear Peter,_

_Do you remember Azhar Tarkaan? Well, he sent me a gift! A set of Calormene bangles in a red velvet box. And they had diamonds on them! It may not seem like a big deal, but to an amateur artist like, it's perfect. I sounded exactly like Susan there, didn't I? Ah, well, it can't be helped._

_Ed doesn't like to sing in front of people? Hmm, maybe I can convince him otherwise._

Archery? _It took her that long to figure it out? I feel no embarrassment in telling you that I'm shaking my head right now._

_Aww, poor Petey with his fatherly and brotherly - _and _Kingly - worries. I'll be there sooner or later to help you._

_Wishing you best,  
Ace_

_

* * *

_

_Winterberry Holly (November)_

_Dear Ace,_

_Well, isn't he a decent chap? Unless, that's his plan to try to get you into marrying him...Anyway, I really hope you convince Ed in singing in front of a crowd. You'll be surprised when you see him. He's nearly as tall as me! (And I'm past the five foot five mark.)_

_Are you making fun of me, Ace? Teasing me and my worries? I'm offended. No, just joking._

_You're becoming more like Su, Aceline. I'm worried. Maybe you should take a break from sketching. And that reminds me, I have to lay off piano-playing for a while. I'm becoming a bit obsessed with it. _

_Sincerely yours,  
Peter_

_

* * *

_

_Winterberry Holly (December)_

_Dear Peter,_

_Merry Christmas, O Mighty High King! Can you believe it's been three years? It feels so much longer..._

_Do you have any idea how I wish for a white Christmas? It's just not the same with snow. But at least I don't have to wear all those thick clothes you have to wear. So there are _some _benefits._

_Filia and Lita took me to the beach for an early Christmas party. It was quite fun. You'll love it at the islands. Incidentally, do you remember that chap who gave me the apple? The one I told you about? The one I saw in September? Well, I saw him again! He looks a bit different. I drew him so you can compare this drawing with the other one._

_So...any plans for the holidays? I'm doing nothing exciting. Like I said, I wish it were a white Christmas._

_Write back soon,  
Aceline_

_

* * *

_

_Winterberry Holly (December)_

_Dear Ace,_

_Merry Christmas, dear, darling Princess! Wow, _three _years? You're right it does feel much longer._

_So, you're wishing for a white Christmas, eh? I'd send snow as a present, but it'll probably just melt. And, no, I'm not teasing you._

_Come now, he doesn't look that different. Perhaps a little taller, but nothing more. And, by the way, you should do something special for the holidays. Then you could tell me all about it in your next letter._

_I really miss you. All of us do. Write as soon as you get this._

_Your friend,  
Peter_

_

* * *

_

Wow, that took a while. It's nearly eleven at night as I'm updating. Anyway, I hope you like this. (And I hope you could read between the lines.) Thanks to Queen Emily the Wise for the idea of making Peter multi-talented.


	28. Tuesday is Secret Day

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm making Aceline go back in the next chapter. And, I've finally decided what's going to happen when she does. Ace's seventeen in this one. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this took so long.

Queen Emily the Wise: Okay, the changes are in this chapter. Hope you don't bash me. Oh, and thanks for the songs you suggested!  
bookworm2011: I don't need OCs right now, but you're still welcome to post. I'll probably use him/her later on in the story.

_Inspiration:_ The All-American Rejects's "Dirty Little Secret", Katharine McPhee's "Over It", LAX Gurlz's "Forget You"

_Quote from Chapter: "Ace, can I tell you a secret?"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Tuesday is Secret Day**

It was a Tuesday when Lucylita told her her secret...

Aceline remembered the day quite well. She had been walking in the direction of the apple tree, her sketchbook tucked under her arm and a pair of gloves sticking out of her pocket. Her eyes were looking at nothing particular. She passed an open door where Lucylita sat, staring straight at a wine glass. The Princess stopped and walked back, hoping to speak with her friend. She entered the room and opened her mouth to speak, but she promptly forgot what she was going to say as the Lone Islander snapped her fingers and the glass exploded.

A gasp escaped her lips as her sketchbook fell to the floor. Lucylita jumped up from her chair, looking alarmed, but not as alarmed as herself.

"How did you - I mean, the thing - it exploded - And you just snapped your fingers - And - " Aceline knew she was rambling, but she didn't care. She had just seen one of her best friends make a glass explode without even touching it! By the Lion, she had a _right _to ramble!

"I can explain," Lucylita said. She walked passed her and closed the door, her hand locking it. The Princess grew suspicious. What was so important that couldn't be told with an open door? She took a step back as she faced her.

"Look, I know you're suspicious," she said. She sat down in the chair and pulled one in front of her. "You might want to sit down," she added, gesturing towards the seat. Hesistantly, suspiciously, she sat, clenching her crossed knees tightly with her hands.

"Well?" she asked. The older girl was caught off guard with the question, much to Aceline's surprise. In the four years that she had known the nineteen-year-old, she had come to realize that Lucylita _always_ had something to say. She waited patiently until Lucylita opened her mouth.

"Have you ever of something called the Watcher?" she asked, eyeing her critically. The younger female shook her head, giving her a quizzical look. Her friend sighed, placing her head in her hands.

"This is going to take a while," she said, looking back at her. "Okay, let me start from the beginning."

"The Watchers are a group of people chosen by Aslan to protect, or watch over, other people," she said. The Princess still couldn't see the connection.

"And...?"

"I'm your Watcher, Ace," Lucylita said. The younger girl's eyes grew wide.

"W-What?" she asked. Aceline's mouth had dropped open and her hands had fallen off of her knees.

"I'm your Watcher," was the calm reply. The Lone Islander had turned white, as if it had cost her to say her secret out loud. Silence rang out in the empty room, in which neither of them could look the other in the eye. The purple-eyed girl was fidgeting with the laces of her dress (this had become a habit of hers) and finally looked up.

"Are you always protecting me?" she asked.

"Yes," Lucylita said. "Remember that time you nearly fell off the cliff?" Aceline started to say that that never happened to her when she realized that she nearly _did_ fall off a cliff once, when she was thirteen. She had been exploring with a childlike enthusiasm when she had slid in the mud and, because of some higher being, had nearly slid off the edge. The Princess remembered someone grabbing her from behind, but when she had turned around to thank them, no one had been there.

"That was you?" she said, surprised. Lucylita nodded and said: "I didn't want you to fall off. It wasn't your time to die yet."

"My time?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"Your time is years from now. For Watchers, you don't die until it's your time. Like me. I died, but I came back and I'm about as alive as you." The Princess's head felt muddled and she raised her hand to her forehead in thought.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" Aceline asked, feeling stupid at asking the question. As an answer, Lucylita reached over and gave her arm a good pinch.

"Guess that answers my question," she mumbled as she rubbed the spot.

**--------**

It was a Tuesday when Artymis told her her secret...

Since she was thirteen, Aceline had seen the "looks" that her friend and a certain Dar Tapfer gave each other when they thought no one was looking. It was quite stupid, she thought, to think that no one had noticed. Darrin and she had known that Dar had liked her in a more than friends way from the moment they had met.

Everything had pretty much started when she was coming back from the kitchens, taking a huge bite from an apple. Her Archenlandian friend appeared out of nowhere, looking flustered, her tan face a bit pale. She grabbed the Princess and dragged her into a room, shutting the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, unnerved by the alarmed expression on Artymis's face.

"Ace, can I tell you a secret?" the older girl asked, but from the tone of her voice it clearly stated that she would tell her no matter what. Aceline nodded, her forehead creasing.

"I kissed him."

"Kissed who?"

"Dar." A pair of purple eyes grew impossibly wide that day as they stared into the golden ones of her friend.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her tone implying the very meaning of seriousness. The Archenlander nodded, looking both excited and scared.

"And what did you do afterwards?" she continued.

"I ran, of course! I just kissed him out of nowhere and he just gaped at me," Artymis said, sitting against the door, biting her lip. Then she continued to ramble.

"What if he never wants to speak with me again? Or what if he's too embarrassed to speak with me? Or what if - "

"Calm down," was the quiet order. Aceline sat next to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He won't do either," she reassured her.

And she was right.

A week later, exactly five months before the Princess's eighteenth birthday, the Lone Islands hosted a ball. Darrin and she had just finished talking when they decided to go out to a balcony to stargaze. (This was a favorite hobby of theirs.) The two walked to a random balcony and they gaped at the sight that awaited them.

Dar and Artymis were there, kissing each other as if there were no tomorrow.

Aceline shared an astonished with Darrin, whose mouth had dropped open. He straightened his tunic while she adjusted her neck ribbon. Then, the only Archenlander whose lips weren't occupied cleared his throat.

The two sprang apart, looking flustered at the smirks their friends gave them. The youngest of the friends walked to the other female, an amused smile on her face.

"So, Artymis...Is Dar a good kisser?" she teased, pleased to see the color rise in her cheeks. Dar flushed an adorable red while his brother doubled over laughing. Once the laughing fit was over, he clapped his twin on the back.

"Well, we knew it was going to happen," he said, his tone saying that he knew exactly what was going on. Artymis smoothed out her skirt, not daring to look at anyone.

"You did?" Dar asked quietly. Aceline giggled.

"We did," she smirked.

**--------**

...And it was a Tuesday when she decided to keep her secret.

There were many handsome young suitors that visited the Islands. Some of them were perfectly riduculous, calling her the "Narnian rainbow that shines in the South" as they put it. Others were decent and she became friends with some of them, even after they showered her with thanks for refusing them when a few of them married. She was interested in any of them.

Except for James Kieran.

James was a distant cousin of Dar and Darrin, a year younger than the twins. Amazingly, he looked almost nothing like them, only inheriting the Tapfers's piercing green eyes. He was light-skinned with blonde hair and a lean physique. There was something..._different_ about him, though the Princess could never figure it out. The Archenlander never tried anything with her.

The four walked off the balcony, Darrin and her smirking as Artymis and Dar walked hand-in-hand. She shared a look with Darrin when James appeared, smiling slightly. He bowed to Aceline, who grinned.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked.

"You may," she smiled. He lead her to the dance floor, where he took one of her hands in his one and placed the other on her waist. Her stomach fluttered slightly, but her expression remained impassive. She looked up at him as he towered over her (he was five foot eight while she stood at five foot two) and was delighted to see that James was smiling at her.

The song ended, but he didn't let go. Instead, he merely stared at her and said: "Will you take a walk with me? Out in the garden?" She nodded, taking his arm as he offered it. Aceline flashed a smile at Artymis, who raised her eyebrows. The twins looked suspicious, searching her purple eyes with their green ones for an answer.

The light from the full moon illuminated the gardens with a silvery glow. The Princess's silver dress looked the purest white. Their shadows were like oddly-shaped black holes.

"Look at that," James said suddenly. She looked at him and saw that he was staring up at the sky. She followed his gaze and saw thousands of twinkling stars looking down at her.

"They're beautiful," she breathed.

"They are," he agreed and pointed at one. "There's the Ship."

"And there's the Centaur," she added, pointing to one next to it. They had stopped walking by now and no longer stood arm-in-arm.

"Do you like to stargaze, your Majesty?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Very much, my lord," she answered, still looking at the stars. Aceline's gaze dropped down to him and she met his eyes. The same fluttering feeling filled her stomach and she had to look away.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Just as she said this, a drop of water fell on her head. Her forehead creased as she looked up at the sky. Two drops fell from the dark sky and landed on her cheek. In a moment, the rain started to come down, soaking them to the skin. James grabbed her hand and dragged her to shelter. The Princess, who loved the rain, immediately stepped back in the pouring water.

"Your Majesty, come out of the rain," the young man said. She looked over her shoulder at him, her black hair hanging like damp, dark silk curtains on her shoulders.

"Why? It's only water," she said. To show them that she didn't care if she got wet (and because she was still mischievous despite her seventeen years), she spun around the rain, her arms held aloft like a ballerina. She heard a laugh behind her, and for a fleeting second, she wondered if he was laughing at her. But a second later, she found herself dancing with him, following the rhythm of the music of the faraway musicians.

Aceline felt light on her feet and looked at him, a task that was nearly impossible as drops of water clung to her eyelashes. She wondered what people would think of her if anyone saw her dancing in the rain. Then she realized that she didn't care.

The rain started coming down harder and harder until they finally took shelter, laughing as they did so. The make-up that she had been wearing had been completely washed away. She wrung out some of the excess water out of her hair.

"Oh, my maids are going to have a fit when they see me," she giggled. James looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"They will?" She nodded.

"They claim I look more "beautiful" with make-up on." The Archenlander ran his eyes over her and smiled.

"I think you look more beautiful with no make-up at all," he told her. The Princess stood there, stunned as he walked away. She had been called beautiful on an almost daily basis - her suitors usually said it in hopes to flatter her. But they sounded grander, more sincere, from the lips of James Kieran.

She walked back to her room in a daze, not really in a mood to go back to the ball. A stupid-looking smile was on her face and she wasn't paying too much attention to her surroundings. As such, she crashed into Felicity when she entered her room. The maid gaped at the sight of her.

"Your Majesty, what - " She ushered two other maids, Mary and Anne, towards her. Mary started to dry her hair while Felicity helped her with her soaking dress. Anne went to choose a nightgown. The three girls were perplexed at the dreamy expression on the Princess's face. Mary led her to the seat in front of the mirror and picked up a brush.

"Are you alright, milady?" she asked as she tried to untangle the knots in the girl's hair.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine," she replied. Aceline picked up another brush and ran it through a part of her hair. She stopped as she observed herself in the mirror. She tilted her head left to right almost vainly. She smiled at her appearance, but then frowned. She was being completely conceited. She pursed her lips and thought of what James had told her.

_I think you look more beautiful with no make-up at all..._

A tiny smile tugged at her lips as she slipped into her nightgown. She hummed to herself and almost skipped to her bed. She pulled the covers over her body. That night, she slept with a placid expression on her face.

* * *

-gets ready for flames- No, but really, flames are welcome. I hate myself for writing it. James is going to play an important part in the story. Don't worry, Ace and Peter _will_ get back together.

Random Fact: I didn't make up Dar and Darrin's last name. "Tapfer" is German for "brave".

_OCs Used:  
Artymis Wolfe _- Dark Wolf Goddess of the moon  
_Lucylita Temple_ - Queen Emily the Wise


	29. Surprises

_Author's Note: I've included the recent OCs in this chapter. I'm sorry this took a while. Just hope the longness satisfies you. I know I said that Aceline would be eighteen when she went back to Narnia, but I decided to change it. She's seventeen, but she's going back. The middle part is sort of on the suckish part. (Sorry about that.) Oh, and thanks for the reviews!_

_I'm currently on Spring Break for one and a half weeks (WOOT!), so you can count on the next chapter by either Sunday or Monday._

_Inspiration: Gwen Stefani's "Cool", Ashlee Simpson's "La La", Aly & Aj's "Chemical React"_

_Quote from Chapter: "Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Surprises**

"Oh, Ace, I think I can see Narnia!" Lucylita shouted. The Princess couldn't help but chuckle at her Watcher's enthusiasm. Two minutes before, she had been pacing the deck of the _Paramount Fox_ twisting her handkerchief between her fingers, speaking aloud about what she would say to the monarchs. (For it isn't everyday one meets Kings and Queens!) Now, she was leaning on the railing, pointing to the faraway coastline. Aceline closed her book and joined her, both of them staring at the blue of the ocean. The Princess had nearly forgotten how clear the Narnian sea was. It made her want to jump overboard and dive into the cerulean depths.

"How long do you think it'll take to get there?" Aceline asked.

"And hour at the very least," Lucylita said casually. Then, she looked over at the younger girl, an eyebrow raised. "Why? What's your hurry?"

"No hurry. It's just that Lucy's told me so much about Cauldron Pool, and I really want to try and draw it!" she proclaimed with zeal, placing the palm of her right hand under her chin. She had grown uncommonly good at her talent (much to everyone's pleasure) and was usually seen scribbling on a napkin when she didn't have any paper. Lucylita gave her an amused look.

"Well, don't worry, we'll be there soon. I suggest you get ready," she said. The Princess, at first, thought her friend was joking. Despite the fact that she was only two months shy of her eighteenth birthday, she didn't particularly like to "pretty" herself, for, though she would never believe it, she was a natural beauty that didn't need make-up. But the Lone Islander gave her a slight nudge and she went below deck.

Like any serious artist, she packed her pencils and papers first and left the ''unnecessary" necessities (clothing, books, etc.) to Lucylita. She fixed her hair (which had grown, so that it just passed her waist) into a loose bun and lightly dabbed her lips with rouge. She smoothed out the front of her dress, studying herself carefully in the mirror. She was satisfied at what she saw and went back on a deck.

When she went back, Aceline saw that they were rapidly approaching the docks of Cair Paravel. She clenched her hands tightly together and, with a feeling of exhilaration, she saw that people were waving to her from the shore. But then her heart sank.

She could only count three people.

High above her, up in the crow's nest, a sailor announced that they had dropped anchor. The gangplank was lowered and Aceline, dragging Lucylita behind her, raced off the ship, much to the crew's surprise. Susan, Lucy and Edmund were waiting for her. The Valiant Queen flung her arms around her waist, nearly knocking the wind out of her.

"Oh, thank Aslan you're back!" she exclaimed. The Princess was quite surprised to see that the girl's once short hair was long enough to form a thick braid. The young Queen's head just passed the top of the Princess's shoulders. Susan came next. As she set eyes upon her, she realized that the stories of Susan being as "beautiful as the silver moon" was completely correct. Her black hair was longer than her own, her cheekbones high on a porcelain and delicate face. And she had come to match her own height. The Gentle Queen hugged her tightly.

"You're not leaving Narnia again without us," she whispered, letting go with a smile. Edmund embraced her, his black hair gently falling in his dark eyes. He had actually passed her in height, standing at about five foot five. He had a lean physique, slim, but not scrawny, muscular, but not overly robust.

"Peter got stuck in a council at the last minute," he muttered in her ear. She nodded, glad that the High King hadn't missed seeing her on purpose. (She wasn't entirely sure if the memory of their last encounter was still in his mind.) She then remembered about Lucylita.

"Ed, Susan, Lucy, this is Lucylita Temple, from the Lone Islands." Her Watcher curtseyed, her head bowed in humility.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lucy said lightly. Edmund and Susan nodded in agreement. The oldest of the three laced her arm with the Princess's and led her towards the castle, the Just King trailing behind the two like a servant, Lucy and Lucylita bringing up the rear. The elder Queen brought her up-to-date with all the gossip and social scenes of Narnia. Apparently, the Lone Islander fashion was different from the Narnian one.

"Oh, look, Peter's coming," Edmund said. Aceline stopped in mid-sentence and looked towards the castle entrance. And there, indeed, stood the High King.

Like his siblings, Peter had changed physically, looking both taller and muscular. (She reckoned he was a good two or three inches taller than his brother.) His golden hair had the lightest of brown streaks running threw it, the ends just hovering an inch above his broad shoulders. But she realized that, as he jogged towards them, he carried himself with dignity and poise and that he looked regal in his simple tunic and breeches. As he reached them, he greeted her by saying: "Sorry I'm late. Got stuck in a meeting."

The Princess laughed at his tone and proceeded to hug him, unsurprised to feel muscles through the tunic as she wrapped her arms around him, but relieved to find that there was no flutter in her stomach. His smooth, battle-worn hands gripped her shoulders as he looked at her.

"I suggest you be careful. Susan's planned a ball for tonight," he whispered. She nodded, knowing all too well that she would have to fight tooth and nail to avoid being bombarded by make-up from Susan.

"Peter, this Lucylita Temple, a friend from the Islands," she said, gesturing towards her Watcher. The girl curtseyed at the mention of her name. The High King bowed as a greeting.

"Pleasure," he said. She nodded in reply. The Lone Islander then continued her discussion with Lucy (apparently, one about archery) and Edmund side-stepped the older girls to whisper something in his brother's ear. A strange smile - one that suggested he knew something she didn't - appeared on the High King's face. A bewildered expression found its way on Aceline's face as she looked over towards the elder of his two sisters for an explanation. But all her unasked question received was the exact same smile.

"It's a surprise," Edmund told her. They continued towards the castle, the Valiant Queen and the Watcher far ahead of them. She shook her head in amusement as she followed them, glad to be back in Narnia.

**--------**

"Susan, is it _absolutely important_ that it has to be this tight?" she asked, as the Queen tightened the laces to her corset. The girl looked sheepish for a moment.

"Well, no," she replied, loosening it a bit. Aceline, Susan and Lucy were readying themselves for the ball. A Dryad was fixing Lucy's hair into an exquisite braid, entwining flowers into her golden locks. Susan had had her hair curled and tied up with a simple ribbon. Aceline had listened to Peter's warning; there was just that simple, little fact that she had overlooked - Susan hated to be told no. Oh, yes, and there was the fact that, like everyone else in her life, she could persuade anyone. In the past hour, she had been forced to wear make-up, a dress that was too tight and a corset, of all things.

"You have no idea how long we've been planning this," Lucy said, as the Dryad placed her crown on her head.

"How long?" she asked, amused.

"Since you left," Susan said, fixing the hem of her friend's gown. She straightened, looking satisfied and exclaiming: "Perfect!"

Aceline stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself, tilting her head left to right. She wore a splendid dress of lavender velvet and silk. A transparent, purple cloth had been placed over the skirt of her dress. Her regular opal necklace adorned her neck and a diamond bracelet was clasped to her wrist. As a finishing touch, a fan had been placed in her hand and her crown on top of her black tendrils.

"Wow," she said to herself.

"I think Your Majesties are ready to go down," the Dryad said, adding the last flower to the blonde Queen's hair. The girls nodded, giggling as they exited in a flurry of silk and velvet.

Down in the Great Hall, they met Peter and Edmund, who looked dashing in dark red and forest green. They didn't bother hiding their surprised expressions as they looked at the Princess.

"What?" she asked.

"Just never thought you could look like _that_..." Edmund mumbled. Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Like what?" she said. But the two Kings had already went inside the hall, where there were sounds of laughter, chatter and music. She shrugged it off, entering herself with Susan on her right and Lucy on her left. The noise slowly died down as the Narnians and their guests looked at the girl who they hadn't seen for almost five years. (The Narnians had been told that she was coming; it was just the fact that she was here was unnerving.) She gulped, and her nervousness must have shown on her face, for then, a decent-looking lord, who looked of Galmian descent, swept his bonnet off his head and bowed to her, giving her a most encouraging smile. She curtseyed in response, flashing a grin at him. The lord winked at her, and the lady next to him curtseyed to the royal females. In a matter of moments, everyone seemed to be bowing to her.

Aceline hadn't noticed that she was being led up the dais, where Peter and Edmund already sat. Her eyes finally settled on the throne, smaller but no less grander the Pevensies's, that was only two steps down from the main ones. Realization finally hit her as she figured out who the throne was for. She looked at each of the Queens, searching for an answer. Susan was looking straight ahead, a smile on her porcelain face. Lucy, however, looked at her and grinned, nodding at her stunned expression.

Touched beyond words, she followed obediently as Lucy helped into the seat. Sounds of cheering filled her ears as she sat. The color rose in her cheeks as she bowed her head in modesty. Peter stood up, and there was silence once more.

"My friends!" the High King began, in his clear, regal-sounding voice, "Today, we celebrate the return of our Princess. She has been away for a long while and I think she deserves a round of applause for her victory at the Lone Islands, don't you?" His words were greeted with more cheering in which Aceline had to leaned over to look at him, hoping her expression would make him stop the applause. He nodded and raised his hand for silence.

"First, we shall partake in this excellent feast our cooks have prepared. Afterwards, we will continue our celebrations in dance," he stated. The Princess noted how well he spoke and leaned back in her throne.

The High Table was placed in front of them and it seemed to groan under the food the servants brought in. She had nearly forgotten how good Narnian food was. The venison was better than usual, and the taste of the wine (non-alcoholic) stayed on her tongue long after she had drunken her gobletful. As she looked up from her plate, she nearly jumped in surprise to see that some of the lords were staring at her. She smiled kindly at them before turning her attention back to her plate.

It seemed only minutes later when Susan stood up, her face shining happily. She said in a loud voice: "And now, let us continue our celebration in dance!"

The High Table was taken away, exposing the thrones. Susan was asked to dance by a lord while Lucy was led away by Mister Tumnus. The brothers went to ask a pair of neighboring ladies. She watched them all, smiling, until a lord asked her to dance.

Aceline felt more comfortable on her feet. She twirled and swayed to the music. Everywhere around her, she saw ladies moving in dainty ball dresses and lords in their stunning tunics. She curtseyed to her partner and turned around, just in time to see a girl press her lips upon Peter's.

The Princess's eyes grew wide and her eyebrows flew up. The High King, she noticed, remained unfazed. Instead, he gestured to where the couples were dancing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Susan appeared at her shoulder.

"Oh, those two!" she exclaimed. Aceline looked at her in surprise. "Why can't they do that in private?"

"Who is she?" the older girl asked curiously.

"The Lady Kiara Menteur of the Lone Islands," was the answer. "Peter's quite smitten with her. He started courting her about a week before your last letter came." The Princess wore a pensive expression as she looked at Kiara. The girl was around her age with black hair and blue eyes. She was short (perhaps shorter than herself), but seemed like a decent person.

"She seems nice," she finally said. The Queen looked at her critically before her attention was diverted by two ladies.

"Susan!" the first exclaimed. She was quite pretty with vibrant red hair and bright green eyes. Her skin was fair and there wasn't a single freckle on her face. Next to her stood a quiet-looking, yet pretty, girl of sixteen. She had long, light brown hair and the brightest (and widest) blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Nira, Sara!" the called said, hugging the redhead. "Aceline, this is Alenira Beaux and Narissara Justen." The girls curtseyed to each other, smiling slightly.

"This is a truly marvelous ball, is it not?" Alenira asked.

"Quite," Narissara answered quietly. The girls made small talk and the Princess soon found herself warming up to the girls. They were the perfect example of opposites attract. Alenira was bold and loud while Narissara was quiet and shy. Unsurprisingly, two lords came to ask the redhead and the Queen for a dance.

"Do you travel, Narissara?" she asked. The girl jumped in surprise, but nodded.

"Yes, particularly to Archenland," she said. Aceline opened her mouth to ask another question when Peter and the lord that had winked at her appeared.

"Lady Narissara," the High King said, bowing. The brunette quickly curtseyed, stumbling as she did so.

"Your Majesty," she stammered. The Princess smiled slightly, and curtseyed to the lord. He bowed respectively.

"I don't think we've met," she said.

"Where are my manners?" Peter said. "This is Lord Henry Fidelin, a friend of mine from Galma."

"Pleasure," the Lord Henry said, grinning.

"Likewise, my lord," she said.

"Hey, Ace?" Peter asked suddenly. She turned her eyes on him, waiting for him to continue.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked. She chuckled softly and nodded, leaving Narissara and the Lord Henry alone.

"Do you know how long it's been since we've danced?" Aceline asked him as they waltz.

"Years ago," he answered in awe. He twirled her, both of them remembering the time. Presently, they both focused on their surroundings. Peter spoke first.

"You know, there's still another part of your welcome-back party," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, by the Lion, you guys are going to spoil me with all these celebrations," she said, but he could tell that she was a bit pleased.

"What is it?" she questioned eagerly.

"A jousting tournament," he grinned, watching as her face lit up.

"Really?" Her purple eyes were clouded with wonderment and awe. Word had reached the Lone Islands how amazing the Narnian tourneys were. She looked at him with childlike enthusiasm. The High King nodded, laughing as Aceline stopped in mid-twirled to hug him.

**--------**

The Princess wondered if she had to grow up prim and proper to avoid potential embarrassment.

Two days after the ball, she found herself wandering the corridors. She had just been riding around the grounds. Instead of the usual hunting dress, she wore man's breeches and a crisp tunic. Her hair was windswept and hung in knots. Her eyes were darting around idly when, out of nowhere, the Lord James Kieran turned the corner.

Aceline stopped dead in her tracks, looking at the lord with wide eyes. He, too, looked surprised to see her. She bowed (who could curtsey in breeches?) and James did likewise, looking at her wonderingly. She must have looked quite a sight; a Princess with no crown, messy hair and wearing man's clothes. She gave him a hesistant smile.

"Good morning, my lord," she said, trying to be cordial.

"Morning to you, your Highness," he replied, still running his eyes over her. "If I may be so bold to inquire as to why you are wearing breeches?" The color rose in her cheeks as she stared into his piercing green eyes.

"Oh, I was...erm...riding. One cannot ride in a dress," she stated, crossing her fingers behind her back. He nodded, his forehead creasing a bit.

"May I ask you something, Lord James?" she asked. He nodded once more.

"Why are you here?"

"I am competing in the tournament," he said with a proud smile.

"I wish you the best of luck. If you'll excuse me, I'm off to lunch," she answered. Now, this last statement was a complete and absolute lie. The first thing she intended to do was brush her hair and change into a decent dress. Then, she wanted to find out why _no one_ had bothered to tell her that James was coming. Afterwards, she would go to lunch.

Aceline, after she had made herself looked halfway decent, went down to where the Pevensies were eating. If anyone knew when he had arrived, it was them.

She entered unannounced, her entrance making Edmund pause in mid-sentence about whatever he was talking about. (She later found out that he was talking about the tournament, which was to be held in three day.) The siblings looked at her as they entered.

"Morning, Ace," Peter said pleasantly.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" she demanded, dropping all matters of politeness. They looked surprised at her rudeness, till Lucy said: "Who?"

"The Lord James! I bumped into him in the corridor and was properly mortified!" Edmund, who had a drop of mischeivousness in his level-headed attitude, leaned back in his chair, the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Why would you care if he was coming, Aceline?" he asked, the smirk now highly visible on his face. Lucy and Susan looked amazed at their brother's cockiness. Peter placed his hand under his chin, giving her an amused expression. The Kings and Queens looked at her with waiting eyes.

The Princess had been caught off by the Just King's question. She stared at him with slightly narrowed eyes. She had had a cheeky remark on the tip of her tongue - by the Lion's Mane, she really did! - but it vanished as James entered the room, bowing the monarchs. The Kings looked like they desperately wanted to laugh. Indeed, Edmund chuckled and passed it as a low cough. The sisters managed to muffle their giggles with their handkerchiefs. She trembled slightly, as if she were about to fall. Then, she stomped on her foot and said to Edmund: "Brat!"

Aceline turned on her heel, flashing James a smile as she passed.

She was no longer in the mood for lunch.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. If my muse doesn't go away, then the next chapter will be just as long. I'm not sure if you guys have noticed, but the people that Peter and Aceline have fallen in love with looks like the other. I mean, James has blond hair (like Peter) and green eyes, which are only one shade away from blue. And Kiara has black hair (like Aceline) and blue eyes, which are only shade away from purple. Coincidence, no? I think not._

_OCs Used:  
Lucylita Temple_ - Queen Emily the Wise  
_Alenira Beaux_ - oceansong  
_Narissara Justen_ - bookworm2011


	30. The Changing of Opinions

_Author's Note: -shocked by number of reviews- Thanks guys! Anyway, this chapter's as long as the other one. (WOOT!) This subject came up in more than one of my reviews - when are Peter and Aceline going to get back together? Sorry, but I can't tell you. But I shall be dropping very subtle hints throughtout the following chapters. By the way, Peter seems a bit OOC in this chapter._

_DevilishAngel112: The "OCs Used" are by request and sure, you can request one. The more the merrier, right?  
Queen Emily the Wise: Your question is answered in the chapter._

_Inspiration: Avril Lavigne's "Complicated", Alexz Johnson's "That Girl", Simple Plan's "Crash and Burn", Aly and A.J.'s "Never Far Behind', Aly and A.J.'s "Collasped", Kelly Clarkson's "Beautiful Disaster", Augustana's "Boston"_

_Quote from Chapter: "Why won't you believe me?"

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirty: The Changing of Opinions**

"I can't believe they all fell sick," Aceline said. It was the day of the tournament and she was getting ready. Artymis, who had arrived the day before, sat on her bed, already dressed. They were discussing the fact that every Archenlandian male they knew - Dar, Darrin, Tynan, Keagan - had fallen ill with the flu.

"It's a shame really; they would have loved to compete in the tournament," Artymis commented.

"It really is," the Princess replied, adjusting her necklace in the mirror.

"You know you're thrilled, Ace," Lucylita's voice came from the closet. "That way there's no one stopping you and your knight in shining armor." The speaker came out tying a ribbon around her neck and wearing an amused expression.

"Who, Lita?" she asked innocently, brushing her hair. Lucylita and Artymis looked at each other before they broke into song.

"_James and Aceline, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_ They couldn't continue, seeing as they broke into laughter at the sight of Aceline's red face.

"Well, we have to go down anyway," Lucylita said dismissively. "Ace will want to see her knight in shining armor."

"Oh, you two," she reprimanded.

"You know we're only joking," Artymis chuckled. The three went down arm-in-arm, looking quite merry in their silk and velvet dresses. They each wore veils in their hair to protect their heads from the sun (it was quite hot out) and wore dresses with nearly plunging necklines. Aceline separated from them to join the Pevensies while they drifted away to the stands.

"I say, Ace, you certainly are getting girlier by the second," Edmund proclaimed when she was in earshot, looking at her up and down. She rolled her eyes as she walked between Lucy and Peter. The blonde grabbed her hand.

"You'll love the tournament," she told her. "It'll be terribly wonderful."

"I still don't see what you fancy about knights knocking other knights off their horses," Susan shuddered. "It sounds perfectly gruesome."

"I wish I was competing," the brothers said in wistful unison.

"Then let's go so you won't wallow," the Princess teased. They walked down the Grand Staircase, laughing and sprinting joyously. They came out onto a dais, where five thrones were waiting for them. Vines and flower chains were wrapped around the arms of them and satin cushions rested on the seats. Aceline took her seat to Edmund's right. On Edmund's left was Peter, then Susan, then Lucy.

A smile graced her features as James rode upto her on a black stallion.

"Your Royal Highnesses," he said, addressing them all. Then, he looked over at her and said, "My lady." He lowered his lance, so that its point was a mere five feet from her. She took the hint and stood, untying her neck ribbon as she walked towards him. He bowed his head in humility as she tied the narrow piece of cloth to the weapon.

"I thank you," he said, bowing his head.

"I wish you the best of luck, my lord," she said, curtseying. She turned around as he rode off, a slight flush playing at her cheeks. She resumed her seat next to an amused Edmund. All around her, the crowd spoke about what they had just witnessed. But Aceline, oblivious to all of this, merely adjusted the veil in her hair.

The first joust was between James and a Sir Rinhan of Galma.

Both men took their places, facing each other from the opposite ends of the field. A man stood directly across from the dais, a staff bearing a flag in his hands. He looked at the knights individually before waving the flag. The sound of hoofs against the dirt ground filled her ears as the two charged at each other. James easily overtook the Sir Rinhan, earning him cheers from the stands. He merely raised his gauntlet-covered hand in modesty.

As the tournament progressed, everyone could see that what the troubadours and minstrels sang about was true: Peter was the scepter, ruling and looking at his subjects with a regal and masculine dignity. Edmund was the sword, fighting Narnia's enemies without fear, without guilt, yet at the same time with courage and with fairness. Lucy was the light, shining brilliantly like the sun, her cheery, sun-browned, dimpled face showing her happiness and joy. Susan was the diamond, looking both delicate and beautiful as she sat in her jewels and silks and pearls, her gold crown gleaming on her brow. And Aceline was the rose, looking innocent and sweet and beautiful, but strong and ready to deal blood as the thorns on a rose's stem do.

Meanwhile, the Lord James knocked men after men off of their horses. Susan looked horrified as the knights fell into the ground, an occasional grunt escaping their lips. Aceline and the Kings - the true lovers of swordfighting - cheered and stomped their feet and clapped their hands. Lucy waved her handkerchief, occasionally applauding for the victor of the match.

"My, that Lord James is quite the knight," said one of Susan's ladies-in-waiting - a girl with her bosom nearly bursting from her neckline. "And he's rather easy on the eyes. I wouldn't mind being alone with him."

"Oh, you are shameless, Dezmela," another fellow attendant said. The shameless Dezmela merely giggled and then sighed as James lifted his visor and grinned at the Princess. She smiled and nodded, crossing her legs and leaning back into her throne. From somewhere to her left, she heard someone make a small noise of understanding. She turned and saw that the Pevensies were looking at her with amused expressions.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing," Peter smirked. She shook her head, her eyes turned upward to heaven.

Two hours later, a very impressed Peter declared James the winner.

The Archenlander bowed to the sovereigns, looking humble despite the many cheers he received from the stands. Aceline stood in front of him, looking radiant in red. She extended her hand invitingly, her expression serene.James quickly removed his right gauntlet and took the pale hand in his. As his lips brushed against her hand, she struggled to keep her face still, but her cheeks became flushed.

He looked up at her, and she noticed that his light green eyes had grown darker. His face showed a thinly concealed desire that her heart stood still. The Princess suddenly became very conscious of everything: how the laces and strings on her gown became very tight; how the silk stretched over her breasts and hips; and how everyone, including the Pevensies, was looking at her expectantly. Aceline looked in the stands, her eyes searching for four specific people. She finally found them; Artymis, Lucylita, Alenira and Narissara seemed to sense their friend's discomfort, for they looked at each other and then back at the Princess.

"Your Majesty?" She looked down at the lord, and managed a smile.

"Yes, my lord?" she said.

"I thank you for the token you gave me. It gave me the luck I needed to win."

"Your lordship," she breathed, "is only too kind to attribute your victory to me. It was your skill that helped you win."

"Beg pardon, my lady," he began, "But I insist that it was your grace that helped." Behind her, she heard Edmund whisper to Peter.

"This James bloke is certaintly smooth with his words. Look at Aceline!"

"I know, Ed. I don't like him either," Peter replied.

She ignored them both as she told James to stand up. He obeyed and bowed to her again. She watched him mount his horse in a way that suggested he was no novice to horseback riding.

"I hope to see you soon, Majesty," he said. He lightly kicked his horse as he rode off. The stands soon began to empty afterwards.

"What was that about, Ace?" Susan smiled.

"Nothing," she replied. She joined her four friends as they raced upto her.

"That was quite an interesting thing to watch," Alenira said.

"Agreed," Artymis laughed.

"Oh, some friends you are!" Aceline proclaimed grumpily.

**--------**

There were many things that Aceline liked to draw - animals, trees, the horizon, the merpeople and much more. But perhaps her favorite thing to sketch were lovers.

The Princess found herself drawing Peter and Kiara more than anything else. There was just something intriguing and _funny_ about the two. Peter towered over the girl, who was a good three inches shorter than herself. Kiara was quite friendly and of the agreeable sort. Aceline liked her very much.

But it's amazing how one's opinion can change drastically after overhearing a conversation.

She was walking in the northernmost part of the castle, having taken the passageway on the second floor. There was an unnaturally heavy silence in the air.

"I know, but it's going to take a bit longer." Kiara's voice cut through the silence like a steel knife. She stopped dead in her tracks and strained her ears to cath the rest of the conversation.

"It is time you hurry." This new voice made her skin crawl.

"The army grows impatient," another grating voice added.

"Slivolin, do not rush me. That fool Peter keeps hovering at my shoulder everytime I turn. And Denoslo, you'll just have to keep the army in check." The Princess's forehead creased as she stried to figure out what Kiara and this Slivolin and Denoslo were talking about.

"We cannot bring back the Witch if the five brats are still alive," Denoslo said. She clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. Kiara was a traitor! She didn't wait to hear the rest of the coversation. She ran in the opposite direction as quietly as she could. As soon as she was out of that part of the castle, she sprinted straight to Peter's room.

The Witch's followers were still alive...they were in hiding...and Kiara was leading them...She was momentarily blinded by surprise when she crashed into someone. The built and height told her it was Peter.

"Ace, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing her wide-eyed expression. She pulled him into his chambers and shut the door behind her.

"Peter, I have something to tell you," she said. "You might want to sit down." Aceline waited until he was sitting leisurely on his sofa.

"Kiara's a traitor," she blurted out. Now, Aceline had been thinking of a much better way to say this, but her tongue had beaten her mind in making the decision. _Oh well,_ she thought. The High King's brow furrowed, making it clear that he didn't understand.

"What?" he asked.

"She's a traitor. I heard her talking with someone about bringing back the Witch," she said. Then, Peter did the very last thing she expected him to do.

He laughed.

"Oh, come on Ace. Kiara? Do you really think she would ever do something like that?" he chuckled. Her mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Peter, I'm perfectly serious!" she snapped.

"Come off it!" He lost his amused demeanor and looked quite annoyed. "Do you think that she would be the type to ever betray someone?"

"Well, no," she replied lamely. "But she's still a traitor, no matter what you say!" The High King tilted his head to the side, giving her such a look of disbelief that her heart stood still for a second.

"You're not..._jealous_, are you?" he asked carefully. A moment later, he was rubbing a rather red cheek, looking outraged.

"How can you even suggest such a thing?" she shouted. Peter stood up, a thunderous expression on his face.

"Admit it, you are!" he yelled back. Aceline raised her hand to slap him again, but the High King grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall.

"I told you you'd regret it if you ever touched me again," he snarled. Her chest crumpled slightly as she looked up at him.

"Why won't you believe me?" she whispered, her anger draining out of her voice. Peter looked at her with a pained and hurt expression.

"Look, Aceline," he said quietly, "why are you trying to make me miserable again? Wasn't once enough for you?" He let her go and walked out of the room, despite the fact that they were standing in _his_ chambers.

"Don't wreck my chance at happiness. Please, just don't," Peter begged, popping his head back into the room. Tears slid down her cheeks, down her nose, down her chin until they dropped onto the carpet. She ran to her room, closing the door behind her as she stepped inside. Sobs climbed her throat and escaped her lips.

Peter didn't believe her...The very person she thought would always believe her, no matter what...He didn't believe her...

Aceline threw herself onto her bed, her eyes now red from crying. Why was she being so dramatic? She wiped her tears with a shaky head. It wasn't like Peter and her had never fought before. _But this is so much worse_, she thought miserably.

"Aceline?" someone asked. She sat as quick as could be, her eyes darting wildly around. Lucylita stood a few feet away, a hat in her hands and her eyes wide as she took in the Princess's tear-stained face and very red eyes. She opened her mouth to explain, was interrupted by a sob, and ended up burying her face into her pillows. The Lone Islander dropped her hat and rushed towards her, arms open. If anyone had decided to take a peek into the room, they would have seen what looked like an older sister comforting a younger one.

Presently, Aceline's sobs quieted. The Watcher rubbed her back comfortingly. Hiccuping slightly, the Princess told her the reason why she had been crying. She watched as Lucylita's aqua eyes grew into a dark blue, a sure sign that she was angry, if not completely furious. To her surprise, the Lone Islander sat up suddenly, her senses matching those of a cat's. She put her finger to her lip and crept off the bed as quietly as possible. Aceline watched as she tip-toed over to the door and wrenched it open.

"Hmm," she said. "I could have sworn that someone was here."

"Lita?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think Peter won't believe me?" Her Watcher looked thoughtful as she sat next to her charge.

"I guess that's what love does to a person," was the answer. A shocked expression displayed itself on her face.

"He's in _love_ with her?" she whispered in a hush voice. There was an inexplicable hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she didn't think much of it. Lucylita nodded before a nervous expression came across her naturally calm face.

"Ace, I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Aslan came and spoke to me during the ball," she said. "He had some things to tell me, because I have to leave pretty soon." The Princess felt her mouth grow dry.

"Really?" she asked anxiously. Lucylita nodded, her eyes looking damp.

"Aslan says that my time is coming. And that reminds me," she said, giving her a sharp look, "Aceline, promise me you won't do anything rash after I'm gone. No matter what happens."

"But - "

"Ace."

"But what if - "

"_Promise me._" The Princess nodded, thought the Lone Islander could tell by her face that she didn't like to agree.

"Come on," Lucylita said softly. "I expect you're hungry."

The two went down, the thought of food lifting their spirits. But when she saw Kiara sitting next to Peter, anger erupted in the deepest part of her soul. She forced a smile on her face and sat in the only other empty seat - the one, ironically enough, in front of Peter's (Lucylita sat in the one beside her). She stiffened slightly as Kiara turned to look at her, smiling slightly. She nodded curtly, her face impassive. Peter glared at her and she glared right back. Susan, who was usually the first to catch on whenever something concerned the High King and the Princess, looked at them.

"Are you fighting?" she asked. Everyone knew that it was a rhetorical question, but they decided to answer it.

"Yes."

Their voices met in a quiet unison. Everyone, except Peter and Aceline, seemed to freeze up at their tones. They didn't sound angry; if anything, they sounded sad. The Princess looked at the High King, her eyes showing that she felt a mixture of sadness and despair, hurt and anger. Peter's eyes showed that he felt the same thing. But there was something like accusation - or something very close to it - in his irises. She looked at him miserably and his expression softened. He was ready to make up, but she knew - they both knew it - she had to say something that she would never say. Aceline shook her head and Peter's expression became relentless. He nodded coldly - rather, it was a jerk of his head - and continued to eat as if nothing happened.

**--------**

The two continued to fight, but they had reached an unspoken agreement that they would _at least_ talk to each other. But they didn't speak to each other like they normally would; in fact, they were unnaturally cheerful to each other that everyone, even Lucy, who was the most perky of all of them, wanted them to just shut up.

One day, the Pevensies and Aceline were sitting in one of the living rooms that faced the East. The Princess was staring out the window, her hand under her chin. She could feel the eyes of the High King on her, so she turned her head in his direction. Sure enough, he was staring dead at her. She expected him to look at her angrily; fiercely would have even worked with her. But her heart skipped a beat at his expression. Peter was looking at her curiously, as if she were something on display. She flushed the lightest pink and turned away. Meanwhile, Peter went back to his book. But he still glanced at her from time to time.

The sound of crying drifted into the room. Lucy was the first to notice it.

"I say, who's crying?" she asked, getting up. Edmund and Peter followed her out of the room. Susan and she glanced at each other before following suit.

The girls saw the two Kings and the youngest Queen bending over someone. Peter had his arms around the person. Her face hardened as she gazed at the person.

It was Kiara.

The Lone Islander had her face half-buried in Peter's tunic. There was a letter in her hands. She could just make out the words "parents", "dead", "come" and "Galma".

_So Kiara's parents are dead, eh?_, she thought. She looked at the girl. Her expression was one of sadness, but her eyes showed triumph. A scowl made its way on her face. Kiara was a liar on top of being a traitor.

"I'm so sorry, Kiara," Susan said. Kiara sniffed and Aceline rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything we can do?" Peter asked. The Lone Islander imitated hesistancy.

"You can go to Galma with me," she said.

"I thought you were from the Lone Islands," the Princess. The Pevensies looked at her in surprise (Peter glared at her) and Kiara looked impassive.

"My parents were in Galma when they..." She buried her face in the High King's tunic again.

"We'll _all_ with you to Galma," he said, giving Aceline a pointed look. She raised an eyebrow and turned her back on him. She walked away, her head held high. She heard someone following and she knew by the footsteps that it was Peter. He grabbed her roughly as they turned the corner.

"Get the hell off me!" she snapped, wrenching her arm from his grasp.

"What is wrong with you?" he hissed. "Her parents just _died_!"

"They did not," she whispered. "She's lying. If her parents would have died, she would be way out of it by now."

"And exactly what do you know about a parent dying?" Peter asked.

"My father died, didn't he?" she said. The High King opened his mouth to apologize, but she placed a finger to his lips.

"Just forget it, Peter," Aceline told him. He nodded slowly, her finger still pressed against his lips. They stood in silence with he staring at her strangely and she with her finger on his lips. The expression on his face made her heart skip a beat. Her hand dropped to her side. The silence became awkward. The High King scratched the back of his head, biting his lip.

"You can stay if you want. I know you don't really like her that much," he said. She nodded gratefully.

"And someone has to guard the castle, right?" she asked.

"Right."

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter was ten pages long. WOOT! I'm sorry this took so long (it felt long to me), but the next chapter will be a lot more interesting and exciting. So review if you want more!_

_OCs Used:  
_Artymis Wolfe - _Dark Wolf Goddess of the moon  
_Lucylita Temple - _Queen Emily the Wise  
_Alenira Beaux - _oceansong  
_Narissara Justen - _bookworm2011_


	31. The Consequences of Disbelieving

_Author's Note: -shocked again by number of reviews- THANKS! This story wouldn't be possible without you lovely readers! Here's chapter thirty-one. There's a lovely little twist in there. And a bit of action._

_Warnings: Violence_

_Inspiration: Chad Kroeger's "Hero", Aly and AJ's "No One", Keke Palmer's "It's My Turn Now"_

_Quote from Chapter: "What is her Highness's plan?"

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirty-One: The Consequences of Disbelieving**

The Pevensies left with Kiara for Galma two weeks later. She waved to them, knowing that they would arrive safely at the island in a good five to six hours. Her dress whipped in the breeze and her black hair fanned out. Lucylita stood beside her, her hair fanning out as well.

"I'm worried about them, Lita," Aceline said.

"Relax. They'll be fine," she answered. The Princess bit her lip, a delicate frown on her forehead. She walked back to Cair, her arms folded. She felt like something bad was going to happen to them...to everyone...

"Your Highness!" a voice yelled. She looked up and saw Oreius, Peter's main advisor and General of the army, rushing towards her.

"What is it, Oreius?" she asked, for she had never seen him as fidgety as she did so now.

"I bring grave news from the North, my ladies," he panted. "It seems the Witch's followers aren't all gone as we expected."

If Oreius had known the emotional turnmoil that the Princess would have to endure in the next few hours, I'm sure he would have held his tongue. Seeing as he didn't, everyone would have to suffer the consequences.

Aceline shared a nervous look with Lucylita, her face starting to pale. She gulped and looked back at the Centaur.

"We have to call a council at once. Send messengers to King Lune and Duke Ramon to see if they can send help," she ordered. Ten minutes later, she was sitting at the head of the table, surrounded by the war council, which consisted of Oreius, Lucylita, two Leopards, two Foxes, a Cheetah, and a Dwarf.

"What is her Highness's plan?" the Cheetah, named Switchpaw, asked. She bent over the map that was on the table she was sitting by. It depicted Narnia and a bit of the Eastern coast. She studied it a bit more before looking at Oreius.

"Oreius, where is the Witch's army assembling exactly?" she asked. The Centaur laid his finger on a spot two inches down from thin line that was north of Cair Paravel.

"On this side of the River Shribble. A good five miles from here," he answered.

"If we receive help from Archenland, I'm afraid they'll tire themselves before the battle," Aceline stated. "And Galma is a good five, six hours from here." The advisers could tell that she was starting to get a bit hysterical. One of the Foxes, a noble creature named Rapidling, did the most unlikely thing you would think a Fox would do - he gently nuzzled her hand with his nose and lightly licked her fingers. She looked down at him, surprised, and he looked back, his brown eyes showing that he trusted her. She nodded and turned back to the map, feeling much more confident.

"We'll split into two groups," she began. "One group has to do a bit of marching to the North, that way we can surround the Witch's army. Oreius, Switchpaw, you'll lead the Southern group. I'll lead the Northern group with Rapidling and Lucylita."

"And the archers?" Lucylita asked. Aceline thought about it before answering.

"Harmon (who was the Dwarf) and Quickfoot (who was the other Fox) will lead the Southern archers. And Clovis and Lavos (who were the two Leopards) will lead the Northern archers. The Northern group will give the signal - a short blast of the horn will do perfectly - and if the Southern group is ready, then they'll give the same signal. If not, they'll give the signal twice. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded in agreement. She continued, fully taking charge of the situation.

"We must send messengers to Archenland and Galma," the Princess said. "Who would be quick at such a task?"

"Sallowpad the Raven can go to Galma," Harmon said. "He's the fastest flyer of us all."

"And to Archenland?"

"Squirrel Santwig would be willing, your Highness," Clovis said.

"We'll send them at once," and everyone dashed out of the room in order to make preparations. She summoned Sallowpad and Santwig to her. She relayed the message to them and they both seemed eager to deliver, especially the Squirrel. But she stopped Sallowpad as he spread his wings.

"Sallowpad?" she asked.

"Yes, Highness?" he inquired.

"Tell King Peter that I told him so."

**--------**

The Princess crept into her room, twenty minutes before the meeting with the Archenlandian commanders King Lune had sent. She shut the door behind her and stood in front of the mirror, a silver knife clenched in her sweaty hand. She stared herself in the glass before finally gathering her hair. There was a slash of silver and a moment later, she held her cut off locks in her hand. She placed the knife of the nightstand and looked at the haircut she had just given herself.

Her once past-waist length hair now only passed her shoulders. She gently fingered a strand of hair. Aceline felt it odd to have her hair in her hand, and then look at her black tendrils on her head. The door opened, and Lucylita came in.

"Ace, it's time we go - " She stopped dead in her tracks as she gaped at her.

"What did you do to yourself?" the Watcher asked. The younger girl tossed her head back, trying (and failing) to look indifferent.

"I couldn't wear a helmet with all that hair. And besides, I feel deliciously cool now," she answered.

"You look queer with short hair," Lucylita answered. She sighed, scratching her scalp. Truth be told, she felt a bit like a shorn sheep. She followed the Lone Islander down, feeling very self-conscious. The Archenlanders bowed to her. Her eyes searched the room, and she saw that Tynan and Keagan were among the commanders. She smiled, and they grinned in response.

"Your Highness," a commander, one who looked a bit disagreeable, began, "are you sure the Witch's army is assembled at the River Shribble?"

"I'm perfectly sure, my lord," she answered stiffly. "General Oreius informed me of their position."

"Oreius?" said another commander. "The Centaur?" Aceline didn't like his tone, and her expression hardened.

"Oreius is very trustworthy. I would believe him no matter what the situation." There was a murmur of amusement that was silenced by the combined looks of Aceline, Lucylita, Tynan and Keagan.

The discussion that followed (it would make you fall asleep if you heard it) was about the position. Their plans changed only slightly, since the Archenlanders would have to be included. They came out of the council room an hour later. Keagan and Tynan immediately went up to her. She abandoned all of her ladylike grace and hugged both of them, introducing Lucylita as well.

"Who would have thought the Witch would come back," Keagan wondered aloud.

"She isn't back," Tynan pointed out. "Her followers are."

"I thought they had been stamped out," Lucylita said. The Princess was quiet as she stared out the window.

"Are you alright?" Tynan asked. She nodded, still looking at the waning sun. Presently, she said, in a soft tone: "We should get fitted for our armor. Tomorrow's the battle."

She didn't wait for any of them to acknowledge her. She walked into the corridor, her arms crossed. Keagan's and Tynan's words had made her feel uncomfortable. She bumped into someone - two someones, actually - and looked up. She looked up and nearly yelled in surprise.

It was Keitra and Kendell.

The cousins grinned at her, looking amused at her shocked expression. They were taller and their red hair was much shorter. The girls wore breeches and tunics. Aceline immediately knew why they were there.

"You cannot possibly be thinking that you're going to fight?" she whispered.

"We're going with the archers," Keitra answered. Kendell nodded eagerly, and began to talk.

"It's going to be amazing! We haven't had a real adventure since we stowed away on your ship!" she exclaimed with zeal.

"Would you believe our parents forbid us to sail?" Keitra asked.

"Actually, I can," Aceline replied. "You would have been killed if you were men!"

"And that's the only thing good about being born a girl," Kendell answered.

"You'll get killed!" she reasoned.

"Nothing bad will happen, Ace," Keitra reassured her. "We'll all be safe and sound." The Princess shook her head in frustration, knowing very well that it would be no use to argue.

**--------**

Aceline paced the length of her tent, her eyes downcast and her hands behind her back. (Her group had already marched to the North.) Rapidling stood a few paces away, looking up at her with solemn eyes. She found the Fox's behavior quite strange. He rarely spoke to her, a phenomenon among his race. But there was an inexplicable comfort that radiated from him. She reached down hesistantly and lightly scratched behind Rapidling's ears.

"You shall be late for your meeting, Highness," he smiled.

"Come with me?" she asked. He nodded and they exited the tent. She passed a puddle - a rather large one - and reflected on how much more different she looked with armor.

She wore a dark red tabard over her mail shirt, the gold lion embroidered on the front. A dark brown belt was fastened around her waist, her sword hanging on her left hip. Her calves had silver, gold-trimmed greaves strapped to them and her legs were covered in chain mail. Sets of layered, silver armor protected her shoulders and her upper arms. Her hands, her right protected by a silver gauntlet, her left by leather glove, hung at her side in a limp manner. To complete it, elbow gauntlets were around her forearms and her helmet was tucked under her arm. Aceline approached the commanders and they stood, looking at her with a mixture of admiration and fear. And she finally, _finally_ understood why people insisted on making girls as proper as possible, why Keitra and Kendell were forbidden on having adventures, why Lucylita was disliked by some of the ladies of the court.

They were afraid. Afraid of how much power a woman could have, how much power a woman could influence over people. They insisted on making girls proper so they would never become a threat. A scowl threatened to appear on her face. She looked into the eyes of each commanders and saw that they were expecting her to fail, expecting her to lose, just as she expected for someone to tell her that battles weren't for women. Aceline stood at the head of the table, her purple eyes an amazing black.

They were about to see how much power a woman could have.

She spoke to them as a general would to his soldiers. They were going over their plans once more. She would occasionally look at them to make sure that they understood, and would find that they were looking anxious and fidgety. A glitter of amusement would pass her eyes and disappear as quickly as it had come. Aceline finally straightened and nodded at all of them.

"It's time," she said and turned, feeling the eyes of the lords on her back. Her horse - a chestnut mare named Victoire - was brought to her, and as she mounted Victoire, she heard the horn sound from their camp. She strained her ears and heard the signal.

They were ready.

Lucylita rode up to her on a brown horse, dressed similarly in armor. Her face was a bit pale, but she looked determined just like everyone else.

"Are you with me?" Aceline asked, not knowing that five years before someone very close to her had asked that very same thing. Her Watcher nodded, a sai hanging from each hip. She looked down at Rapidling, who nodded. The three took their position in front of the lines.

From her position on the stony, sloped cliff, Aceline was hit by deja vu. Her memory was the one of the Battle of Beruna. Was this how Peter had felt? She let her mind wander, finally stopping to think of Peter with his armor, embracing her before the battle. Aceline's eyes closed briefly and then opened slowly.

_Please Aslan_, she thought,_ give me the strength to fight._

She felt hundreds of eyes on herself and, with a gulp, she unsheathed her sword. She pointed with the silver blade to the approaching mass of black and gray.

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" she screamed, using the High King's famous battlecry. They charged forward, the Princess lowering her visor twenty feet away from the enemy.

The collision came quickly and suddenly. She killed an Orge and then a Dwarf in one, clean swipe. All around her there was killing and there was more than one sword stained with blood. The Witch's followers seemed to multiply as they were killed. Aceline lifted her visor, her face flushed, covered with a thin film of sweat. She sussed that she would fight better on ground than on her horse. She quickly dismounted Victoire and found herself face to face with a Minotaur. She parried a blow from its oncoming ax. The beast let out a bellow of outrage and lost no time in bruising her shield arm. Aceline yanked off her helmet in annoyance and beheaded the Minotaur, losing about half of her energy.

"YOU!" She looked wildly around and saw Lucylita glaring fiercely at a knight in black armor. There was no coat of arms on the front of his dark tabard. Her Watcher looked at her and shouted, "Ace, it's - " But she didn't finish as she blocked a blow from the knight's sword. No one attacked the Princess in that moment, something she suspected as Lucylita's doing. The knight was an extremely capable swordsman. More than once, she thought that her friend would get disarmed. She watched in horror as a sai was knocked out of her hand. Her Watcher fought with a ferocity that astounded her. But it seemed that fate loved tampering with people, and so, the knight's sword went right through Lucylita, opening the spot where she had been killed before.

A scream escaped her - and Aceline's - lips as she fell back. Blood flowed out of the girl's chest, staining the crisp, green grass and her black hair was growing pale. The Princess looked at the knight and immediately knew that _he_ was the leader of the Witch's army. Rage erupted in every cell of her body. But her heart stood still as she looked into the eyes of the knight. They were a piercing green.

Green.

Like James's.

The knight lifted his visor and, sure enough, James stared back at her, a smirk on his face. She was so surprised that her sword slid from her grip and fell to the ground. His expression looked malicious, sadistic, _bloodthirsty_. And that's when she realized why he seemed so different when she had met him.

He was a traitor.

"Surprised?" he asked smugly, but he didn't wait for her to answer. "Yes, of course you are."

"B-But I th-th-thought," she stammered. "Wh-What - " But she was cut off as James made a 'tsking' noise.

"My, your Highness, you do stutter a lot," he said. "To think I fancied you."

"You - what?" she said, eyes wide.

"It was more of a physical attraction," he smirked. "You are quite pretty, you know. Shame I have to kill you." Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her head as he knocked the sword hilt against her skull. She fell, conscious, but shaken. He made a tsking sound again.

"You're as hard-headed as the High King. It's a shame he didn't believe you. But I'm sure Kiara finished him." He knocked the hilt again on her head, but she remained conscious. Blood trickled down her forehead and there was a dull pain as her head throbbed. She thought back to his words. _He_ had been the one eavesdropping when she had told Lucylita about Kiara.

"It's time you die, Princess. Maybe if Kiara hasn't killed Peter, I'll do it and tell him how you died." But his last blow was blocked by another sword. James looked surprised as he ran his eyes up the blade, up the hand, up the arm, until he looked into the furious eyes of the Narnian Princess.

At the mention of _him_ loving the idea of killing _Peter_, a mixture of emotions replaced her shock. She stood, her gauntlet closet around the hilt of her sword as she prepared to fight as she never fought before...

She remembered her training with Oreius, remembered dueling with Dar and Darrin, remembered everything she had been taught. _Step, block, duck, swing. Step, block, duck, swing._ For the first time, she let her emotions take over. Rage made her swing at James with all her strength. Hate made her duck, so she could continue to fight. And fear made her block every blow, so she wouldn't disappoint Narnia, disappoint Aslan, disappoint Peter.

Finally, the duel ended with a spectacular trick from Aceline. She ducked her head as James's swing cut through the air. Instead of bending forward, she spun and then went down on one knee, plunging her sword into the traitor's stomach. The point went right through the other side. Indeed, if she would have gone any further, the hilt would be stained with blood. She pulled out her sword harshly, her face looking particularly fierce. James fell back onto the ground, his sword slipping from his grip. She quickly kicked it away. Her eyes looked around wildly until she found Lucylita, her a platinum blonde. She ran forward, plopping down onto the grass beside her.

"You broke your promise," her Watcher said.

"What?" she questioned distractedly.

"You said you wouldn't do anything rash when I was gone."

"But you're not gone!" Aceline exclaimed. "You're still alive! Which is..." Her voice trailed off as she thought of something.

"Which is why I didn't die. You were protecting me," she whispered. She was beginning to feel dizzy and the injury to her head didn't help at all. A sudden roar of her ears and she looked to the East. A mass of people was running towards her. It wasn't red and gold, nor black and gray. It wasn't even the red and green of the Archenlanders. It was blue and silver.

The Galmians had finally arrived.

"Lita, the Galmians are - " She stopped dead as she looked towards her friend. Her hair had turned the purest white and her eyes were closed. A bitter sob almost escaped her lips as she looked at the now late Lucylita Temple.

"Aceline!" a voice yelled. She looked in the direction of the voice. She saw, much to her surprise, Peter running towards her. His face showed extreme concern. She stood on shaky limbs, her mouth slightly open. The pain in her head was becoming unbearable. She fell to her knees, her eyes half-closed. The darkness that was overwhelming her was so inviting, and a stupid smile came on her face. It tempted her until she fell to the ground, unconscious. She heard Peter scream her name again and she knew no more.

* * *

_Author's Note: Did you like my little twist? Did you like my cliff hanger? Did you hate them both? Tell me what you think! You know I like reading your reviews. -grins-_

_On another note: what did you think of the fight and the whole meeting with the commanders before it? I was feeling a bit femnist during that part. You see, we had this debate a couple of weeks ago in my school about whether men or women should rule. I took my inspiration from there. -nods-_

_OCs Used:  
_Lucylita Temple - _Queen Emily the Wise  
_Keagan Salom - _airnchik 128  
_Keitra Nyramis - _Lady-Mystique  
_Kendell Carnee - _airnchik 128_


	32. Re Awoken Feelings

_Author's Note:__ Sorry this took awhile. But I had the worst writer's block you can imagine and on top of that, my computer decided to get a virus. So yay! -note the sarcasm- Honestly, I don't deserve all your reviews. -hugs reviewers and readers- I suggest you look up the lyrics/listen to one of the songs that are listed below, so you can get a general feel of the chapter._

_Queen Emily the Wise:__ I'm sorry, but I can't bring Lucylita back. You can give me another character if you want though.  
__Taleyn01:__ Hmm. You've made an interesting point. She still has to break her promise. I'll fix that as soon as I can._

_Inspiration:__ Avril Lavigne's "Fall to Pieces", Kelly Clarkson's "Miss Independent", Aly and A.J.'s "Something More", Aly and A.J.'s "Chemicals React"_

_Quote from Chapter:__ "Why are you staring at me?"

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Re-Awoken Feelings**

_Aceline laid her hand on the glass, watching with tearful eyes as her older sister hugged her father. She couldn't say goodbye. She _wouldn't_ say goodbye. Her father was her favorite parent (she loved her mother, but she didn't get her as William did) and now he had been ordered to fight for England. William looked at her over his eldest daughter's shoulder. His purple eyes betrayed sadness and regret. Without another thought, she left her place by the window and ran out the front door, straight into his awaiting arms._

_"Please don't go," she begged, her face buried in his Royal Air Force uniform._

_"I have to," he replied quietly. He bent down (he was quite a tall man) and lifted her chin up._

_"You have to be brave," he told her. "You're going to be the head of the house while I'm gone. Think you can do that for me?" Aceline nodded eagerly and smiled at him._

_"I'll be as brave as possible, Dad," she whispered. "As brave as a knight." The man chuckled and kissed the top of her head. He let her go and saluted her. She did likewise, feeling confident._

**--------**

Aceline whimpered, twisting in the sheets. She was trembling in fear. Sweat formed on her forehead as she clutched the larger hand that held her own.

"Wake up, Ace," the person whispered. "Wake up..."

**--------**

_The news of her father's death came on a sunny day._

_She hummed quietly as she set the table for lunch. Screams reached her ears and she dropped the plate that she was holding. She was out of the room before the plate made it to the floor. Her hands shook as she opened the door._

_The first thing she was that a small crowd of women - they between their early twenties and late fifties - were crowded around something. She could hear their murmurings, all of them sounding demure. She could see Emilia's blonde hair through the midst of brown and black. Her sister's shoulders were trembling as she bent down. Her heart sank as she realized what was going on._

_She pushed her way through the crowd, forgetting her manners in her haste. She never thought of crying as she saw the telegram in her mother's hand. She never thought of screaming as her sister fainted to the ground. She could only run back into the house, ignoring the pleas to come back. Aceline slammed the front door and pressed her back to it. She sank to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees. She looked at the picture that rested on top of the hall table. It showed her father wearing his uniform, grinning triumphantly._

_She burst into tears._

**--------**

She woke up crying silently. Her hand was clutched in another, larger one. Her eyes trailed up the hand, up the arm, up the shoulder, and finally settled on the face. It was Peter's, eyes closed with sleep. There were a few cuts on his face and his free hand was bandaged. His broad chest rose and fell as he slept, and she found herself wanting to sketch the High King in this peaceful state. She gently touched his arm and his eyes opened. He straightened and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ace, I'm so sorry. If I would have just believe you, you wouldn't be in this state," the youth said.

"Peter..."

"I've been a complete ass and I understand if you don't forgive me."

"Peter!" She immediately regretted yelling, for pain shot through her head. She raised her hand to her scalp and felt a stiff turban of bandages. Noticing that Peter looked ready to keep apologizing, she quickly interrupted.

"Hush up, Pete," she smiled. "You know I forgive you. Let's make it Pax." They shook hands amicably. At his touch, a familiar fluttery feeling entered her, accompanied by a flush to her cheeks.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Going on two days," he answered. "You must be starved. I'll get you something to eat." He stood up and left the room. He came back five minutes later, bearing a tray that was loaded with food.

"I haven't eaten," he said lamely, noting her wide eyes. She nodded and made room for him to sit next to her. Peter lowered himself awkwardly into the offered seat.

"What happened in Galma?" she asked. The High King thoughtfully chewed on a piece of bacon before answering.

"You were right about everything. Her parents hadn't died in Galma. In fact, Kiara was an orphan since she was eleven," he said. "When Sallowpad arrived, all of us went completely insane. Susan and Edmund started to accuse Kiara of all amounts of treason, and Lucy nearly _shoved_ her out the window..." Here, he stopped to allow Aceline a short laugh. Then, he continued.

"Obviously, we all turned against her. It was Susan of all people who ended up killing her. Duke Ramon sent help with us. After we came, the battle only lasted ten more minutes." She nodded, feeling satisfied that Kiara was dead. The two ate quietly, knowing that there was nothing to say. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Why are you staring at me?" she said. Peter flushed and looked awkward.

"I - We were all worried about you. I - We don't know what we would have done if we lost you," he said. A moment later, he said, lightly tugging her hair, "And I like your new haircut. Even if you do look queer with shorter hair." She swatted at him and they laughed.

"Aceline!" She looked in the direction of the voice and saw an amazed and excited Edmund. He gestured at someone and the rest of the Pevensies came to sit on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked softly.

"Pretty good," she answered. "Slight headache, but I'm all right."

"Gave us a right good scare," Edmund said, taking a bit of toast. Lucy pinched his wrist so he dropped the toast.

"Let her eat, Ed," she admonished. The Princess giggled at the disappointed look on the King's face.

"That's all right," she said, offering the toast. The King bit it happily.

"We still have some things to do," Susan said presently.

"Like what?" she asked, interested. Peter put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's a surprise," he grinned.

**--------**

Aceline walked up the center aisle, a lord on either side of her. She had fully recovered after two days of being woken-up. All that remained was a cut under her left eyebrow and a bruise on her right cheek. But that didn't diminish the value of the resplendent clothing she wore.

She was bare-headed, her black had the slightest waves to it, drawn back by a gold, satin ribbon. Around her neck was an intricately made gold necklace, a Christmas present from the High King from two years ago. She wore a beige gown, whose sleeves were golden from the elbow down. A brown lether belt was buckled around her waist, her sword and scabbard hanging on her left side. On her feet were beige-colored slippers. On her right, the lord wore a dazzling red tunic with the golden lion rampant on the front. On her left, the other lord wore a less intense, midnight blue tunic with a golden lion rampant.

By this time, they had reached the dais. Peter stood from his throne and walked towards them, drawing his sword as he did so. The three quickly followed suit.

"Kneel before me," he ordered. They went on bended knee. Aceline found herself looking at the boots of the High King as he stepped in front of her. He lightly tapped each of her shoulders with the sword flat.

"I give you Dame Aceline of Narnia, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table." The Princess looked quite shocked as she met Peter's blue-eyed gaze. He merely winked at her and stepped to the lord on the left. And so, that day, there were three new knights in Narnia: Dame Aceline, Sir Henry and Sir Jon.

The Narnians looked at their Princess and their High King. Everyone, from the youngest cub of the youngest bear to the tallest of the Good Giants, smiled at the sight. She dressed in gold and he dressed in forest green, looking quite the good match.

"I'm so proud of her," two choked voices said in unison. Dozens of eyes turned to look at the Lords Dar and Darrin, who were clearly trying not to cry as they looked at their friend. Artymis comforted Dar while Darrin's lover, a lovely girl named Katherine, did the same with Darrin.

There was a great banquet that day. She danced with nearly everyone, ranging from Sirs Henry and Jon to King Lune himself. There, she met the tiny Prince Corin, heir to the Archenlandian throne.

"He shall make a jolly good king, your Majesty," Lucy observed. King Lune looked down at the chubby two-year-old and chuckled.

"Aye, that he shall, Queen Lucy," he replied.

"He's darling, sir," Aceline said respectfully.

"Thank you, Highness." King Lune looked at the necklace on her neck. "That's quite a lovely necklace. It would make a wonderful heirloom to your eldest daughter." The girl began to giggle at the idea of even having children, turning a delicate pink as she did so.

"What's this? Are you only to have sons, Princess?" he teased.

"King Lune - " Peter began.

"No need, King Peter," he interruped. "Look at her." And the High King looked and saw that her face was crimson and that she had stopped giggling. He chuckled and made a courtly bow to her.

"Shall we dance?" he asked. She nodded, placing her hand in his.

It is said, among the Narnians, that if you took a couple and made them dance the fastest jig possible, you could find out if the couple were each other's soul mates. If they could dance it perfectly, without a single mishap, they were destined to be lovers. If they couldn't...well, you get the idea.

A lively dance was strung up, by order of King Edmund, for he wanted to see if his brother and his friend were meant to be. A few couples attempted the Lion's Roar (as the dance was called), but they usually stumbled through a step or missed a step and eventually fell to the floor.

Everyone's eyes were on High King Peter and Princess Aceline. They made quite a sight, moving so quickly that they were a blur of gold and forest green. Peter caught the girl in his arms, lifted her from the ground and spun her around, making her laugh with delight. The King grinned happily and lowered her. The spectators were marveled as they danced. Their laughter rang in the ears of the Narnians and the Archenlanders and the Galmians. Edmund found himself keeping time to the rhythmic rise and fall of the brown boots and the beige slippers. Prince Corin clapped his little hands together and laughed as they laughed. Faster and faster they went until the song finally ended (it had lasted a grand total of seven minutes, forty-five seconds) and they were left panting and red in the face. Oh, but how happy they looked!

The Great Hall erupted in applause. Aceline blushed while Peter bowed, grinning like an idiot. They resumed their seats next to King Lune, Peter's siblings and the little Prince. The sisters shared a knowing glance while the just King merely smiled. Prince Corin stretched out his arms to the Princess, who willingly enthroned him on her knee. And, it was said that she looked very much like a mother with the toddler in her lap.

"I think I shall take your suggestion, King Lune," she said, tickling the Prince under his chin.

"My suggestion, your Highness?"

"I shall give my necklace to my eldest daughter. That is, if Aslan doesn't only bless me with sons."

**--------**

And yet, every glorious battle has its sad parts.

The next morning, there was a black banner draped behind the thrones in the Great Hall. No one of royalty wore their crowns. Everyone stood as equals, no one either superior or inferior to another. The hall and the surroundings balconies were filled to the brim with people, their expressions pathetically tragic. Bouquets of red roses surrounded the dais, making it impossible for anyone to get off without crushing the flowers.

Peter was the only one on the dais, dressed in somber, black robes. There was a large scroll in his hands. Aceline watched as he cleared his throat and fixed his collar.

"Today, we gather together to mourn over the loss of our Narnian friends and our Archenlandian and Galmian allies. Their deaths are a tragic loss, but we are hopeful that we will join them in their eternal bliss with Aslan. When I call out the person's name, the person close to them will step up to receive their rose. Then, we shall go outside and lay them on the platform we have built." Peter unrolled the scroll and began to read the list of names. The Princess noticed that the High King's voice broke at the names of those close to him. She knew he would probably blame himself for their deaths, just as he blamed himself for everything bad that happened. _Not this time_, she thought firmly.

"Lucylita Temple, a warrior whose wit and courage helped us emerge victorious."

Aceline automatically stepped forward to take the flower. Everyone repeated this motion. The bouquets began to grow smaller as the crowd took the roses.

"Tynan Wolfe, a man who fought with valiance and never left anyone behind."

Her eyes snapped up from the rose she held to look at Peter in alarm. _No, he's lying. He has to be lying._ But Artymis went up to take the rose, tears streaming down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, pained to see her friend in such a state.

The list continued until everyone held a rose. Peter stepped down from the dais and asked for them to go outside to lay their roses. The Great Hall soon emptied as the crod went outdoors. It was a cloudy day and the weather seemed to match the people's moods. The mourning song of the merpeople drifted towards them, making it clear that they were grieving as well. There was no talking, just murmuring. Aceline had only heard a song sound so sad once in her life: at her father's funeral in...that Other Place.

Instead of one platform, there were three. She began to wonder if she had led all these people to their deaths. She didn't know half of these people, but she promised herself that day (June "Greenroof" 4, 1005) that she would remember all those who perished.

A few lords and three Centaur pushed the platform in to the sea. The redness of the flowers stood out against the blueness of the ocean. The merpeople continued their song, making sure the platforms didn't tip over because of the ocean waves.

Aceline heard the sounds of the crod as they broke into groups and retreated back to Cair Paravel. Behind her, she felt the eyes of the Pevensies on her back.

"This is all my fault," someone said. She whirled around to face the High King with an angry glare.

"Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for this, Peter Nicholas Pevensie," she hissed vehemently. He looked stunned that she had used his middle name, for that was a sure sign that she was furious.

"Aceline - "

"Don't you dare!" she exclaimed, stamping her foot. To her utter horror, she felt tears begin to slide down her cheeks. Without a moment's delay, he embraced her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Aceline sobbed into his tunic. Normally, she would never be so emotional. But with Peter, it was all right.

Presently, her sobs quieted and he offered her his handkerchief (she could never keep track of hers). She managed to look in to his blue eyes and promptly colored up. She was aware of how close their faces were...that if Peter simply lowered his head, his lips would be on hers...and then there was that expression on his face...did he want to kiss her? She grew redder at the thought and wiggled herself out of his grip.

"I - I have to see if Artymis is all right," she stammered out. "Here's your handkerchief."

"Keep it." His expression was unreadable. "I'll see you inside, Ace." He walked away, hands in his pockets and feet kicking up sand. She made a sort of sound of longing as she watched her friend walk away.

**--------**

"So, what's going on between you and Peter now?" Artymis asked, chuckling quietly.

"He was practically _begging_ for you to kiss him," Keitra added.

"I'm surprised he hasn't proposed to you yet," Kendell grinned.

"Oh, stop it, the three of you," Aceline said.

The four girls were in the Princess's room, laying luxuriously on the chairs and sofas in the space. Nighttime was the only time when they didn't have to act like ladies of society. For instance, Artymis' calves were perfectly exposed while the cousins were lying on their backs, legs crossed. Aceline was stretching with her breasts straing at her neckline.

"Face it, Aceline," Keitra smiled. "He's in love with you."

"Completely!" Kendell exclaimed. "Haven't you noticed the way he stares at you? Or the way he seems to dote on you? If he's not falling for you, then I'm a rabbit!"

"You're being silly, Dellie," Aceline laughed. "As if Peter would ever fall for me!"

"Why wouldn't he?" Artymis demanded, suddenly serious."You're a great friend, loyal, brave and beautiful. What's not to like about you?" After five seconds, the girls began to tease her as she thought about it, her face burning like a brand. She finally lost her patience and whacked Artymis with the pillow. A pillow fight broke out between them and they laughed and shouted as they hit each other with the pillows. But then, out of nowhere, Peter poked his head into the room. His eyes were half-closed with sleep and his hair was messy. They immediately quieted, but Artymis, Keitra and Kendell started to giggle in near hysteria. The High King looked confused and looked towards Aceline for an answer.

"We'll quiet down, Pete," she said, smiling at him. He nodded in reply.

"Goodnight ladies," he yawned.

"Goodnight Peter," they chorused.

A few days later after this incident, Aceline found herself thinking more and more about Peter. She remained very quiet about it, for she didn't want anyone to tease her about it. Her sketches were now mostly about a young man with blond hair with his face blurred. (That was how the newest style in art was done in those days.) Beside him stood a black-haired woman also with her face blurred. They were dressed in gold and forest green, respectively both in adulthood.

Things would have gotten much more differently if Aceline would have never gotten jealous.

* * *

_Yeah, I sorta left you on a cliffy there. But things are going to get a lot more interesting._

_OCs Used:  
__Keitra Nyramis_ - Lady-Mystique  
_Kendell Carnee _- airnchik 128  
_Artymis Wolfe_ - Dark Wolf Goddess of the moon


	33. The Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**I'm sorry this took a while. Terrible writer's block. Plus, I was never satisfied with how it kept turning out, so I kept re-writing it. This is like the tenth draft.

**Quote:**"She throws herself at him and he fully accepts it!"

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: The Green-Eyed Monster**

Tales of Aceline's victory at the Battle of the River Shribble had spread far and wide, drawing more suitors than she could count from every land, some that she had never even heard of. They gave her a myriad number of gifts, all of which never ceased to dazzle her. Her favorite gift was a dog named Eamon. (He resembled a borzoi.)

But her favorite suitor was His Excellency, the Ambassador William of Galma, who was only three years her senior.

She had met William through Peter, who had invited His Excellency to Cair to renew the treaty of alliance between Narnia and Galma. William was a handsome man with brown hair and green eyes, and was three years older. He always had something witty to say and was a good conversationalist. At this moment, she was eating lunch with Peter and William.

"I thank you for the brooch, your Excellency," Aceline smiled, wearing the said brooch on her gown. It was quite a lovely thing, being in the shape of a rose with amethyst stones and a gold clasp.

"I'm glad you like it, my lady. I have heard that purple is your favorite color," William, who sat next to her, answered.

"Yes, it is. What do you think, Peter?" She turned to look over at the High King, who sat across from them. Peter paused with a fork halfway to his mouth, looking surprised. After a moment, he answered.

"It looks quite nice on you. It matches your eyes." He stuffed the food in his mouth without delay, giving her a strange glance.

"I see you are not wearing your opal necklace this evening," William continued. Her hand flew to her bare neck.

"You've noticed my jewelry?" The ambassador leaned closer to her, so that he could whisper in her ear without Peter overhearing.

"I noticed your neck. Your necklace just happened to be there."

"Oh?" she asked, blushing in spite of herself.

"Oh, yes."

"Wine?" They both jumped slightly and looked at Peter, who wore a slightly strained smile on his face.

"Yes please," Aceline said.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I must decline. I am not myself when I drink spirits."

"How so, my lord?" Peter grinned.

"It's not something for young ladies to hear," William smiled, while glancing at Aceline.

"I am not like most young ladies, Excellency."

"I can see that!" he laughed.

"Tell us, your Excellence," Peter said eagerly.

"Very well then."

**--------**

"The ambassador tells the most funny stories, doesn't he?" Aceline asked, as she and Peter entered her room after lunch. The High King didn't answer; instead, he simply glowered at the mention of William. She could read Peter better than any of the Pevensies and immediately sensed that something was wrong.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just quite funny to see you flirting with William."

"I was not _flirting_ with him."

"No, you were just laughing at his jokes, saying witty things to him - "

"I laughed because they were funny," she began, indignant, "and if you must know, I said the first things that popped into my head, whether they were witty or not. Now, what's up with you?" Peter, whose face had gone red at this point, opened and closed his mouth several times before finally answering.

"I just don't like the way he looks like. As if you were a piece of candy that he would love to eat." She snorted in an unladylike way.

"First of all, if he ever tried anything improper, we'd be at war with Galma because I hurt their ambassador. Second, you have nothing to worry about."

"Just be careful, all right? Don't do anything rash."

"When have I done anything rash, Pete? Don't answer that," she added quickly as he opened his mouth. He grinned at her and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"Sorry I'm such a worrier."

"Forgiven."

--------

There were many young ladies in the court who flirted with the High King. Their attempts were in vain, yet she hated them all, for the High King always behaved cordially to them. But the one who she hated the most was the prettiest of all of them. She had long locks of wavy brown hair and green eyes. She was witty, charming, intelligent and everything that she wasn't.

Her name? Lady Belladonna Boleyn.

She glowered at the pair, her purple eyes blazing behind her white satin mask. The Narnians were holding a masquerade, which had been an idea of Lucy's. The silk laces that kept her mask on tumbled on to her back, becoming lost in the lace and satin and silk that she wore. And yet, as stunning as she looked, no one looked at her. All eyes were on Belladonna (and Susan, of course). The brunette looked beautiful with her green gown and black gloves and mask.

"Why so angry, Ace?" Susan appeared, dressed regally in purple and lavender. There was a questioning look on her face.

"Look at her!" she fumed softly. "She throws herself at him and he fully accepts it!"

Susan looked bewildered. "Who?"

"Peter and that whore, Belladonna." The Queen stared at her for a moment, tilting her head to the side.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Yes, I think I do," Aceline answered, her brow furrowing.

"You can tell me in your boudoir," Susan said. "Let's go now." They walked towards the door, curtsying to those who acknowledged them. Lucy popped out of nowhere, her gold and blue skirt swirling around her ankles.

"Where are you going?" she asked, looking up at them.

"You might as well here this as well, Lu," Aceline said. The three quickly left, and made their way to Aceline's apartments.

"What are you going to tell us?" Lucy asked, plopping down onto the loveseat.

"Something about Peter," Susan answered.

"Yes, something about him." She nervously played with the folds of her dress. Then, she pulled off her mask. "I - I love him." There was a moment of silence. Then -

Lucy squealed in delight while Susan jumped up and down, twirling with her mask in her hands. Lucy whipped her mask off her face with an impateint tug, threw it on the ground and hugged Aceline. She asked, "Are you going to tell him?"

"No, of course not!" she exclaimed, shocked.

"Why not?" Susan demanded.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Aceline asked. "I'm not going to make a fool of myself. And it'll ruin our friendship!"

"But I'm sure he feels the same way," Lucy said, sitting next to her.

"He was absolutely annoyed when you received more suitors than usual," Susan added, sitting on the other side.

Her heart leapt. "Really?"

"You should've heard him raving," Lucy answered. She then imitated his voice. "'That William fellow will have her swooning when she let's him. Mark my words, we'll get suitors everyday as soon as she's eighteen.' He cares for you."

"Have you noticed that you're the only one whom he allows to call him 'Pete'?"

Honestly, she hadn't noticed this. But before she could answer, Susan said, "Let's go back to the mask before we're missed. Lu, could you tie on my mask?"

The younger Queen nodded and began to tie on the purple laces.

"Lucy, your braid is coming undone," Aceline commented.

"And Aceline's flowers are starting to dry," Susan remarked.

"And Susan's glove is stained," Lucy added. The three looked at each other before they started to giggle.

"Perhaps it was a good idea to come here," Aceline giggled. "Could you imagine if we were still at the masquerade?"

"Mortifying," Susan answered, with a chuckle of her own. She was placing a marigold in Lucy's hair while she plaited it. "What will I do with my gloves?"

"You may borrow a pair of mine," the Princess said, producing a pair of purple satin with white pearl buttons. "You can't dance without gloves."

"That reminds me!" Lucy said. "Lady Charlotta wishes for us to dance the quadrille."

"Let's go, then," Aceline said. "Lest she get in a mood." The Queens nodded wisely.

Lady Charlotta was Belladonna's mother and rather like her daughter. She was clever and it was said that if she favored you, you would be set for life. If she found you wanting in any way, you were immediately shunned. Lady Charlotta was more demanding than Belladonna. She was not to be tried with.

So perhaps it was no surprise when she looked slightly peeved at them.

"Lady Charlotta," Susan murmured, the other two following her curtsy. "You wish for us to dance the quadrille?"

"Yes," Lady Charlotta answered, with a nod. She gestured to a girl beside her, perhaps around fifteen or sixteen. "My daughter, Arsenica, has yet to learn to dance it. And she does better by watching instead of doing it."

"Of course," Lucy said. "I'll go look for my brothers."

"No need, Lu," Edmund's voice answered. Behind him were Peter and Belladonna. "We're right here."

"I'll dance with Edmund, Lucy can dance with Mr. Tumnus and Peter..." Susan trailed off as she glanced at Aceline.

"I'll dance with Aceline," Peter said, grinning at the girl.

"And Belladonna?" Lucy asked. There was silence, in which Edmund gestured to a man.

"Sir Henry," he said, "perhaps you could dance with the lovely Lady Belladonna?" Henry nodded, smiling at Belladonna, who smiled back.

A quadrille was strung up, and by some strange stroke of luck, Aceline and Peter were chosen as the head couple for their group. Around them, other groups danced, the occasional giggle escaping a silly girl.

"You disappeared," Peter whispered to her.

"You noticed," she whispered back.

"Of course I did," he answered, a bit too loudly, making a few people stare.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you were too busy to notice," Aceline said. She could feel Peter looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What's up, Ace?" he asked, a frown on his face.

"Nothing. I'll tell you one day, maybe."

"When have we never told each other anything, Aceline? I tell you everything."

"Everything?"

Peter was quiet for a moment, eyeing her carefully. His cheeks had become slightly pink and his eyes bore into her face.

"Yes, everything."

**--------**

"Oh, it's lovely!"

These words, uttered by the Princess, were the firstt words said as she and the siblings dismounted from their horses, taking in the beauty of Cauldron Pool. Aceline thought her surroundings were heavenly. The water was a clear blue, the grass was an emerald green and the trees were a dark brown. And the flowers! Violets and roses, lilies and daisies, and bluebells and marigolds of all different colors. Lucy lightly touched a rose, when it bloomed in her hand. "Oh!"

"It's beautiful," Susan commented softly, placing a violet in her hair. "It's so...peaceful."

"It is, isn't it?" Edmund said, plopping down at the base of apple tree.

"Yes," Aceline announced happily, running her fingers over the rough edges of the tree bark. "Perfect place to draw." She sat under a tree and placed her sketchbook on her lap. Edmund and his sisters amused themselves by playing in the pool. Peter decided to lay under a tree, where none of them bothered him. (It had been a rather stressful week for the High King.)

Aceline sketched the High King lying down, noticing the small details about him - the way his hair got into his face, the way his shirt fitted his muscles, the way his pants -

But she colored up as she thought and hastily added a few lines to the sketch. Finally satisfied, she went over to Peter and sat beside him. He opened one eyes, grinned at her and sat beside him. He took the sketch and his smile widened.

"How well you draw!" he laughed, with unusual merriment. "Yes, that's me."

"As you are now. You're usually active."

"I've been terribly stressed all week."

"I've noticed."

There was silence as the two watched Peter's siblings playing in the pool. Aceline laid down on the grass, watching as a breeze blew the leaves off of a tree. The High King stretched out beside her. A sudden question popped into her head.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember anything before Narnia?"

Peter gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"I've felt like we always haven't lived here. I can remember a man with white hair and a beard to match. He spoke to us - Susan, you and me - but I've never seen him here. And I'm sure he's alive."

"The queerest thing," Peter answered. "I remember the man too. Is that what had you troubled?"

"That and other things," Aceline mumbled.

"Still keeping secrets, are we? I tell you mine, I have a right to yours."

"Oh, do you? What's this I hear about you and Belladonna?" She tapped him smartly on the head with her pencil.

"She's a most congenial girl," he replied shortly.

"You like her?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

**--------**

"You love her, you know it!"

Edmund's voice drifted towards her in that empty corridor. Fortunately, it was in one of the more deserted parts of the castle. Aceline halted at the door, knowing that she shouldn't listen, but curious all the same.

"Quiet down, will you? Someone could hear you!"

"You're in denial, Peter."

"I am not!"

"You just proved it."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Oh, but it does. You love her, you want her more than anything else - "

"I don't!"

"Stop denying it! You spend all your time with her, you talked with her at the ball, you pratically _glued_ your eyes to her!"

The Princess, by now, had covered her mouth with her hand, and had tears in her eyes. You see, she had misinterpreted the conversation the brothers had said. She assumed Peter loved _Belladonna_. But I'm sure you, dear reader, can figure who Edmund was talking about. As she assumed incorrectly, she began to run towards her chambers. Her black hair whipped behind her as her padded feet fell against the floor. Tears slid down her cheeks. She bumped into the Queens along the way.

"Aceline - " Susan said, stopping as she noticed her full eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, touching her shoulder.

"N - Nothing," she whispered back and ran, ignoring their yells to come back.

In her room, she threw herself onto her bed, just as she had done so many other times. She didn't cry out loud; she was a Lady-Knight and a Princess and knew better than that.

"Highness?"

She looked up and saw Thalia, her chief maid of honor. She was a Dryad, her tree being a lime tree. Thalia was the one Aceline had confided in ever since Lucylita died. She was a bit unlike most nymphs, being much more carefree, but loyal as a person could ever be. Right now, she ran to her side.

"What is it?" she asked, a concerned frown on her smooth green face.

"May I ask you something?" the Princess said, ignoring the question.

Thalia nodded.

"Why does it always seem that men always appear strong while women seem weak? Men never cry. And it's only if some ground-shattering event happens."

"Your Highness, if I may, men do not always appear strong. They are even weak."

"At what?"

"Temptation."

"How do you know?" As soon as the question escaped her, unbidden images entered her mind. She imagined a man succumbing to the temptations of a woman and her cheeks grew hot.

Thalia sensed her discomfort, for she patted her hand. "Do not be embarrased, my lady. I know of one festival that highlights the weaknesses of men."

"What?"

"The Aphrodisiac. I shall take you tomorrow."


	34. The Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:** I had serious doubts whether as to posting this chapter or not. There are some other stories with this rating with this stuff in it. I'm just going to tell you that after the first part, things start to get a little bit graphic. You've been warned.

**Warnings:**Scenes of sexual nature, slight abuse of alcohol/wine, OOC-ness

**Quote from Chapter:** "Enjoy youself, Highne - I mean, Aglaia!"

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Aphrodisiac**

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" she asked anxiously as she pulled on her dress. Thalia adjusted the straps on the Princess' dress.

"I'm quite sure," the nymph answered. "Do you remember who you are?"

"I'm a myrtle nymph whose name is Aglaia," she said dully. Thalia had insisted on taking up an alias - "You would not want your reputation ruined," she had advised.

"Good," Thalia said. She lightly rubbed flower petals on Aceline's neck and sprinkled a few on her hair. Her locks had been braided the night before and now hung in small waves, smelling of vanilla and roses (the closest she could get to smell like a nymph).

"Now come," the nymph said. Aceline took her hand, was led out of the room and towards the servants' entrance.

"Why are we going through here?" she asked.

"No one will see us," Thalia answered. They ran along the Great River, the moonlight giving the water a silvery look. She could see half a dozen nymphs a short distance away from the bend in the river. They somehow looked strange.

"Thalia!" a nymph proclaimed, with outstretched arms. Thalia giggled happily, and embraced the nymph.

"Aglaia," she said, "'tis my sister, Euphrosyne." Euphrosyne smiled at her, and - much to her surprise - kissed her cheek.

"Welcome," she said. "I do not believe I have seen you before."

"I am from the North," Aceline answered, imitating Euphrosyne's proper tone. "Near the River Shribble."

"You come a long way," one nymph remarked. "Here, have a drink." Out of nowhere, a goblet was produced, holding a wine that she thought looked a bit too thick. But she took it and drank deeply, the wine nearly scalding her throat because of its strength.

"'Tis strong, but thank you," she croaked. The nymph smiled - a beautiful smile, she thought - and laced her arm with hers. With much giggling (and drinking), they made their way to Dancing Lawn. The Princess felt deliciously giddy, and light-headed. But the wine had made her unusually clumsy (she wasn't a graceful girl while sober either, but she wasn't a klutz). She tripped on a risen tree root, and ripped her skirt. It was a pity since it had been made of a fine silk. The once ankle-length hem reached her knees.

"Oh, my dress!" she exclaimed, giggling.

"Do not worry," a Naiad said. "It shall be so dark that no one will notice." The Naiad kissed her cheeks, and Euphrosyne and Thalia took her hands. She nodded in acceptance.

"My sisters!" Euphrosyne proclaimed, looking happy. "We have arrived."

Aceline, if she strained her ears, could hear the sound of laughter mixed with singing. The small group stumbled onto Dancing Lawn. There was an assortment of fauns, and several young men were lying by bonfires, drinking many a goblet of wine. Nymphs arrived from all different directions. It was until a minute later that one faun stood - clumsily - and raised his goblet to them.

"My brothers! Our friends have arrived!" he said, and downed his wine. His speech was quite slurred, so it sounded something like, "My bruthers! Hour freinds haf arribed!" The Dryads and Naiads drifted off, and began a dance. Thalia called back to her.

"Enjoy youself, Highne - I mean, Aglaia!" She nodded, and ate a pomegranate a faun offered her.

Now, I cannot tell you what happened to Aceline in Aceline's words, simply because she couldn't remember. So, the remainder of this chapter shall be told from the only sober, and level-headed person there: Edmund.

**--------**

Edmund watched the nymphs danced, transfixed. Around him, the males gazed in awe. Beside him, Peter downed his wine for the fifth time (or seventh; Edmund had lost track by now). The nymphs' skin shone like alabaster, their hair untamed, their movements graceful.

This was the brothers' first Aphrodisiac. They had overhead two fauns talking about it the alcove, and had insisted on knowing what they were talking about. After the story had been told, they had decided on going. ("But your Majesties will find it inappropriate," one faun had protested.) Peter, being High King, had overruled them, saying that they could decide that for themselves.

So, here he sat, watching nymphs as he had never seen them before.

A Dryad - she was a beautiful birch, with her pale lips curled upward and a wreath of flowers on her silvery head - walked to a faun and gently offered him her hand. He stood up, pressed her against himself, and smashed his lips on hers. They finally surfaced for air, and the faun led her away, looking triumphant. She followed submissively, but the just King had seen her face - it wore no look of defeat.

"Edmund," Peter breathed in his ear. He turned to look at his brother. The High King pointed to one of the nymphs. "She's beautiful."

He looked at the said nymph, and had to admit that she was very pretty. Her hair was dark, and somehow more tamed than the others. Rose petals from her rose crown floated down to the ground. Her skin was a creamy white. She stood in the middle of one of the circles (the nymphs had made three), and swayed to and fro, twirling with her arms aloft. The way she spun reminded him of someone...

Suddenly, she was dancing in front of them. Edmund was taken aback by the movement of her arms, and the swaying of her hips. Her hair fell in her face, making it impossible for her to be recognized.

Much to his surprise, Peter, always the true gentleman, looked at the nymph with a remarkable amount of desire. But there was something else in his expression that he couldn't really name. It was something similar to adoration. The nymph swooped down, and pressed her lips to Peter's, bold as you please. The High King's hand rose, and cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Their kiss wasn't like everyone else's; it was slower, and sweeter. They broke apart, and Peter pulled himself up, embracing her and touching her neck with his lips. Edmund smiled.

His brother led the nymph away, his hand entwined with hers. About fifteen or twenty feet away, she tossed back her hair. And in that moment, the moonlight showed a pair of violet eyes.

Violet eyes. Like Aceline's.

**--------**

A crowd had unfortunately gotten in his way, so he couldn't see where Aceline and Peter had gotten to. He stood, and passed kissing and sighing couples, each new one making him feel uncomfortable. He wandered to a spot where trees were rather scarce. There, he saw something that surprised him more than anything ever could.

His brother's hands slid over his friend's hips, one hand resting on one of her legs. Her other leg was around Peter's waist. They kissed each other fervently, Peter occasionally straying to her neck, and her shoulders. He had Aceline pressed against a tree, a fact that she didn't seem to mind. The girl trailed kisses along his jaw, to which he responded by tugging on the laces on the back of her dress. The two fell to the ground, with Peter on top of Aceline.

Edmund was too shocked to move. He had known that the two loved each other. Hell, he had been the first to know. But now, as he saw them, he knew that he to do something before things got out of hand.

He ran towards them, and pulled Peter off of Aceline. The High King was irritated by this.

"Get off of me!" he yelled, wrenching himself from his brother's grip.

"Peter, you don't want to do this," Edmund said, trying to calm his brother down.

"Yes I do!" he slurred, and looked towards the lying figure of Aceline, who had crossed her legs, so her dress fell back, exposing her thighs. She was giggling. She stood up, and began to dance away. Peter lunged for her, but only caught the hem of her dress. Part of it came away in his hands, and Edmund watched him as he held the piece of blue fabric in his hands.

"Get back here!" Edmund ordered as his brother ran off after her. A second later, a fist collided with the side of his face, sending him to the ground. Peter stood over him, his eyes showing his drunken anger. He bent back his leg to kick him, but a faraway giggle made him run in the opposite direction. Edmund was dazed from the force of the punch. By the time he was standing up, they were already several hundred feet away.

Aceline and Peter seemed to be playing a game of cat and mouse. The girl twirled out of the High King's grasp everytime he came too close. But he didn't seem to mind; he was actually laughing. He finally managed to get her, tackling her to the ground. He pinned her arms down, and rained kisses on her. He, yet again, pulled Peter off of Aceline. And, yet again, Aceline giggled in that annoying way, while Peter looked ready to kill him.

"Sorry, Peter, but I have to do this." He punched Peter hard enough to knock him out. Aceline seemed to think that the two were fighting over her. She cackled merrily, and clapped her hands together. Seeing Peter on the ground, she laughed again, and made to kiss Edmund. But the King grabbed her, and drew her arms to her back. Have you ever seen a person getting arrested? It rather looked like that.

Aceline started to fight as soon as her mind registered what was going on. She tried kicking him, and almost succeeded in kneeded him in the groin. He swung the girl over his shoulder, wincing every now and again when she hit his back too hard.

"Calm down, Aceline. Look, I'm putting you down."

True enough, he set her on the ground, and she started to grin again. She tried to kiss him, but he slammed a rock to the the side of her head, causing her to become unconscious.

"Funny. I actually would have wanted that at one point," he muttered to himself. Unknown to everyone, he had actually fancied Aceline when he had met her. But he had gotten over her as soon as he realized that Peter had a crush on her.

He sat under a tree, head in his hands, making sure that neither of them woke up and chased the other. He had moved them a good distance apart, Peter under an apple tree, Aceline under a lime tree. He saw a figure approaching Aceline's tree, and promptly stood up, thinking his brother might have woken up. Edmund ran, and grabbed the person from behind. The figure gave a yell - one that was neither Aceline's nor Peter's.

"Unhand me!" The voice was female, and he knew it to be a nymph's, due to the showery tone of it. He let go, and saw that she had unruly waves of green hair, smooth green skin, a slender frame, and a slim figure. Her yellow, almond-shaped eyes grew wide as she realized who he was.

"Your Majesty, my lord - " She bowed, her green hair hiding her face. "Forgive me for my rudeness, I did not know - "

She fell silent as he raised a hand. "'Tis I who should be asking for forgiveness." His tone and voice was that he used with his courtiers. "I frightened you, and for that, I am heartily sorry. Pray tell, what is your name?"

"Thalia, Sire," she answered.

"Then, Thalia, what are you doing here?"

"Looking after my charge."

Thalia gestured towards the Princess, who laid on the ground, no longer unconscious, but asleep. Her skin had a flush, no doubt due to the wine she drank. Her short hem exposed much of her legs, and decency made Edmund look away.

"Sir, may I ask what you are doing here?"

"Looking after my royal brother, the High King. I ask you not repeat that King Peter and I were here."

"I will not, Majesty. That is why I asked Her Highness to say that her name was Aglaia, so not to ruin her reputation."

"We should have thought of that," Edmund admitted.

"I should not have brought her," Thalia whispered, sitting next to Aceline and smoothing the girl's hair away from her face. "She just...seemed so depressed. I thought the Aphrodisiac would cheer her up. She was crying when I told her about it, you see."

"The Princess was crying?" It took a lot to make Aceline cry. Something earth-shattering like Aslan's death or the rememberance ceremony had to happen. "Did she tell you why?"

"No, she did not. But she did ask me what makes men weak."

"Oh?" He winced inwardly, thinking that the girl he had known as a small boy was growing up far too quickly. (Edmund was protective - even more than Peter - of all the girls.)

"Yes," Thalia said, nodding. "I was curious, for you know she is still a girl."

"But with the bravery of a knight," he smiled.

"Yes," the nymph replied. She accepted the hand he offered her, and followed him to the tree he had been sitting under a moment ago. "Majesty, where is the High King?"

"Unconscious. He was going to make a mistake that I knew he would get regret later."

"What was he going to do, Sire?"

"He was - " Edmund stopped as he realized the uncomfortableness of it all. Thalia, however, seemed to know his answer.

"That is how the Aphrodisiac is celebrated," she said gently.

"You mean..." He cleared his throat. "I'm sure neither of them would have wanted it to happen that way. While drunk."

"I agree," Thalia answered. Edmund watched her out of the corner of his eye, and wondered what she was thinking. Did she expect him to...? But he colored up before he could complete his thought.

"Is this your first Aphrodisiac, Sire?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, it is," he answered. "And I think my last."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. "I'm sorry to hear that, King Edmund."

"Please, call me Edmund. My name's already long enough without adding the word 'king' to it." As he had intended, Thalia laughed, and nodded, her yellow eyes twinkling.

"All right, then...Edmund." The King liked how his name sounded coming from the showery voice of this very beautiful nymph. Thalia leaned back to lay on the grass, her green hair almost slightly darker than the lawn.

"'Tis a shame you never experienced a true Aphrodisiac, Edmund," she replied.

"Perhaps you could help me."

The weight and gravity of his words surprised them both. But Thalia sat up, and touched her lips to his. He brought her nearer to him, hoping that his brother and his friend would not wake up for a very long while.

* * *

**Author's Note:** -evil chuckle- Surprised with that last part? I kinda am too. But hey, Ed's a teenager with hormones, so we can't blame, can we? It was awesome to write this chapter. Let me give you a bit of background if anything is unclear.

The Aphrodisiac, sometimes called the Aphrodisia, was held in honor of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love (more sexual love than romantic love). There wasn't any date when I did my research, so I just picked the second week of June for the festival. Intercourse with her priestesses was considered as a form of worship. Pomegranates, apple and lime trees, roses and myrtle was sacred to Aphrodite - all of which are included in this chapter. (The offered pomegranate she ate, her being a myrtle nymph, wearing a rose crown, and she and Peter lying under apple and lime trees.

For the names Aglaia (or Aglaea), Euphrosyne and Thalia, they were the Charites, or Three Graces, who accompanied Aphrodite. Aglaia was Beauty, Euphrosyne was Mirth, and Thalia was Good Cheer.

Whew! Big author's note. Good news? The next chapter is almost half-written up. And the surprises are going to keep on coming. So review!


End file.
